Just shine a light on me
by Arthelils
Summary: J'ai vu comme tu étais fatigué de mes entourloupes. Pourtant je ne pourrais jamais trouver les mots pour te dire.. SH/JW UA
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici donc ma nouvelle fic sur BBC Sherlock. Je vous préviens tout de suite (ce serais ballot de le faire à la fin), c'est une UA. Sherlock est un adolescent comme…personne.**

**Il reste donc particulier mais sa personnalité est juste en train de se définir doucement. J'ai longuement hésité à inclure les autres personnages à cette fic parce qu'ils ne sont pas supposé se rencontrer à adolescence mais bon, Sherlock Holmes sans Jim Moriarty ou pire John Watson n'est pas Sherlock..c'est Monk. Mdr Bref, j'aimerais remercier Peneloo qui est une Beta merveilleuse et qui mériterais au moins un Oscar..ou un pouce vert. Merci.**

**Bonne lecture les amis !**

* * *

><p><em><span>We won't be leaving by the same road that we came by<span>_

* * *

><p>J'ai toujours eu l'école en horreur. Le gens n'ont jamais été gentils avec moi là-bas. On peut dire que c'est une pensée ridiculement immature mais qu'en savez-vous ? Que savez-vous du malaise d'un enfant lorsqu'il sait en se levant chaque jour que sa journée sera pire que la précédente ? Rien. Attendez de voir. Par vous-mêmes. Bande d'idiots. L'école, un lieu où on apprend ? Si c'est apprendre à recevoir des coups, apprendre à ne rien comprendre à la vie, d'accord.<p>

Au fond, je suis quelqu'un de très résistant, quelqu'un d'incroyablement fort. Je me lève tous les jours, moi, je marche fièrement jusqu'à mon école, moi, j'affronte ces types stupidement plus baraqués que moi, moi, je ne pleure pas aux yeux de tous, moi…

_Sherlock, debout.

Je vais me lever encore aujourd'hui. Attendez de voir. Par vous-mêmes. Bande de dégénérés.

_Fiche-moi la paix, Mycroft.

J'ouvre les yeux et mime un bâillement. Le fait est que je ne dormais pas. Je ne dors que très rarement. Occasionnellement si je puis dire. Cette insomnie permanente, angoissante, récurrente, me laisse perplexe. J'ai plusieurs fois essayé d'en trouver la cause mais suis arrivé à la conclusion que cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Je ne peux pas dormir ? Soit. J'attendrai. Et c'est ce que je fais. Le soir, je me brosse les dents, enfile mon pyjama et m'attable à mon bureau pour lire négligemment les mots en latin d'un tel ou ceux en grec d'un « grand homme » quelconque.

_Tu n'as pas à me parler comme cela, Sherlock. Je suis ton-

_Rien à faire. Fous le camp de ma chambre _grand frère_.

Mycroft coule sur moi un regard las et prends la porte sans une syllabe de plus. _Pour changer_. Je me lève, ôte mon pyjama et, aussi nu que le jour de ma naissance, me rends à la salle d'eau.

Cet élément me répugne au plus haut point. Pourquoi cela mouille-t-il autant ? C'est absurde comme pensée, je sais. Cependant, je_ hais_ l'eau. Elle s'immisce partout, connais chaque parcelle de votre corps et vous touche plus intimement que quiconque. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que vous en avez BESOIN. Impuissant, il vous faut subir ses attouchements consécutifs, parce que sinon, on récupère votre corps déshydraté, tassé dans le coin de votre chambre (j'ai retenu ma leçon).

Le liquide tiède se déverse sur ma tête et je retiens difficilement une grimace de dégoût. La plupart de mes douches sont bouillantes. C'est à peine si l'eau ne fait pas cuire ma peau. Que l'on soit en été ou en hiver, je me lave sous une eau brûlante. Mycroft et Mummy détestent lorsque je fais cela mais peuvent-ils seulement comprendre ?

La température augmente dans la petite pièce carrelée. L'eau se transforme presque simultanément en vapeur de telle sorte que ma peau devient vite rouge vif. À ce degré dangereusement élevé, l'eau mute en quelque chose de supportable. Elle ne mouille plus. Elle détruit.

_Sherlock ! Sors de là immédiatement ! Hurle mon frère/ma plaie, à travers la porte.

Sans objection aucune, je coupe l'eau et me saisis d'un linge suspendu à la même place que la veille. La buée sur le miroir de la salle de bain m'empêche d'observer mon reflet mi-homme, mi-écrevisse et je délaisse nonchalamment la pièce.

Mycroft, déjà prêt, bien évidemment, est assis sur mon lit, un tube de crème en main. Je viens me poster devant lui, laissant mon linge glisser sur mes jambes squelettiques. Le roux commence sa tâche quotidienne avec des gestes mécaniques, mais néanmoins d'une grande douceur. Mes douches incendiaires ont rendu ma peau extrêmement sensible. Il m'est formellement interdit de rester au soleil trop longtemps, de me frotter trop longuement (pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ?), de porter certains textiles et même d'utiliser du parfum.

_Mummy t'as trouvé une activité extra-scolaire, commence le roux lorsqu'il termine sa tâche.

_J'aime bien le tennis, je mens en enfilant un boxer noir.

_Tu casses toutes les raquettes, ne renvoies jamais la balle, ne cours pas, ne coopères pas, tu ne fais même pas semblant d'essayer de comprendre les règles.

_N'empêche, je m'obstine avec un sourire.

Mon frère soupire derrière moi et me lance une chemise en Jôfu noir. Le Jôfu fait partie des tissus que ma peau tolère. _Je ne vais pas préciser que son prix est absurdement_ _élevé._

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, laissez-moi un petit mot ! <strong>

**Bisous**

**H.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! Et bien j'ai été agréablement surprise par vos reviews et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! Un énorme merci à Peneloo qui est une beta fantastique !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><em>And you will see my shadow on every wall..<em>

* * *

><p>Les gens sont ennuyeux, le soleil brille trop fort, les oiseaux semblent vouloir faire éclater leurs cordes vocales à coups d'hurlements aigus. Je me redresse mollement sur ma chaise. Même le cours de chimie ne m'a jamais semblé aussi long. Pourtant, j'apprécie vraiment cette matière. Le professeur au crâne dégarni continue impassiblement son discours et mon ennui atteint son paroxysme. Je vais mourir. Cette vie va me tuer.<p>

_Monsieur Holmes, votre chaise n'est pas un lit.

_Ouais, réponds-je distraitement en posant ma tête sur mon pupitre.

Le cours continue sans plus de cérémonie, tout le monde étant apparemment habitué à mes petites scènes. Mon regard dérive sur mes congénères avec lenteur.

Les filles gloussent en épiant le coin des basketteurs, lesdits basketteurs grognent de façon animale en direction des filles. Théoriquement, suivant mes calculs, une de ces parodies de Cheerleaders américaines devrait se faire violer avant la fin de l'année. _C'est scientifique._ Un blond que j'avais déjà remarqué auparavant rougit quelque peu en ouvrant un bout de papier entre ses doigts calés. Il envoie le mot à ses compagnons qui se gaussent sans vergogne du pliage rosâtre.

Il semble que la petite Moffat s'est décidée à avouer son amour à John Watson, co-capitaine de l'équipe de basket. _Mauvaise idée_. Déjà, tomber amoureuse de lui était en soit une idée stupide mais le lui avouer, sur un bout de papier rose, en plein milieu du cours de chimie…, on a pendu des gens pour beaucoup moins que ça.

Pas que cette fille soit laide. Non. Elle est juste immonde. Les dents en avant, les cheveux gras, des boutons alignés sur la face comme une saleté de constellation et je ne parle même pas du reste de son corps. Cette enfant est une galaxie à elle toute seule. Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui faire croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'elle avait ses chances avec le bon Dieu de Co-capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée ? Mystère…

_Hey Holmes !

_Je ne te refilerai pas mes notes Jim.

_Pour qui tu me prends Holmes ? J'suis au moins aussi, si ce n'est plus, intelligent que toi !

_Redis ça pour voir ? Fais-je en me retournant pour faire face à mon seul ami mais aussi mon pire ennemis (paradoxe quand tu t'y mets), Jim Moriarty.

_Tu m'as bien entendu Holmsy, sourit à nouveau le brun.

_Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire, pire, être sûr, que tes capacités intellectuelles dépassent les miennes ?

_Trouve-le tout seul, Einstein ! Me nargue Moriarty. Bref, moi je t'appelais pour autre chose.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, tentant vainement de ne pas céder à l'envie de le frapper au visage. Je suis sûr que l'énervement fait rougir mes joues et je déteste cela. Un jour, je trouverai le moyen de me délester de ce genre de réaction. De toutes ces _émotions_.

_Que veux-tu, Jim ? Je formule les dents serrées.

_Holmes ! Moriarty ! Vous n'êtes pas dans un salon de thé, je vous prierais donc de vous taire, intervient le vieux professeur.

Faisant fi de sa remarque, le brun poursuit, égal à lui-même :

_Le bal d'hiver arrive à grands pas Holmsy.

Comme il se tait, je demande :

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

_Rien. Mais moi, je compte bien me faire Sarah Sawyer. Et tu vas m'aider.

_Pardon ? Je m'écrie.  
>_Holmes, pour l'amour du ciel ! S'insurge derechef le professeur.<p>

Sa remarque se noie dans la bulle d'indifférence qui nous entoure, le brun et moi.

_Pas une partie à trois, le vierge, corrige sournoisement Moriarty. Je veux juste que tu me débarrasses le terrain afin que je puisse y planter ma tente.

J'inspire à m'en faire éclater les poumons, mes doigts tapent furieusement sur mon pupitre et toutes les prises de judo que j'ai apprises me reviennent en tête à coup de flash. Je vais tuer ce type.

_Pourquoi Diable est-ce que je t'aiderais ?

_J'ai les originaux des lettres manuscrites de notre cher _Jack The Ripper_, sourit le brun en réajustant ses vêtements de marques.

_Tu les as volés, je soupire.

_Holmsy, je peux aussi les brûler si t'en veux pas.

Le silence s'éternise. Le brun ne détache pas ses yeux des miens. Le cours continue mollement, ennuyeux. _Mortellement ennuyeux._

Mon occupation nocturne du moment est Jack l'éventreur. Scotland Yard a prouvé, une fois encore, son incompétence chronique. La liste potentielle des « Jack » est parfaitement grotesque. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver son identité. Je peux élucider le mystère du tueur de Whitechapel.

Mes doigts ralentissent dans leur folie rythmée, puis finissent par s'arrêter. Mon souffle se relâche, les flashs cessent (à quoi bon ? Je n'ai jamais su faire aucune prise) alors que je dis d'une voix basse :

_D'accord.

_Bien, bien, sourit tranquillement mon interlocuteur. Ta mission est, en somme, assez simple. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est écarter notre génialissime co-capitaine.  
>_C'est impossible, je siffle, amer.<p>

_Je m'en fiche. Il tourne autour de ma proie, Holmes. Occupe-le, je saute la Sarah, t'as tes manuscrits, la vie est belle !

_M'enfin, le bal est dans un mois Jim ! De plus, ce type et moi on ne s'est jamais parlé. JA-MAIS.

Le truc, c'est que les filles sont réputées pour ouvrir plus facilement les cuisses lors des bals dansant. Tu leur fais la cour quelques mois auparavant afin que le soir du bal, ce soit la samba dans leur vagin. Le problème est que John Watson et Sarah Sawyer sont littéralement nés pour finir ensemble. Il n'y a qu'à voir lorsqu'ils se regardent, des arcs-en-ciel apparaissent (presque).

_Débrouille-toi Holmes. Bon, je dis ça, mais t'es pas obligé hein !

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui raconte pendant un mois entier ? Je demande en ignorant sa remarque.

_Des trucs. Son cerveau est aussi minuscule qu'une noix, tu pourrais dire n'importe quoi qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

Je soupire bruyamment sans pour autant ajouter un mot. Je suis certain que Watson, bien qu'étant sportif, est quelqu'un de relativement intelligent. Sûrement plus que toute l'équipe de basket réunie, pom pom girls inclues.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! À bientôt !<strong>

**Bisous**

**H.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Bon et bien, voici un nouveau chap' rien que pour vous ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment chaud au cœur. Peneloo, tu es juste PARFAITE, merci. :)**

* * *

><p><em>It's time to make a start..<em>

* * *

><p>Comment se donne-t-on un air cool ? Je ne crois même pas savoir ce que signifie « avoir l'air cool », ou pire « être cool ». J'essaie de prendre appui contre les casiers mais comme ma chaussure glisse sur la paroi métallique, je me redresse vivement, les bras ballant. Que faire, bon sang ?<p>

John Watson va bientôt apparaître au bout du couloir, sa horde d'amis beuglant tout azimut à propos d'un truc prétendument « terrible » et d'une fille vulgaire tout aussi « terrible ».

Jim dit qu'il faut que j'établisse le contact le plus tôt possible. Il a beau dire, je ne vois pas comment. S'il y a bien une personne dans ce lycée à qui le co-capitaine Watson n'adressera jamais la parole, c'est moi. Disons que je ne suis pas franchement populaire. Personnellement, je n'en ai cure. Vraiment. Me faire aduler par une tonne d'adolescents boutonneux à la bouche barbelée et à l'hygiène douteuse, non merci.

La silhouette du blond se dessine entre les rayons lumineux du soleil de l'après-midi, faisant trembler momentanément mon vieux cœur de jeune adolescent. Est-ce normal d'être aussi entouré ? Il y a plus de personnes autour de lui qu'autour du président des Etats-Unis ! Toute cette attention ! Cette permanente indiscrétion ! Pourtant, il se contente de sourire. Je parierais l'héritage de Mycroft qu'il a mal aux zygomatiques. Nos regards s'accrochent le temps d'un instant. Je sursaute sous l'intensité de la connexion et lorsque que je m'aperçois que je suis toujours appuyé à son casier, prends mes jambes à mon cou (marche vite).

_Hey ! Appelle-t-on dans mon dos.

Seigneur, n'as-tu donc aucune pitié pour tes enfants ? Je me retourne et m'aperçois avec effroi qu'il s'agit de John Watson, foutu co-capitaine de la foutue équipe de basket de mon lycée mal foutu dans ce fichu, foutu Londres à la noix.

Il arrive à ma hauteur en quelques foulées, un sourire en coin :

_Ton sac.

Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à me pendre avec. Des membres de l'équipe restés près du casier du blond ricanent ouvertement et les filles persifflent à vive allure. Ma vie est géniale.

_Merci. Dis-je sèchement en m'emparant du sac tendu.

Sans plus attendre, j'esquisse un mouvement de retraite stratégique (ici on ne parlera nullement de « prendre la fuite ») mais suis, derechef, arrêté par le blond :

_Mec, tu faisais quoi contre mon casier ?

À Rome, fait comme les romains.

_ Rien, _mec_. On est dans un pays libre, si je veux m'appuyer contrer ton casier, je m'appuie et basta.

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche cependant, je suis trop occupé à soutenir, le plus vaillamment possible, le regard du blond.

_Gars, me cherche pas. Avertit-il, atone.

_Ben tiens... Souris-je ironiquement. Tu vas faire quoi sinon ? Me balancer la noix qui te sert de cerveau au visage ?

Mon portable vibre avec frénésie. Ce n'est même pas un appel. C'est une pluie de sms. Une averse de textos.

_Okay. Abdique Watson dans un soupire.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Se retrouver balancé dans une benne à ordures n'est pas aussi affreux qu'on pourrait le penser. J'ai un préservatif usagé collé à la jambe mais il y a pire. Avec un geste lent, je décolle le condom de mon genou et remet de l'ordre dans mes vêtement. Une fois hors du compartiment puant, je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable. Neuf sms, tous de Jim. Cela va du : « Holmes, sois gentil. » à « Il aurait dû te casser la gueule. »<p>

Bien sûr. Sauf qu'il a décidé de me jeter dans une benne à ordures !

_Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

_Tu es en retard. Dis-je pour toute réponse à Mycroft.

Mes yeux se posent sur lui et il vient doucement ôter le morceau de feuille de salade pourrie sur mon épaule. Nous prenons place en voiture.

_Mummy va être déçue de ton comportement.

_Elle l'est déjà.

L'automobile traverse la ville à une vitesse égale. Les passants se déplacent comme des automates. Tous d'un même pas, dans des directions opposées, sans réfléchir, pris dans leur course pour devenir le parfait petit mouton.

_Mercredi prochain.

_Hm ? Fais-je innocemment.

_Tu es collé. Pour t'être « battu » avec un certain John Watson.

_Bien.

_Non, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas BIEN. S'énerve brusquement le roux. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas... !

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, une main nerveuse venant caresser son visage.

_Je ne peux pas quoi ? Je demande durement.

_J'en sais rien. Tu me fatigues. Admet-il d'une voix rauque.

Je n'ajoute rien. C'est la pire chose qu'il aurait pu dire. S'il avait crié, j'aurais compris. Il aurait fini sa phrase « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire comme les autres adolescents ? », j'aurais compris. Vraiment.

Savoir que je le _fatigue_ est quelque chose de nettement plus douloureux (douloureux ?) car en vérité, j'en ai pleinement conscience. D'être un trou du cul. Je suis la pire chose qui leur soit jamais arrivée à lui et à Mummy... à la plupart des gens qui ont le malheur de croiser ma route. Pourtant, que puis-je y faire ? Je ne peux pas cesser d'être moi. Pour cela il faudrait que je…

_Pardon. Dis-je le visage tourné vers la vitre.

Le roux se redresse vivement sous le coup de la surprise, néanmoins, il reste trop choqué pour ne serait-ce que formuler une syllabe.

Si je souhaite cesser d'être moi-même, je dois cesser d'_être_. Jamais je ne pourrais changer. Il est des personnes capables de se modeler pour répondre aux attentes de leur entourage et il y a moi. Raté, méchant, égocentrique.

Le chauffeur gare l'auto dans la grande cour et je sors d'un pas lent. Ma chambre m'accueille silencieusement, son odeur particulière, mélange de crème pharmaceutique, d'expériences et d'encens flottant de-ci, de là.

J'ôte mes vêtements et décide de rester en boxer. _Cesser d'être moi_. Mon seul souhait demeure toutefois celui d'oublier. Ma vie, les gens, les coups, la douleur, Mycroft et sa déception, Mummy et ses attentes, tout. Je hais le monde entier. Ils me font me sentir si gauche. Tellement à part ! Anormal !

Avec hésitation, je me saisis de mon ordinateur portable, attrape un tournevis, l'ouvre et le contemple. Là, entre les circuits, un petit sachet. Un sachet rempli de poudre.

_Blanche et immaculée._

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is ! J'espère que cette première rencontre entre Johnny-boy et Sherlock vous a plu ! <strong>

**Bisous et à bientôt !**

**H.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people ! Avant tout, je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont VRAIMENT touché ! Vous êtes extra ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère, vous plairas autant que le précédent :) Peneloo, merci. X3**

* * *

><p><em>These tiny little things, that make it all begin...<em>

* * *

><p>Je dodeline de la tête, suivant un rythme que mon pied ne bat pas. Je me sens agité. On est mercredi après-midi, je suis collé. <em>Normalement<em>. Je veux dire, rien ne m'oblige à y aller. Je pourrais, si je voulais, aller me faire tatouer les jours de la semaine dans le bas du dos.

Un grognement s'élève et je me retourne avant de m'apercevoir que c'est de moi qu'il provient. Je souris mollement devant le constat et décide d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de retenue.

_Holmes, vous allez bien ?

J'ignore le professeur de garde et vais m'affaler sur une chaise.

_Copiez l'autobiographie devant vous jusqu'à dix-huit heures trente.

J'ajuste l'emplacement du bouquin avec la plus grande précision, de sorte que, lorsque je l'emploie comme oreiller, aucune douleur quelconque ne me scie la nuque. Les autres élèves arrivent au compte-gouttes. Apparemment pas pressés pour un sous. Watson est collé lui-aussi. Ce serait le moment d'entamer la conversation. Au fond, ce n'est pas comme si la première fois qu'on s'était vus, je l'avais insulté, il m'avait frappé en retour et balancé dans une benne à ordures. Il y a bon espoir.

Le loup pointe sa queue de nez quand on parle de.., je n'ai jamais compris ce proverbe. Le blond se voit obligé de prendre le pupitre à ma droite. Un silence sourd s'étend, grand comme l'Equateur. Les stylos frétillent, les billes roulent, les pages se tournent…

Je déplie avec des gestes empreints d'une précaution exagérée le bout de papier (blanc) qui vient d'atterrir sur ma table :

_Gars, ça va ?-JW_

Mon cerveau peine légèrement, si bien que quand je me retourne vers le fils Watson, je ne parviens qu'à mimer : « _What the… ? »_

_Mec, le concept des petits mots, c'est que t'écris dessus pour t'exprimer !-JW_

Un sourire en coin étire mon visage comme je réponds d'une écriture relativement correcte :

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?-SH_

_T'as un énorme bleu qui dépasse de ton col donc je me demandais si… ça allait-JW_

_C'est de ta faute si j'ai ce truc hideux.-SH_

Le prochain mot me frappe en plein sur le front et je ne pense pas que cela soit fait accidentellement :

_C'était pas ça la question !-JW_

_Non, ça va. J'ai juste la peau qui marque.-SH_

Le blond paraît un instant surpris par ma réponse et la retenue reprend sans plus de perturbation. Le sommeille m'enlace déjà quand le prof prend soudainement conscience de sa fonction d'éducateur et veut me faire partager sa joie :

_Holmes, votre bureau n'est pas un lit !

Avec toute la peine du monde, je redresse la tête afin d'acquiescer nonchalamment, un pouce levé dans sa direction. Mon crâne retombe néanmoins sur mon oreiller improvisé.

_Holmes ! S'égosille le professeur, me tapant sur les nerfs.

_QUOI ? Je m'écrie. Allez donc retrouver votre femme avant qu'elle ne finisse engrossée par le facteur!

_Pardon ? Demande-t-il, dépité.

Un sourire soulève mes traits.

_Elle est déjà enceinte. Fais-je.

_Comment vous… ? Bégaie le professeur.

La classe est silencieuse. Tous les regards sont braqués sur nous. J'adore être sur le devant de la scène. Tel Houdini ou Copperfield avec cent fois plus de classe. Cependant, ne vous méprenez pas. Mes déductions ne sont pas de simples devinettes. Non, je suis un observateur, un scientifique. Le reste n'est que poudre aux yeux.

_Le rouge à lèvres, je commence. Depuis le début de l'année, vous avez les lèvres étrangement rosées. Parce que votre femme vous embrasse tous les matins et laisse une trace de son rouge sur vos lèvres. Depuis quelques mois, en plus d'avoir les lèvres ternes, vous ne portez que très rarement votre alliance comme si vous aviez oublié de la mettre. Et lorsque vous l'avez, vous la tripotez sans arrêt, songeur.

_Ça ne veut rien dire ! S'insurge l'homme.

_Passons donc à vos vêtements, sales. Votre déjeuner qui n'est plus maison. Votre barbe, votre odeur. Dur de dormir sur le canapé hein ?

_Et pour le facteur ? Questionne-t-il, confirmant de ce fait ma théorie.

Je soupire en faisant un geste vague de la main.

_Vous êtes un mauvais mari. Quand on ajoute les jupes légères de votre femme qu'on saupoudre avec le physique plus qu'avantageux du facteur du quartier...

Je peux voir certaines bouches s'entrouvrir de stupéfaction. C'est jouissif.

_Mais comment… Comment ? Balbutie l'éducateur de la façon la plus pitoyable qu'il soit.

_Une brochure pour femme enceinte dépasse de votre sac et vous avez l'air d'être à deux doigts de crever. Or, un homme comme vous qui apprend la grossesse de sa femme est plutôt du genre à sauter de joie. _Sauf, _si l'enfant n'est pas de lui.

Voilà. Je m'attendais à une toute autre réaction (un tonnerre d'applaudissements ?) au moment où le professeur, fou de rage, se jette littéralement sur moi. Heureusement pour mon visage, quelques élèves ont le bon sens de nous séparer. J'essuie sèchement le sang qui coule de mon nez, attrape mes affaires et prends la porte. C'est dingue ! Pourquoi est-ce que les gens sont toujours si en colère ?

_Holmes ! Apelle-t-on dans mon dos.

Cette voix…

_Oh putain ! Ce que tu viens de faire gars, c'était genre énorme ! Continue le blond quand il arrive à ma hauteur.

_Sérieux ? Tentais-je incrédule.

_Mais mec, c'était juste wahouu ! Approuve Watson avec de grands gestes.

_Ah…merci, fais-je avec un sourire bancal.

_Où est-ce que t'as appris à faire ça ? Questionne-il en réajustant sa veste à l'effigie de l'équipe du lycée.

_J'ai toujours su.

_Eh ben tu dois être un sacré génie…

Nous marchons côte à côte en direction de la sortie, nos pas raisonnant en rythme contre le lino.

_Au fait, dis-je mollement, pourquoi as-tu quitté la classe ?

_M'ennuyais sévère. Et puis, tu as créé une diversion, donc, j'en profite.

Je pense à Jim et à ma mission lorsque j'ajoute :

_Je meurs de faim. Ça te dit un chinois ?

Le co-capitaine marque sa surprise par un léger ralentissement. Un haussement d'épaule plus tard, il déclare :

_Ouais, pourquoi pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is ! Au fait, je viens d'y penser et je ne crois pas l'avoir mentionné avant mais les paroles au début des chapitres, et le titre lui-même, sont tiré d'une chanson de Keane, <em>My Shadow<em>. Je l'aime beaucoup et je pense qu'elle correspond pas mal à Sherlock et à John. :)**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**

**H.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Oh merci à tous pour vos reviews ! C'est juste...brillant. x3 Thank you Peneloo chéri :)**

* * *

><p><em>Time to take your place<em>

* * *

><p>_À ce soir ! Me lance nonchalamment Mycroft en prenant la direction du bâtiment des terminales.<p>

Sa phrase rentre en collision frontale avec mon indifférence. _Lundi à la mords-moi le nœud._ Je passe une main lasse sur mes yeux cernés et consulte mon Smartphone. « Hello Holmsy ! J'suis fier de toi ! La Sarah et moi, ça marche du tonnerre ! xoxo-JM »

Deux semaines que mon plan est en marche. Watson a totalement délaissé la fille Sawyer. Etant co-capitaine, entre les cours et les entraînements, il ne lui reste que très peu de temps libre. Il semblerait qu'il préfère le passer avec moi plutôt qu'avec Sarah Sawyer. En même temps, il n'y a pas photo. Cette fille est aussi intéressante qu'une thèse écrite en allemand sur la reproduction des moustiques Sud-Africains.

_Hey Sherlock !

Je me retourne avec toute la rapidité relative à un lundi matin classique.

_Oh John, salut. Ça va ? Dis-je d'une traite. (Après observation de mes congénères boutonneux, il m'a semblé que cette phrase d'entrée de jeu était la plus appropriée, plus, elle n'engendre aucun éclat de violence insensé)

_Bien, merci. En fait, je voulais te demander si tu faisais quelque chose ce week-end ?

_Oui. A dire vrai, j'ai un tête-à-tête.

_Un rendez-vous ? Questionne le blond avec une expression indéchiffrable.

_En quelque sorte, j'acquiesce, absent.

Mycroft m'a ramené cette tête de singe la semaine passée. J'ignore où il l'a trouvée mais elle tombe à pic et me sera très utile dans mes recherches sur la décomposition des tissus cérébraux. Béni soit le singe qui a perdu la vie en évitant d'endommager sa boîte crânienne. Amen.

Les élèves se dispersent dans les corridors, certains se retournant pour nous observer indiscrètement. Il faut dire qu'on est plantés en plein milieu du corridor central, bras ballants, muets comme des cadavres.

_Et toi, que fais-tu ce week-end ? Je m'enquiers afin de meubler le silence.

_Y'a pas d'entraînement ce week. Donc.., je vais sûrement aller boire un verre avec les gars.

_Bien. Cela resserrera vos liens, renforcera votre confiance mutuelle et vous progresserez plus efficacement sur le terrain.

_Ouais. C'est cool, approuve Watson, gêné.

_En tout cas, n'hésite pas à passer si tu veux un truc pour la gueule de bois. J'ai créé un mélange adéquat de solutions diverses qui éradique en sept minutes vingt tous les maux de tête. Peu importe leur source. Enfin, tant que ce n'est pas une tumeur. Et il n'y a rien à craindre…, en théorie.

_Sensas, mec. Je passe le récupérer chez toi après les cours ?

_D'accord, je consens, surpris à l'idée qu'il accepte si facilement d'avaler une mixture qui n'a été jusqu'à présent testée que sur un rat.

La cloche annonçant la fin de l'intercours claironne. Le restant d'élèves parasitant le couloir s'éparpille, nous laissant seuls le blond et moi. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche : « Occupe le fils Watson, j'arrive avec Sawyer. Hors de question qu'il nous voie, Holmes.-JM » J'allais ranger l'appareil lorsqu'une nouvelle secousse le parcourt : « Bouge Holmes ! BOUGE ! »

Il n'a pas eu le temps de signer son message. _C'est __mauvais__._ D'un geste vif, j'empoigne le bras du co-capitaine, ouvre un placard et l'y pousse sans douceur.

_Mais qu'est-ce que…Commence Watson.

_Ne dis rien ! Je m'exclame. Je veux dire…, John. C'est assez dur pour moi de te l'avouer…

Il y a des moments où vous ne savez plus vraiment ce que vous êtes en train de faire (la drogue et les heures de sommeil manquantes n'aidant en rien). Cela ne vous a jamais dérangé par le passé mais aujourd'hui c'est absurdement différent. En ce jour, plus qu'un autre, vous _devez _être en pleine possession de vos moyens. Car vous allez mentir. Sans préparation mentale préalable, défait de toutes vos phrases d'esquive classique. Dans ce genre de moment, vous donnez le libre-arbitre à votre seule échappatoire, vos lèvres.

Ma bouche s'ouvre d'elle-même et mes lèvres se meuvent pour formuler un mensonge sur lequel je n'ai aucune emprise :

_John, tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis avant. Je n'en ai pas en fait… Le fait que tu sois là, avec moi, compte beaucoup pour moi. Donc je voulais…

La voix de Jim filtre à travers la porte dans mon dos et, secoué par l'hybride d'une urgence envahissante mêlée à une excitation incongrue et un poil angoissante, je m'avance vivement contre la poitrine du blond, mes mains encadrant son visage, son souffle s'entremêlant au mien.

_Gars…

_Shut. Tais-toi et regarde-moi bien. Je voulais juste te remercier et te dire que je t'apprécie énormément.

Sous le coup d'une pulsion superbement plus stupide que mes imbécilités précédentes, je dépose un baiser à la commissure des lèvres du blond.

_Merci, je souffle.

Les yeux de Watson font frémir ma culpabilité et je me sens mal lorsque celui-ci répond :

_De… rien.

Mon portable vibre derechef m'indiquant la sortie de Jim et de Sarah du couloir principale. Les yeux bleus du blond sont toujours ancrés dans les miens alors que je me confonds dans un malaise grandissant...

Cette fille, Sarah, est parfaite pour lui. Ils se complètent, reflétant le cliché indéfectible des plus populaires du lycée.

Au fond (comme en surface), je déteste tout ce qu'ils représentent. C'est fou. Ce type d'élèves, de personnes, vivent dans une bulle de perfection étrange. Tout va toujours bien pour eux et même quand ils ont des problèmes, cela n'atteint même pas le tiers du quart de la gravité des vôtres, des miens. Il est vrai que je n'adresse la parole à John que par intérêt. Tous les mots qui roulent sur ma langue ne sont prononcés, la plupart du temps, que pour me jouer de lui et pour prouver à tous mon intelligence. Mais alors que le temps passe, mes doutes se confirment : _Watson est un gars bien. _

Gentil, toujours souriant et soucieux de vos états d'âmes. Le pire est que, contrairement à la plupart des gens, il le fait sincèrement. Parce qu'il s'inquiète pour vos petites vies minables et pathétiques. De même qu'il se soucie de moi...

On peut dire tout ce que l'on veut sur moi. Me traiter de tous les noms et assurément, toutes vos insultes et injures seront justifiées. La seule chose qui me dérange est qu'il est facile à tout homme (ou presque) de faire du mal à un inconnu ou à une personne qui de par sa stupidité ou hypothétique méchanceté, le « mérite ». Seulement voilà, lorsque cette personne a prouvé sa bonté et sa gentillesse, c'est vous qui devenez _malhonnête_.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>_À quelle heure dois-je le boire docteur ? Plaisante le blond en se saisissant de la fiole tendue.<p>

_Très drôle. Prends-le quand tu sens que tu es totalement HS et que tu fais l'asticot, je réponds les jambes étendues devant moi.

_L'asticot ? Répète le blond, incertain.

Il est assis sur mon lit, ses bras lui servant d'appuis, les mains perdu dans mes coussins. J'essaie tant bien que mal d'oublier mon embarras enfantin et répond :

_Tu sais, quand tu bois trop et que tu te retrouves à faire l'asticot sur le plancher…

_Enorme ! Je te vois bien, rampant sur le sol, totalement déchiré ! Ahahah !

_Je n'ai pas dit que je l'avais fait ! Me défendis-je vivement.

_Ouais mais tu l'as fait ! Tu as fait l'asticot ! Continue John toujours aussi hilare.

Je ne réponds rien mais croise les jambes et tapote bruyamment sur le dessus de mon bureau.

Sans toquer, Mycroft entre dans la pièce les bras chargés d'un plateau repas qu'il dépose sur mon lit, à gauche du blond.

_Mummy a appris qu'on avait un invité, précise-t-il.

_Je n'ai plus quatre ans et demi, reprends-le, je rétorque, atone.

Le roux claque sèchement de la langue avant de balayer ma remarque de la main.

_Tu me présentes ton _ami _? Poursuit-il.

_Non.

Nous nous affrontons durement du regard et j'allais prendre le dessus sur le roux quand Watson intervient :

_John Watson, enchanté !

J'hausse les sourcils devant la politesse du co-capitaine. Ce n'est pas qu'il a pour habitude d'être un barbare sauvage et illettré. Cependant, comme le blond passe la plupart (totalité) de son temps à m'appeler : « mec » ou « gars », je commençais à me poser des questions quant à la diversité de son vocabulaire. Non sans parler du fait que Mycroft ne vaut vraiment pas la peine qu'il fasse des efforts.

_Mycroft Holmes, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Sherlock ramène un ami, répond mon frère en saisissant la main tendue du basketteur.

Mes poings se serrent de façon incontrôlable comme j'hésite à les utiliser afin de ratatiner l'énorme protubérance nasale du roux. Cette plaie aurait tout aussi bien pu dire : _Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Sherlock a un ami. _Je n'y aurais vu aucune espèce de différence.

_Oh vous êtes le frère de Sherlock ? S'étonne John.

_Son grand frère. Il ne vous a pas parlé de moi ?

Gêné, le blond se gratte légèrement l'arrière de la tête, un sourire contrit pendu aux lèvres. D'un pas lent, je me rends jusqu'au plateau et fouille impassiblement entre les pâtisseries à la recherche d'une douceur convenable.

_Non, mais j'avais déjà vu votre nom sur la liste de classe des terminales. En fait, je cherchais un ami qui est lui aussi en dernière année, Lestrade. Vous le connaissez ?

Le roux fait mine de réfléchir. _Il sait parfaitement qui est ce Lestrade._ Mycroft connait tout le monde. Il sait ce que vous avez mangé la veille, l'heure à laquelle vous l'avez fait et à quelle vitesse vous avez mastiqué votre viande. Par contre, il n'est même pas fichu de dire à Mummy que je déteste le chocolat.

_Oui. Gregory Lestrade. C'est un brave gars. Vraiment aimable, il ira loin.

Un silence, gêné d'un côté, tranquille de l'autre, s'installe, à peine troublé par le bruit que font les biscuits chocolatés que je balance au sol.

_Sherlock… Commence le roux.

_Ce plateau est nul. Reprends-le, je l'interromps.

John pose des yeux désapprobateurs sur moi, Mycroft s'empare de l'assiette d'argent avec un soupir las.

_Ce fut un plaisir, John, sourit-il avant de se retirer.

_Pour moi également, répond le co-capitaine.

La porte à peine claquée, le blond déclare avec une moue réprobatrice :

_Ce que tu viens de faire, c'était pas sympa.

_Je n'ai rien fait, dis-je d'un ton neutre avant de me laisser tomber à la place qui fut précédemment occupée par le plateau repas.

J'ôte mes chaussures salies par les pâtisseries et m'étends sur le dos. J'allais fermer les yeux quand Watson ajoute, entêté :

_Ton frère s'est donné la peine de te ramener un truc à manger, t'aurais au moins pu dire merci au lieu de l'envoyer se faire voir.

_Je ne l'ai pas envoyé se faire voir. Et puis, ces trucs étaient bourrés d'arômes artificiels, de calories et de pleins d'autres bonnes choses pour finir obèse et en mauvaise santé. C'était de la légitime défense.

Le blond se retourne et se penche légèrement en avant afin de pouvoir me faire face, son visage volant à contre-jour, haut au-dessus du mien.

_N'importe quoi… T'es vraiment pas croyable comme gars.

Les yeux du blond semblent ne plus vouloir quitter les miens, me creusant peu à peu un énorme trou dans la tête. Je n'aurais jamais dû me coucher ici. Mais en même temps… c'est mon lit.

Dire que Jim doit être en train d'emballer la fille Sawyer. L'amour de la vie du co-capitaine…

D'accord, j'ai du mal à croire en ce genre de connerie pour vielle fille frustrée. Cependant, je dois reconnaître que cette pisseuse sans intérêt devenait presque jolie lorsqu'elle était pendue au bras de Watson.

S'il apprend un jour que j'ai participé à…

_Au fait, pour ce qui s'est passé au lycée… Commence le blond en clignant abusivement des yeux, mal à l'aise.

Il se tait, respire bruyamment et après s'être humidifié les lèvres une bonne dizaine de fois reprend :

_Je trouve que t'es un type pas mal cool moi aussi. Je veux dire, okay, parfois on a franchement envie de te cogner mais au fond t'es vraiment... bien.

_Tes pupilles sont dilatées, dis-je pour toute réponse.

Naïvement, le blond porte ses doigts à ses yeux comme si les toucher pouvait lui permettre d'analyser sa mydriase. Ce geste demeure, bien évidemment, sans succès et le co-capitaine finit par détourner le regard.

Nous restons silencieux et je me demande sérieusement comment on en est arrivés là. Ne devait-il pas prendre la mixture contre la gueule de bois et s'en aller ? Est-ce que ce serait mal poli de lui demander de partir ? Ai-je jamais été quelqu'un de poli ?

_C'est une vrai tête ? Demande brusquement le blond en regardant l'étagère murale au-dessus de moi.

_Il s'appelle Singe.

Devant l'air interrogateur de John, j'explique :

_Callithrix jacchus, aussi appelé « Ouistiti à toupets blanc ». Mycroft m'a remmené cette tête la semaine passée et je me suis dit qu'avant de la disséquer, je devais peut-être lui donner un nom.

Le visage du blond affiche une expression qui dépasse de loin l'ahurissement alors je continue en ayant cette étrange impression de m'enfoncer :

_Mummy a dit que c'était une bonne idée.

_Ouais… J'imagine.

J'allais me décider à devenir « malpoli » quand le blond ajoute, les mains tendues en direction du bocal :

_Je peux ?

J'acquiesce et Watson enlève lui aussi ses chaussures afin de grimper sur le matelas. Il s'avance jusqu'à moi et une fois à genoux, essaie d'attraper le bocal. Dans l'entreprise son sweatshirt remonte, laissant apercevoir une douce ligne de poils blonds. Enfin, j'ignore si ses poils sont « doux ». Mais ils ont l'air de l'être. Cela ne reste toutefois qu'une banale ligne de poils... Watson parvient à attraper le récipient en verre et son pull reprend sa place initiale.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :D<strong>

**H.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people ! Vos reviews sont toujours plus plaisantes ! C'est incroyable ! Merci beaucoup à vous tous/toutes !**

**Peneloo, tu es une beta d'exception x3**

* * *

><p><em>That's when you hitch your star to mine...<em>

* * *

><p>_As-tu déjà été attiré par des poils ?<p>

Jim lève les yeux de son Smartphone, me reconsidère d'un air grave avant de lentement poser son portable à terre.

_Quoi ? Dit-il, chaque lettre se détachant de manière abusive.

_Rien, laisse tomber, fais-je avec hâte, mon joint me semblant tout de suite plus intéressant et grandement moins embarrassant.

Le brun rampe jusqu'à moi, l'herbe criant sous le frottement de son jean Levis. Une fois à mes côtés, il tire sur le col de sa marinière et lance :

_Tu vois ces poils-là ? Ils ont attiré plus de personnes qu'un pot de Nutella oublié dans un camp d'amaigrissement.

_Mais ce ne sont que de vulgaires tiges pilaires ! Je m'écrie.

_Vulgaire, Sherly. Exactement. On pourrait même dire carrément et odieusement _sexy_…sauf si tu es obèse et laid.

Le brun s'empare du joint et tire nonchalamment dessus. Carrément sexy hein ?

_Qui c'est ? Demande-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Voyant exactement où il veut en venir, je feins l'ignorance et questionne :

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_Holmes, déconne pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais me cacher quelque chose.

_On parie ? Je siffle, arrogant.

Le brun se redresse mollement, son sourire s'élargissant plus que de raison.

_D'accord.

_Quel est l'enjeu ? Je demande en ramassant la cigarette roulée délaissée par Jim.

J'allais la rallumer lorsqu'il annonce, la tête penchée sur le côté :

_Si tu perds, j'aurai le droit de te faire du mal.

Ma bouche s'ouvre pour formuler une phrase qui finit par m'échapper. Me faire du _mal _?

Jim Moriarty fait partit du genre de personnes qui ne sont jamais sympathiques avec autrui. Même si on a quelques points communs et qu'on pourrait presque appeler le lien qui nous unit de l'amitié, je peine à me souvenir de la dernière fois où le brun ne m'a pas fait un coup bas, lancé une pique ou pire, essayé de me piquer _littéralement_.

_Si tu gagnes, tu auras le droit de me demander tout ce que tu veux. N'importe quoi. Vraiment, ajoute-t-il, mortellement sérieux.

Je le regarde longuement à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de trahison future ou de traquenard ingénieusement tordu. Car il y a un piège. Avec Jim, il y en a toujours un.

_Alors Holmsy, t'acceptes ? Relance-t-il un air joyeux illuminant son visage pâle.

_Non. Et puis, je ne pense pas que tu aies quelque chose qui m'intéresse, je réponds finalement.

Jim ne sourit que lorsqu'il sait qu'il va vous mettre à terre, vous écraser comme une vulgaire punaise et violer votre cadavre le jour de votre enterrement devant toute votre famille et vos proches réunis.

Il n'a pas besoin de bluffer. Non. Le bluff est un privilège réservé aux joueurs de seconde zone accros à la méthadone. Sur ce point, Jim et moi sommes presque similaires. Jouer n'est pas un loisir. Chaque coup est réfléchi, calculé, aucune possibilité ou hypothèse n'est écartée.

Même celles qui disent que vous ne pouvez pas gagner… _pas cette fois._

_Roh ! Tu n'es pas drôle Holmes ! S'écrie-t-il.

_La fille Sawyer l'est-elle plus ? Je demande en m'adossant à un arbre aux branches nues.

_Elle est aussi intéressante que… Dis, tu te souviens du jour où le vieux Fathmomb a lu cette thèse allemande sur la reproduction des moustiques sud-africains ?

_Oui, je réponds, les coins de ma bouche se soulevant d'eux-mêmes.

_Cette gosse est dix mille fois plus chiante qu'une thèse sur les culicidés. J'ai jamais vu ça ! Ne ris pas de mon malheur Sherlock !

Des volutes de fumée s'échappent de ma bouche alors que je me moque ouvertement du brun. Je l'avais bien dis ! Sawyer est exécrable !

_Mais bon, continue le brun en s'allongeant, sa tête prenant place sur mes genoux. Elle a juste un corps à damner un saint. Putain, c'est tellement injuste qu'une conne pareille ait une plastique aussi splendide !

Le brun se tape le front avec agacement, énervé par ce constat qui m'est apparu comme une évidence dès les premières secondes où mes yeux ont eu le malheur de se poser sur Sarah Sawyer.

_Vois le bon côté des choses, le bal est dans trois jours, tu n'auras plus à la supporter longtemps.

_Pas faux. J'espère juste qu'elle ne l'ouvrira pas pendant l'acte. Sinon je te jure que je la bâillonne.

Je ferme les yeux, me laissant emporter par la fraîcheur ambiante. Le souffle de Jim se fait plus lent alors que nous nous laissons, tous deux, glisser dans une somnolence molle et tranquille embaumée par l'odeur sans équivoque de la marijuana.

J'espère que la fille Sawyer ne fait pas usage de ses cordes vocales autrement que pour hurler des insanités telles que : « Oui ! » ou « Plus fort ! ». Dans le cas contraire, Jim la fera taire d'une façon ou d'un autre. Même si ladite façon doit la conduire à s'étouffer dans son propre vomi.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux que les week-ends. Si la société pense que c'est en octroyant des jours de congé en fin de semaine qu'elle fera remonter la bourse et renflouera ses caisses, elle se trompe. Pire que ça, elle a <em>tort.<em>

_N'oublie pas ta casquette.

J'hésitais encore entre « Quoi ? » et « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'adresses la parole ? » quand le roux ajoute en se massant les tempes :

__Je disais, _pour la sortie d'aujourd'hui, ne fait pas comme la dernière fois, n'oublie pas ta casquette.

_Une sortie ? Je demande en repoussant ma tartine du bout du doigt.

_La sortie en famille, Sherlock.

_Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? Et puis, je ne peux pas venir, je lance en essuyant très peu discrètement mes doigts salis de confiture sur la nappe.

Mycrot lève les yeux au ciel et remue son café avec énergie, la moitié allant se renverser sur ladite nappe qui est, soit dit en passant, la préférée de Mummy.

J'ai toujours haï les fins de semaines et ces joyeuses balades pour familles en voie de disparition n'améliorent pas les choses_. _ Ces sorties sont toujours ratées_. _C'est dingue. A chaque fois, il faut qu'on avoisine le sommet du top cinq de la nullité (Boy George et le nazisme se partageant les premières places).

_Et pour quelle raison est-ce que l'on devrait se passer de ta présence ? Demande le roux, insistant.

J'émiette nonchalamment un morceau de brioche allégée (strictement réservée à Mycroft), les yeux perdus dans le vague. J'ignore encore quelle raison je vais pouvoir lui fournir. Jim pourrait faire l'affaire si le roux ne le détestait pas plus qu'un régime draconien. Non sans parler du fait que Mummy l'a en horreur sans jamais l'avoir rencontré.

_Jonh Watson m'a invité, dis-je sur un ton léger.

_Pardon ?

_Ne prends pas un air aussi surpris, ça me vexerait presque, fais-je sèchement.

_D'accord. Acquiesce-t-il avant de s'enquérir :

_Tu es sûr ? Peut-être qu'il y a un malentendu.

_Va te faire voir Mycroft. Sérieusement, je déclare, le reste de la brioche allant rencontrer le sol dans un bruit mat.

_Sherlock ! Appelle le roux alors que je ferme la porte.

Sale petit potelé à la mords-moi le nœud.

_Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… te faire de la peine. S'excuse lentement le roux lorsqu'il me rattrape.

Me « faire de la peine » ? Enorme. Je ne suis pas vexé, je voulais juste qu'il se sente assez coupable pour me prêter sa voiture tout en me gratifiant d'une belle somme d'argent.

_Ouais, dis-je d'une voix sourde.

_Tu veux que j'appelle le chauffeur ? S'enquit-il.

_Non, je vais marcher un peu.

Le roux détourne le regard puis finit par plonger sa main au fond de sa poche.

_Tiens, voici mes clés. Ne l'abîme pas.

Je m'empare du trousseau en silence, mes traits restant figés en un masque d'indifférence. Le roux se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné. Les pas de Mummy raisonnent à l'étage et quand ses yeux croisent à nouveau les miens, il ajoute :

_Il y a quelques billets dans la boîte à gants. Sers-toi si tu en as besoin. Hmm, excuse-moi.

_J'y vais. Fis-je en me détournant juste à temps pour cacher un sourire victorieux qui aurait ruiné mon entreprise.

Une fois dans la Mercedes SLS AMG dernier cri, j'essaie de peaufiner mon plan bancal en tout point. Si je ne me rends pas chez Watson, Mycroft le saura. Ce qui exclura totalement la tactique du petit frère blessé de toutes les stratégies d'esquive de week-end pourri. Le problème: je ne peux décemment pas arriver chez John Watson, la bouche en cœur et lui crier après avoir ouvert ma portière: « Allez mon ami ! Monte ! ».

Ce serait drôle. _Une seconde et dem__ie__._

Voyant que mes réflexions n'aboutissent nulle part, j'enclenche le moteur et démarre.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is ! Ahaha j'avoue que le truc du "Allez mon ami ! Monte !" m'a été largement inspiré par une video sur Youtube. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez déjà vu, <strong>

**mais c'est un truc assez débile ahahah ! On y vois juste un type qui crie à la caméra: "Allez, viens !". Autant dire que j'ai un peu honte de m'être inspiré de ça xD !**

**Mais si ça vous interesse, tapez "Allez, viens" sur YT et marrez vous un coup !**

**Bisous **

**H.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews fantastiques ! Je ne sais même plus quoi dire tellement elle me font plaisir ! Merci à tous ! **

**Pepe chérie x3**

* * *

><p><em>It only takes a spark...<em>

* * *

><p>Il y a eu un moment où j'ai eu conscience que c'était une mauvaise idée. Le problème est que deux joints plus tard, cela ne me semblait plus si grave. Au troisième, une petite pensée réprobatrice m'a vivement traversé l'esprit. Cependant, comme toutes les choses vives, elle a fini par <em>s'éteindre<em>.

_Oh je vais le chercher, sourit la mère Watson alors qu'elle se retourne et disparait comme par enchantement du pas de la porte.

Sa voix étouffée ne tarde pourtant pas à s'élever, adoucie par un je ne sais quoi relatif aux pondeuses ménopausées : « Mon chéri ! Un ami est venu te rendre visite ! » Je tamponne légèrement mon visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir qui doit sûrement venir de ma poche et essaie de récupérer la sensibilité de mon cerveau gauche.

_Sherlock ?

Je retiens le « Où ça ? » qui danse sur le bout de ma langue et marmonne :

_Elle est charmante ta mère. Un brave bout de petite femme.

_Ouais…je sais, répond le blond avec un air que je suis dans l'incapacité d'analyser.

Nous restons silencieux. J'ai bien conscience du fait que je devrais annoncer le pourquoi de ma venue mais je suis comme qui dirait obsédé par les battements de mon cœur, anormalement élevés. Il cogne à m'en rompre les côtes. Je pose une main sur ma poitrine.

_Mec t'es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiète Watson en avançant de quelques pas.

_Je crois que je devrais arrêter la margarine, je blague.

Le co-capitaine n'esquisse même pas l'ombre d'un sourire alors que je suis personnellement à deux doigts de me fendre la malle. J'étouffe un éclat de rire sous une quinte de toux et lance :

__Dis, y'a moyen que tu sortes un coup, là ?_

_Non, j'ai invité mes potes, tu te souviens ? Et puis, je sais que je me répète mais t'es _sûr_ que ça va ?

_Ouais, bien sûr que je vais bien, je m'écrie.

Enfin, dans ma tête cela a sonné comme si j'avais hurlé à pleins poumons. En réalité, je n'ai fait que parler d'une voix neutre.

_Dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir… Bon, je vais y aller alors, fais-je en me décalant stratégiquement sur la droite afin de révéler au regard du blond, la superbe Mercedes garée dans l'allée.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

_Gars, cette caisse, elle est à toi ?

_Mycroft me l'a prêtée, dis-je sur un ton nonchalant.

La bouche de John s'entrouvre comme il porte ses mains à sa tête, ahuri.

_Putain mais elle est terrible !

Il s'empresse de rejoindre l'auto en quelques foulées de co-capitaine sportif, musclé, _etcetera, etcetera_.

_Moteur à injection directe, trois virgule huit la seconde, jantes dix-neuf et vingt. Le must est sous le capot, je psalmodie.

Même diminué, je reste un boss. Un manipulateur de génie. Voilà ce que je suis. Sérieusement, il est où mon prix Nobel ? Parce que si les gens avaient un peu de jugeote, ils prendraient exemple sur moi et bon Dieu, cela rendrait un fier service à l'humanité.

_Sous le capot ? Il y a quoi sous le capot ? Demande le blond, incrédule.

J'ouvre ledit capot et laisse place au blond.

_Par tous les saints du paradis…Souffle-t-il. Mais ce sont des diamants ! Des putains de bordel à queue de diamants ! Seigneur !

Je finis par éclater de rire, n'en pouvant plus de me retenir. Watson coule sur moi un regard moitié choqué, moitié abasourdi alors je m'explique entre deux fous rires :

_Je n'avais encore jamais vu personne jurer comme ça ! C'est dingue !

_Dit le type qui avait des diamants incrustés sur le logo de son moteur...

C'est avec beaucoup de peine que je récupère mon souffle et rétorque :

_Ils sont encore assez petits je trouve.

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel. Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête et souffle un dernier « Putain mais quand même hein. C'est abusé. »

_Tu veux la conduire ? Je tente derechef, sachant pertinemment que John ne répondra pas par la négative.

_J'ai pas mon permis.

_Moi non plus, souris-je.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couche lentement, le vent faisant danser nos cheveux ainsi que les brins d'herbe jaunâtre alentours. Finalement, le blond a abandonné l'idée de boire un verre avec ses coéquipiers. Après un arrêt à la supérette, nous avons emprunté toutes les routes de campagne imaginables et lorsque l'excitation automobile du co-capitaine est retombée, nous avons fait une pause dans un champ afin de pouvoir <em>enfin <em>descendre l'alcool acheté à la supérette.

_Mec, ce truc est vachement dégueulasse, grimace le blond en regardant sa bouteille de thé froid, écœuré.

_Tu trouves ? Je m'étonne.

Etant tous deux novices en préparation de boissons alcoolisées, nous sommes partis du principe que si quelque chose est bon à la base, il ne peut être que meilleur avec de l'alcool. Nul besoin de préciser qu'on a eu tort.

_Me dis pas que tu penses le contraire…Souffle le co-capitaine toujours aussi dégoûté.

_Le thé froid est bon, le Martini aussi, dis-je lentement.

_Oui mais les deux ensemble, c'est vomitif, continue le blond.

J'essaye d'avaler une gorgée du mélange mais suis vite interrompu par son goût plus que mauvais. J'éprouve une peine non-dissimulable à avaler le liquide et bien entendu, le fils Watson ne rate pas une miette du spectacle. Reprenant contenance, je lance :

_Quand on ferme les yeux sur le petit goût de jus de pied…ça a son charme.

John lève les yeux au ciel et lorsque son regard se pose à nouveau sur moi, il éclate d'un grand rire, pas moqueur, juste joyeux. J'ai un sourire paresseux, le cerveau toujours engourdi par les effets de la marijuana.

Le silence reprend ses droits comme je ferme les yeux, somnolant. J'allais sombrer pour de bon quand le blond s'allonge à mes côtés et déclare :

_C'était une après-midi vraiment cool.

_Grâce à la Mercedes ou à ma personnalité extraordinaire ? Je demande nonchalamment, les yeux toujours clos.

_Grâce à la Mercedes bien sûr !

Je souris franchement. Mon crâne me fait affreusement souffrir. La dernière fois que j'ai eu aussi mal à la tête, c'était… Non, je n'ai jamais eu une migraine pareille. En même temps, ça m'apprendra à me poser au soleil comme si ma peau était aussi résistante que celle d'un Sénégalais de trente ans.

_Sérieusement, reprend le basketteur, Je me suis bien marré et si j'avais été une gonzesse, je t'aurais remercié, là tout de suite, à même le sol.

_Si tu avais été une fille, tu aurais eu des MST, dis-je tranquillement.

_Yeurk ! Non ! S'exclame le co-capitaine, réfrénant un frisson de pur dégoût.

_Bien sûr que si. Logiquement, tu aurais été co-capitaine des Pom Pom girls et c'est bien connu, toutes ces chieuses ont, ont eu ou vont avoir des maladies sexuellement transmissibles.

Le blond s'agite à mes côtés. Les yeux toujours clos, j'attends qu'il se calme. De ce fait, il pourra revenir à la charge car, Watson n'abandonne jamais, il est trop têtu pour cela.

_Elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça ! Relance le joueur.

_Prouve-le, souris-je en prenant la peine d'ouvrir un œil.

Le blond soutient mon semi-regard avec détermination. Ses lèvres se mettent à bouger sans pour autant émettre un son alors qu'il cherche dans sa mémoire le nom d'une jeune sportive à pompons qui n'aura pas couché sans raison apparente, son cerveau ne lui permettant pas d'émettre l'hypothèse qu'elle devrait _peut-être_ se protéger.

_Emily Mayers, finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire.

_En plus d'avoir eu une MST il y a deux ans, l'année passée pendant les vacances d'été, elle a _avorté_.

_Tu n'es pas sérieux…

_Le père était ce type ennuyeux, tu sais, Anderson.

_Non, pas Anderson ! S'exclame-t-il semblant encore plus écœuré.

Je passe une main sur mon visage afin de cacher mon énième sourire. Mes zygomatiques ne vont pas survivre à cette journée si ça continue.

_Ces filles sont vraiment toutes fracassées. Dire que j'ai hésité à en inviter une au bal…Capitule le blond.

_Tu n'as pas de cavalière ? Je m'étonne.

J'étais convaincu que Watson allait accompagner la fille Sawyer au bal d'hiver. Pour une fois dans ma vie, ça ne me gêne aucunement d'avoir eu tort. Enfin, _j'espère_ sincèrement me tromper.

_Evidemment que j'en ai une ! Tu me vois débarquer demain dans la grande salle du lycée, sans cavalière au bras ? Tout le monde risquerait de penser que je suis homo ou un truc dans le genre.

Mon sourire s'efface aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu. Avoir une carence en cavalière ne me gêne _absolument _pas. La terre entière peut bien douter de mon orientation sexuelle, je n'en ai strictement rien à secouer. Je referme l'œil que j'avais précédemment pris la peine d'ouvrir alors que je lance mollement :

_Qui t'accompagnera ?

_Sarah Sawyer, tu la connais ?

Voilà. En même temps, je le _savais. _N'empêche, j'ai juste envie de me lever, de regarder le ciel et de montrer mon plus beau doigt à l'hypothétique Dieu qui s'y cache. Il est hors de question que j'aille voir la dégringolade que sera le bal de demain pour le blond. _Jim est le cavalier de Sawyer_. Et à moins que cette horripilante abrutie ait un clone de sa personne, elle est incapable d'accompagner les deux.

Quelle chieuse. Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir? Si le blond arrive demain, tout bien vêtu, les chaussures cirées et patati et tralala pour voir sa fichue Sarah pendue au bras de Moriarty…

_Hey, t'es toujours là ? Sourit John.

_Oui, Sarah Sawyer. Elle est cool, dis-je d'une traite en me redressant.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah hoo ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! <strong>

**Bisous **

**H.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde ! Vos reviews vont me tuer ! Même quand j'ai eu une journée terrible, elles arrivent à me faire sourire comme une abrutie ! Merci pour vos encouragements ! Pépé, tu es la meilleure et c'est grâce à ton efficacité que je bosse aussi vite. J'ai pas envie de te décevoir ahaha !**

* * *

><p><em>To tear the world apart...<em>

* * *

><p>Le plus dur quand on est fatigué (en plus de savoir qu'on l'est) est de faire croire aux autres qu'on pète la forme. En fait, c'est un peu comme regarder ces publicités pour maison de retraite. C'est toujours bourré de petits vieux tout contents. Ils font des pas de danse merdiques, sourient à la caméra et finalement lancent avec une saleté de voix chevrotante : « Ici, on se sent bien ! »<p>

Mycroft noue son nœud papillon ou essaye de le faire avec beaucoup de vivacité et de détermination. Son visage est rougi par l'effort et de là où je suis (très loin) son papillon doit vivre à Tchernobyl.

_Alors, il est réussi ? demande finalement le roux.

Le truc avec ces petits vieux dans les publicités mensongères, c'est qu'ils n'y vivent pas dans ces maisons et que même si on les payait pour, ils refuseraient. Non sans parler du fait qu'ils sont tous sûrement déjà _mort__s_.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et réponds :

_Si tu avais été manchot, j'aurais compris.

Le roux pousse un énorme soupir puis tire violemment sur le nœud, manquant de s'étrangler. Lassé d'avoir son incapacité accablante sous les yeux (il y a des gens qui ont de _vrais _problèmes dans leur vie) je me lève nonchalamment, vais défaire convenablement son immondice et m'emploie à le recommencer.

_À ton âge… Tu me fais vraiment pitié, je lance une fois le papillon terminé.

_Oui, bien sûr. Maintenant tu pourrais aller t'habiller s'il te plaît ? rétorque Mycroft.

Je resserre les pans de mon drap autour de mon corps alors que je lance :

_Pour quoi faire ?

_Comptes-tu te rendre au bal dans cette tenue ? Persiste-il en faisant de petits gestes en direction du drap blanc. On dirait Jésus !

_Tu dis ça parce que tu me vénères ou la sombre idée qu'est la crucifixion a traversé ton esprit bourré de cholestérol ? Fais-je en me détournant, relativement pressé de quitter la pièce.

La surprise envahit pourtant mes traits lorsque le tissu me glisse des doigts.

_Enlève ton pied de mon drap ! Je m'écrie sans prendre la peine de me retourner.

L'air frais lèche la peau nue de mon dos et je me retiens de frissonner. J'entends sans peine le rire vicieux du roux comme il lance :

_Que vas-tu faire sinon ?

_Je m'en irai sans.

_Et je te laisserai faire…

Le silence reprend ses droits et semblable à celui avant la tempête, il danse entre nous deux. Nous qui attendons en colère, nous qui nous mettons une fois encore au défi. Je jure que si j'ai à quitter cette pièce les fesses à l'air, je m'occuperai moi-même de la liposuccion de Mycroft. J'esquisse un mouvement quand la voix de Mummy déchire le silence comme un éclair :

_Les garçons, ça suffit !

Le regard du roux dévie sur le plafond, s'attendant presque à voir la tête de notre mère en sortir. Il relâche son emprise sur le drap, me jette un regard courroucé en ajustant son smoking impeccable.

_Ton costume est contre l'armoire, je t'attends dans la limousine. Crois-moi, elle ne partira pas sans toi.

Sa remarque est balayée par un vague geste de la main et le tissu en lin retrouve enfin sa place sur mes épaules pâles.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Depuis ma fenêtre, je peux aisément voir la voiture noire garée dans l'allée. Cela fait maintenant trois heures et demi qu'elle attend et croyez-le ou non, elle n'a pas fini de patienter. Et puis, c'est quoi cette idée immonde ? Depuis quand (Seigneur mais depuis quand ?) réveille-t-on de pauvres âmes innocentes à quatorze heures en croyant, <em>sérieusement<em>, pouvoir traîner leurs carcasses à des bals dansants minables ?

Je tire sèchement les rideaux et vais me jeter peu gracieusement sur mon lit. Non sans parler du fait que je vais me faire prendre par Watson. Car il n'y a pas d'autre conclusion possible. Jim va arriver au bras de Sarah et ça va être la catastrophe.

C'est pour éviter ce genre de choses que je m'éloigne le plus possible de mes congénères. Il faut toujours que ça tourne mal ! Si chacun restait chez soi et s'attelait bien sagement à devenir intelligent, on n'en serait pas réduit à se foutre dans les excréments pour une petite imbécile.

Mon portable vibre et c'est vidé de toute énergie que je le ramasse : « Hey Holmsy ! Je dois faire un brin de shopping avant le grand saut (condom, huiles etc…) et passer récupérer mon costume chez Westwood, ça te dit de venir ? Je t'attends au coin de la rue ! xoxo-JM »

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant l'assurance du brun. A quel moment sa proposition laissait-elle transparaitre un choix quelconque de ma part ? Etait-ce seulement une proposition ? Fatigué, je relance mon Smartphone quelque part et ferme les yeux.

Dans ce genre de situation, stressante et exténuante tant elles sont stupides, il _faut _prendre un peu de drogue. J'ignore si c'est raisonnable ou pas mais je peux garantir sans mentir que toute drogue vaut mieux qu'un suicide. Parce que si cela continue, _je vais me tirer un fichue balle entre les deux yeux._

Là, je reconnais que j'ai eu tort. Les gens normaux ne sont pas tous bêtement heureux. Non.

Ils sont sadomaso. De stupides sadomasochistes. Ils s'entourent de gens qui mettent leur confiance en eux et ils le leur rendent bien tout en sachant pertinemment que cela va tourner au vinaigre, que ça va les stresser, les angoisser et leur donner une putain d'envie de sauter d'un toit ! C'est dingue !

…

Je n'ai pas envie de trahir Watson et ça m'ennuie. Quand suis-je devenu si sentimental ? Il me faut les lettres de Jack, j'en ai _besoin_. Pourtant…Zut !

_Aaaah ! Je crie, les mains sur la tête.

C'est insoutenable ! Réfléchir est pour moi un plaisir cependant, là, ce n'est qu'une prise de tête monumentale ! Je me saisis de ce qu'il reste de Singe (un crâne en l'occurrence) et lui confie ma décision :

_Je vais tout lui dire. Il sera en colère puis, ça lui passera.

Les yeux ancrés dans les cavités osseuses de ce qui fut jadis un ouistiti, j'attends une réponse qui ne viendra jamais. Relativement satisfait de mon choix, je m'empare de mon portable (qui était quand même sous la commode !) et envoie les doigts hésitants :

« Salut, je sais que tu es occupé mais il faut que je te parle. On pourrait se voir à dix-huit heures vingt au Starbucks ?-SH »

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>D'accord. Je ne suis pas angoissé. Enfin, si quand même mais en me regardant les gens doivent penser que je suis vraiment cool (yes) et que j'attends ma petite amie. J'ai enfilé le smoking noir que Mycroft m'a préparé. La chemise qui va avec n'est pas blanche mais violette pourtant, ça ne gâche absolument pas l'ensemble. A dire vrai, je me sens un brin de sex appeal habillé de cette façon.<p>

Le blond va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Cependant ces soixante secondes iront se glisser avec les autres sur la pile de ses onze minutes de retard ! J'ignore pourquoi je me presse autant, je ne sais absolument pas de quel manière je vais aborder le sujet de ma trahison : « Un frappuccino ? Je t'ai planté un couteau dans le dos. Tu aimerais un supplément de crème avec ? Le frappuccino, pas la trahison. »

Non, c'est juste immonde. Watson franchit les portes du café et mon stress atteint son paroxysme. Premièrement parce qu'il est splendide, son costume noir lui va magnifiquement bien et sa cravate apporte une note attendrissante (noire à pois blanc, sérieusement, John…) au tableau. Deuxièmement, il est essoufflé, ses joues sont rouges et humides car il a couru sous la neige, sans parapluie, veste ouverte, écharpe en option. Tout ça pour venir se faire entuber. Troisième et dernier problème ? Avouer à un homme qui est sur son trente-et-un que vous l'avez roulé dans la farine n'est jamais chose aisée.

_Hey ! Désolé pour le retard. Harry ne voulait pas sortir de la douche. Quelle sale gamine !

_Pas de soucis, souris-je. Tu veux prendre quelque chose à boire ? Un frappuccino peut-être ?

Le blond acquiesce silencieusement. Seigneur, comment vais-je avouer à un homme extrêmement beau qu'il s'est fait prendre ? Le basketteur s'assied alors que je vais passer commande.

_Frappuccino et café noir, ce sera tout ? S'enquiert la vendeuse.

_Non. Avec le café, j'aimerais quelques gouttes de ciguë, je réponds, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

_Je vous demande pardon ?

_Si vous voulez. Mais faites vite.

La jeune vendeuse me regarde, ébahie. Et je me rends compte qu'elle ne bouge pas d'un poil.

_Vous comptez me donner ces boissons ou il faut que je vous supplie ? Fais-je sèchement.

_Excusez-moi, s'éparpille-t-elle.

_Arrêtez de vous confondre en excuses et préparez cette fichue commande.

Lorsque je reviens à notre table, le blond ajuste tranquillement son nœud de cravate. Je dépose lentement sa boisson en face de lui et reprends ma place initiale. Soit ma chaise s'est changée en béton armé lorsque j'étais au loin, soit je suis très anxieux. Pour alléger mon angoisse, je vais joyeusement opter pour l'hypothèse du béton armé.

_Alors, que voulais-tu me dire de si important ? Commence le sportif après avoir pris une gorgée de son breuvage.

_L'heure du grand saut est arrivée._

_Tu es très élégant, fais-je dans le but de… je ne sais pas.

M'attirer la sympathie du fils Watson ? J'essaie tant bien que mal de garder mon calme face à un désarroi qui m'était auparavant totalement inconnu comme le blond répond, rieur:

_Merci. Tu es vachement sexy toi aussi !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains (inutile puisque celui-ci tiendrait aisément dans une seule), je me lance :

_L'origine des baisers provient des Romains et de leur études sur les fourmis. En effet, celles-ci s'embrassent régulièrement. Cependant, ce qu'ils ignoraient alors, les Romains donc, était que ces baisers n'en étaient pas vraiment puisqu'il s'agissait là de trophallaxie. Procédé qui consiste à nourrir son congénère en lui mettant en bouche les nutriments en réserve afin que celui-ci se nourrisse. Les Romains dans un élan de naïveté, ont pensé que cet acte semblait être le garant du bon fonctionnement de leur société.

_Ouais…prononce le blond sans conviction.

Je reprends mon souffle et continue :

_J'aimerais t'embrasser.

_Mec, mec, mec, mec ! T'as bu ?

_Il faut que tu comprennes que… je veux que tout se passe bien entre _nous deux _et que quoi qu'il puisse arriver plus tard, j'en serait sincèrement désolé.

_Ouais mais tu n'as pas l'impression d'abuser un chouïa ?

_Non.

Le blond se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et soupire longuement.

_Peu importe le degré de confiance et d'amitié que tu as pour moi, ta langue reste dans ta bouche. Indique-t-il alors qu'il se lève et m'empoigne par le bras.

Un fois dehors, il ajoute avec un sourire gêné :

_Je n'ai pas envie que toute la ville pense qu'on est du côté obscure de la force.

J'allais objecter sèchement quand ses lèvres viennent d'elles-mêmes se poser sur les miennes. Les baisers romains n'ont rien de doux, de chaleureux.

_Nous ne sommes pas romains._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah hoo ! Bon et bien..Voilà ! Ahaha j'espère que ça vous a plu ! <strong>

**Bisous **

**H.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people ! Okay vos reviews me tue, sincèrement. Vous êtes tous fichtrement géniaux ! Merci, merci, merci !**

**Pepe ! L'as des as, t'es magnifique, merci !**

* * *

><p><em>And when you're running out of time...<em>

* * *

><p>Je ne connais rien aux baisers. Je veux dire, le fait d'embrasser des gens et tout ça. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Et puis, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. J'ai lu quelque part, qu'après un baiser « profond » l'échange de microbes est tel que ceux-ci persisteront dans la « nouvelle » bouche plusieurs mois après l'embrassade. Autant le dire franchement : <em>C'est dégueulasse<em>.

Pourtant, quand c'est de John qu'il s'agit, j'ai presque envie d'initier la chose. C'est étrange mais avoir les lèvres du blond contre les miennes, les goûter, les mordiller afin de pouvoir les sentir gonfler est d'un ravissement indescriptible.

Le co-capitaine met fin à l'échange buccal et j'indique, un brin désorienté :

_Ma langue est restée dans ma bouche.

Le blond sourit doucement.

_Tant mieux.

Lorsque nous reprenons place à l'intérieur du café, je me sens plus léger. Oh je n'ai pas oublié le pourquoi de ma venue mais disons que je me sens plus apte à accomplir cette tâche. Le basketteur est serein. Il boit sa boisson avec lenteur, les joues rougies.

_Dis-moi…, je commence en émiettant tranquillement un muffin volé au passage sur une table quelconque.

_Oui ?

_Tu n'es pas superficiel. Tu détestes l'injustice et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais vu être désagréable avec quelqu'un sans raison apparente. Alors pourquoi veux-tu toujours que l'on pense le contraire ? Je demande, mes yeux allant s'ancrer dans les siens.

Le co-capitaine paraît surpris par ma question. Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête et son visage finit par afficher un sourire énigmatique. _Sa réponse peut tout changer. _Watson est loin d'être un abruti. Cependant, je veux être sûr de ne pas abandonner les lettres de Jack pour… un sportif.

_Aha. As-tu déjà vu ces films pour adolescents ? Lance-t-il.

_Lesquels ?

_Ceux où tout un lycée se ligue contre un seul élève.

Un éclair de compréhension traverse mes traits comme John poursuit avec un sourire nerveux :

_Je suis une personne relativement résistante. Mais… je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne peux pas me détacher des autres. J'aime être entouré de gens qui m'apprécient et que j'affectionne en retour. Sauf, que tout cela a un prix. Les apparences. Une image.

Le basketteur éclate d'un rire clair, savant mélange de nervosité et de soulagement. Il finit son frappuccino et tape dans ses mains comme ces ouvriers en fin de journée.

_Bien ! Maintenant que tu connais mon secret, fais gaffe à toi ! Avertit-il sombrement, mimant un acteur de cinéma.

Un mafieux italien je crois. Le blond tire légèrement sur sa cravate.

_Tu sais, c'est sûrement pour cela que je t'admire, continue-t-il. T'es pas très costaud et avec ton air maladif, on pourrait s'attendre à ce que tu aies une personnalité décevante. Pourtant, il n'en est rien. Ta carrure de brindille automnale cache un franc connard. Tu n'as pas peur de dire ce que tu penses et j'aime être avec toi parce que je vois en toi le courage que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir.

Il détourne le regard comme ses joues prennent une teinte cramoisie.

_Okay, fais-je en me redressant. Tu veux m'accompagner au bal ?

_Hein ? S'étonne le blond.

_Le bal d'hiver. Celui qui débute dans… (Je jette un coup d'œil à mon poignet. _Je ne porte pas de montre_.) pas longtemps.

Le fils Watson éclate de rire. Son portable sonne, indiquant qu'il vient de recevoir un message. Sawyer a encore frappé. Bon sang. Ne peut-elle pas faire un choix ? Cette enfant a-t-elle seulement une once de bon sens ? Mes traits se froissent et l'évidence même me frappe de plein fouet. Non. Cette gamine est l'égérie de la garce dans les mélodrames pour adolescent. Comment ai-je pu rater une telle évidence ?

_Je dois y aller ! Lance le blond en se levant. Je suis juste le type le plus en retard de la planète. J'espère que Sarah ne m'en voudra pas.

Il ramasse ses affaires, enfile son manteau et avant de prendre la porte se retourne :

_Si je ne lui avais pas promis en premier, je t'aurais accompagné Sherlock. Merci pour le frappé, on se voit au bal.

Mince.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>« Ne fais pas ça Jim-SH » Mon portable ne tarde pas à vibrer. « Aaah ! Tu as enfin compris ! :D -JM »<p>

_Qu'y a-t-il ? Demande doucement Mycroft.

La limousine se faufile aisément entre la faune automobile qui s'étale dans le parking du lycée.

_Fiche-moi la paix, je déclare froidement.

Le roux ignore ma remarque et revient à la charge :

_Ce ne sont que de vulgaires bouts de papier, Sherlock. John Watson vaut mieux que ça.

_Ta gueule.

Bien sûr qu'il vaut mieux que ça ! Je le sais pertinemment. Je passe une main nerveuse sur mon visage. Je connais sa valeur. Tout comme j'ai conscience d'être un lâche fini. D'un geste vif, j'ouvre la portière de la voiture qui, heureusement pour moi, a nettement ralenti depuis son entrée dans le parking. Sans attendre, je compose le numéro de Jim alors que je presse le pas afin d'arriver devant les grandes portes. _Tous les couples se retrouvent devant les grandes portes._

_Hey Homlsy ! Tu sais que je t'ai attendu aujourd'hui ? Lance la voix du brun à travers le combiné.

_Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter de faire ça ? Réponds-je sèchement.

Une minute de silence flotte, entrecoupé de gémissements aigus. Ne me dites pas que…

_Ben…, tu vois, moi j'aime tout ce qui est marrant. On a beau être sur la même longueur d'onde, la différence entre toi et moi est…, que… tu es foutrement ennuyeux !

La voix de Jim est rendue faible par l'effort. Il pousse un énorme soupir de satisfaction. Me faisant grimacer de dégoût.

_Rappelle-moi quand tu auras finis de baiser ta chienne, dis-je durement. Et Jim, tu vas me le _payer._

Son rire fou est la seule réponse qu'il prend la peine de formuler. Dans ma hâte, je percute un élève quelconque :

_Fais gaffe le taré !

C'est Sally Donovan. Comme c'est curieux. Même vêtue et maquillée avec précaution, elle continue de ressembler à la femme de chambre d'un certain politicien.

_Oh Donut ! Mince, je ne vais pas te cacher que voir ton affreux visage me fout pas mal les nerfs, dis-je, les yeux détournés, lancés à la recherche du fils Watson.

_Ha. Ha. Tu n'as pas de cavalier ? Elton John a refusé de t'accompagner ? Contre-t-elle.

_Tu frôle le sol là, Donut. Mais c'est vrai que les surfaces planes et toi, c'est l'amour fou. Bien tes genoux ? Je rétorque.

_Ferme-la, rugit la brune, poings serrés.

_Si tu parviens à fermer tes cuisses ! Je lance en me détournant vivement.

Une tête blonde vient de se mêler à la foule devant les portes de la grande salle. Que font-ils tous agglutinés là ? Le bal, c'est à l'intérieur, pas devant le panneau d'affichage. Comme je m'approche, certains élèves se retournent :

_Ah ! Il vient rejoindre son petit copain !

J'essaie de faire fi de leurs remarques qui ne peuvent décemment pas m'être adressées.

_Beh ! C'est deg quand même hein ! rit une fille.

Je commence à avoir des doutes quand la foule se fend littéralement pour me laisser passer. Le blond est au milieu des autres étudiants, il est de dos mais ses épaules sont si affaissées qu'elles pourraient toucher le sol.

_D'accord._ Je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux pour connaître la raison d'une telle agitation. Je n'en ai pas besoin mais mes pupilles glissent d'elles-mêmes jusqu'au panneau d'affichage. Panneau sur lequel est agrafée la photo de tous les concurrents disputant la couronne de roi et reine d'hiver.

Mon visage et celui de Watson n'ont donc logiquement rien à y faire. Seulement voilà, en plus d'y être, _ils s'embrassent_. Ces photos datent d'il y a quelques heures à peine puisque qu'on y voit le Starbucks en arrière-plan. Tout aurait gentiment pu s'arrêter là. Cependant, Jim Moriarty ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. Il a donc agrémenté le tout d'une phrase écrite en rouge histoire qu'elle ne puisse aucunement être occultée : « Baiser romain ? »

La plupart des gens ici, ne comprennent assurément pas le sens de cette phrase. Rien de grave puisqu'elle ne leur est pas destinée. Sa cible reste inexorablement de dos, stoïque. Nous ne sommes éloignés que de quelques centimètres. Mais je le sais plus loin de moi que n'importe qui au monde.

_John…J'appelle, atone.

_C'est de toi ? Fait-il en se retournant.

Je ne saurais décrire l'expression de son visage. Kaléidoscope où dansent tristesse, choc, douleur, humiliation, douleur, tristesse, _encore_. Ses yeux sont agités et son teint est blême. Son malaise se ressent comme il évite de regarder autour de lui.

_Non. Bien sûr que non, réponds-je calmement.

Ou du moins je l'espère. _Être calme._

_Alors…comment ? Prononce le blond d'une voix si basse et brisée qu'on aurait cru entendre le bourdonnement métallique que produit un train sur une voie.

_Pédé ! crie un élève, engendrant un effet boule de neige et bientôt les injures surgissent de toutes parts, répétées d'étudiants en étudiants, de garçon à fille.

C'est ridicule. Mon regard revient sur le blond. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait semble avoir quitté son visage. Le cercle d'étudiants se referme doucement sur nous et je me rends compte que je ne bouge pas. Les cris des élèves se font plus forts comme ils se mettent à nous bousculer avec force.

Je ne peux que lever les yeux au ciel devant un tel cliché. _C'est du foutage de gueule._ Un coup s'abat sur mon aine.

Il ne faut tout de même pas pousser mémé dans les orties…

_Touche-moi encore une fois et je te brise les deux jambes. Avertis-je sombrement en saisissant le bras fautif.

La mêlée commence à se déchainer (Woah ! C'est qu'ils sont sérieux en plus !) et c'est soulagé que je regarde le professeur de garde disperser la foule de primates dégénérés. Dans l'anarchie du moment, j'ai perdu Watson du regard. Je ne remets pas sa force et sa carrure d'athlète en doute mais il était bien plus touché et choqué que moi. Je m'inquiète un brin lorsqu'un élève au nez cassé apparait dans mon champ de vision. Plus loin, John se masse tranquillement la main.

* * *

><p><strong>BIM ! Voilà ! XDD j'espère que ça vous a plus !<strong>

**Bisous **

**H.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello People ! Ahaha ! je sais, ça commence à devenir lourd de m'entendre dire ça mais, vous êtes fantastique ! Merci pour tous vos encouragements ! **

**Pépé ! Mon petit Pépé ! Merci, t'es juste extraordinaire x3**

* * *

><p><em>When you feel most alone...<em>

* * *

><p>Un appel entrant. Déjà exténué, je consulte mon Smartphone. <em>Moriarty<em>. C'est sans conviction que je décroche :

_Hey Holm… !

_Va te faire voir, j'interromps.

_Aha tu ne veux pas connaitre la suite de mon plan ? Rigole le brun.

_Je devine bien la suite et franchement tu peux te la carrer où je pense.

_Oh ne sois pas grossier ! S'insurge faussement Jim.

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je demande finalement, à deux doigts de frapper sur un passant.

_Roh c'est quoi cette question ? S'étonne-t-il. M'enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en avais pas l'habitude ! J'avoue que cette fois, tu as été lent. Sinon tu m'aurais intercepté. Tu me chope toujours avant que ça devienne marrant !

En colère, sans drogue et sobre par-dessus le marché. _Voilà ma situation_. Ayant un besoin cuisant d'extérioriser mon irritation (une fois n'est pas coutume), j'arrête un homme quelconque :

_Votre portable.

_Pardon ?

_C'est à propos de votre fille, j'ajoute, après analyse.

_Julie ? Panique le passant. Oh mon Dieu, elle va bien ?

_Donnez-moi ce fichu téléphone, je m'énerve.

L'homme s'exécute avec hâte. Une fois le portable en main, sous l'œil attentif du propriétaire de l'appareil, je recule de quelques pas afin de choisir un emplacement précis. Une fois satisfait de ma position, je laisse ma rage m'envahir et balance violemment l'Androïd à terre.

_Bof…Je soupire, déçu.

_Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! S'exclame l'homme.

_Mycroft Holmes vous le remplacera, je siffle nonchalamment.

Le passant regarde son portable réduit en miettes avec un air ahuri.

_Mais… et Julie ? S'inquiète-t-il encore.

_Foutez-moi la paix avec votre gamine. Je ne la connais pas, je déclare en continuant ma route.

Il ne me suivra pas. C'est un faux-jeton, une saleté de crétin.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû impliquer John là-dedans, dis-je, reprenant ma discussion téléphonique.

_John, John, John ! T'as que ce nom à la bouche ! S'écrie le brun. Watson n'est qu'un sportif écervelé ! Ils sont tous cons de toute manière.

_Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, tu viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie Jim Moriarty et ça va te coûter cher.

_On se voit dans la salle Holmsy ! S'écrie le brun avant de couper court à l'entretien.

Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été aussi en colère de toute mon existence. En fait, outre le malaise qui m'embrase lorsque je vois Watson, c'est la première fois que je ressens une émotion aussi conséquente. M'étant quelque peu éloigné du lycée et de son agitation, je reviens sur mes pas. La main enserrant toujours mon téléphone, j'hésite à appeler le blond. Si j'entre dans la salle de bal, la deuxième partie de la mascarade de Jim pourra se mettre en place. Toutefois, si j'essaie de contacter John, _il ne décrochera pas_.

La vie ? C'est génial comme truc. Ouais, on s'amuse à « La croisière s'amuse ».

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>_John, je...<p>

_Ce n'est pas le moment, là. On en reparlera plus tard, coupe le bond.

Apres avoir coulé un œil las sur son verre (qui ne doit sûrement pas être remplis d'eau minérale) puis sur la foule environnante, il ajoute :

_Ou mieux, n'en parlons pas. Jamais.

_Tu ne peux pas juste…Allais-je protester lorsque Moriarty apparaît comme par magie, la fille Sawyer pendue au bras.

Bien. On est _bien, bien, bien_. Jim reste quelque peu en retrait, laissant le premier round débuter.

_Coucou John ! Salue l'enfant Sawyer, excessivement joyeuse.

Watson ne répond pas tout de suite. Ses yeux se posent lentement sur Sarah, puis sur Jim avant de sensiblement dériver sur leurs doigts entrelacés. _Oh_. Jim a une sainte horreur du contact physique. Généralement, lorsqu'il en a fini avec un vagin, il déteste revoir sa propriétaire. Donc la toucher est quelque chose qu'il ne peut décemment pas faire sans un effort considérable. Cette mascarade doit vraiment lui tenir à _cœur. _

_Salut Sarah, prononce finalement le blond.

_Bien ta soirée ? Demande-t-elle, sa voix nasillarde me donnant la chair de poule.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Moriarty comme le basketteur répond :

_Ouais, pas mal cool. On m'a traité de pédé à l'entrée, j'ai pété le nez d'un abruti et ça a m'a niqué les phalanges. Mais dis-moi…, tu n'étais pas censée être MA cavalière ?

_Je ne peux pas. Tout le monde ici sait que tu _es_ _gay_, rétorque la fille, condescendante. Et puis, Jimmy est tout à fait mon type d'homme !

Comme cette imbécile de première catégorie a délibérément haussé la voix en début de phrase, tous les élèves peu scrupuleux quant à l'intimité d'autrui, se sont retournés dans notre direction. Le co-capitaine ne réagit pas à ses paroles pour autant. Il consulte longuement le fond de son verre, en prend une gorgée puis s'étonne faussement :

_Jimmy ? C'est ton échantillon de personne là ?

Je n'essaie même pas de retenir le sourire qui naît sur mes lèvres à la remarque de John.

_Hein mais…Bégaie la brune, prise de court.

_Arrête. Il doit faire quoi ? Un mètre dix ? Ce type ne remplirait même pas une éprouvette. Tu l'as ramassé où ? Au rayon enfant d'un deuxième main ? Continue le basketteur, la voix rendue basse et traînante par l'alcool.

Ses verres dans le nez lui siéent plutôt bien. Jim me regarde surpris et j'hausse nonchalamment les épaules.

La discussion ne semble pas vouloir reprendre. D'un côté à cause du manque de répartie, de l'autre à cause de rien en particulier puisque ce parti semble porter plus d'intérêt à son verre qu'à son interlocutrice. Les lumières vives des stroboscopes et néons en tout genre m'agressent la rétine. Il fait chaud et bien que ma chemise soit d'un tissu léger, approprié à mes irritations cutanées, ma peau me brûle. Cachant mon malaise à l'œil perçant à ma droite, je me rapproche du blond :

_Viens. On s'en va.

_Pourquoi ? Questionne le co-capitaine.

_Oui Sherlock. Pourquoi ? Intervient Jim, souriant au-delà du possible.

Les yeux du blond viennent interroger les miens avec violence comme il demande :

_Vous vous connaissez ?

_Je…Je soupire.

_C'est mon meilleur ami, ajoute le brun sans que personne (surtout pas moi) ne l'interroge.

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je persiffle, mes doigts allant masser mon arête.

_On se connait depuis qu'on est gosses. Quand tu es là, je ne suis jamais très loin et si je ne me trompe pas, j'ajouterais même que je te connais mieux que personne. Sherlock, tu _es_ mon _meilleur ami._

_Je ne te le dirai jamais assez : va te faire voir Jim.

_Donc, tu le…, le connais vraiment ? S'étonne Watson, son expression me mettant mal à l'aise.

Je ne suis jamais mal à l'aise.

_On s'en va John.

_Tu disais que tu n'avais pas d'amis, souffle le basketteur.

_Il a menti, rit Moriarty. Mais ne le blâme pas. C'était pour le plan.

_ Le quoi ? Sherlock…, tu n'as pas fait ça ?

_John. Non. Les affiches n'étaient pas mon idée. Je veux dire, elles ne sont pas de moi, je me défends maladroitement.

J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur mes propos. Il fait réellement trop chaud. La salle me semble absurdement remplie étant donné son mètre carré discutable, il n'y a plus assez d'air.

_Pas ton idée ? Parce qu'en plus il y avait une idée de base ? S'écrie Watson, la face déformée par l'hybride saisissant de la colère mélangée à une tristesse sans pareille.

_Bien sûr, confirme Moriarty, son hideux sourire aux lèvres.

Je porte mes mains à mon visage, essayant en vain de me reprendre.

_Non. Il n'y en avait pas. Pas pour moi. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.

_Compliqué ? COMPLIQUÉ ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Il n'y a rien de compliqué ! T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré Sherlock et ça, même un abruti de première peut le comprendre. Mais faut croire que je suis encore plus con que ça ! Alors ? C'était marrant ton petit plan perfide ? Quel moment as-tu préféré Sherlock ? Hein ! Putain ! S'exclame violemment le blond.

M'empoignant par le col, il me plaque durement contre le mur. Ses yeux brillent, ses joues sont rougies et sa langue glisse sans arrêt sur ses lèvres. Je sais que je l'ai mérité. Personne ne m'a obligé à accepter le marché de Jim. _Je le voulais_. Néanmoins, cela n'explique pas mon désarroi pour autant. J'aimerais dire que je regrette ou que « si j'avais su… ». Mais je ne suis pas devin, je ne pouvais pas savoir et regretter maintenant est d'une inutilité déconcertante. Il n'empêche.

_John, je suis désolé, dis-je doucement.

_Tais-toi. Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper, rugit Watson.

Bien que sa poigne soit forte, ses mains tremblent. Lui et moi savons pertinemment que même avec toutes les raisons du monde, il ne me toucherait pas. Il est bien fini le temps de la benne. Cependant, il a emporté avec lui tout ce que ces derniers mois de proximité, d'amitié et de…, ont créé.

_Et maintenant, le moment que nous attendons tous ! Le Roi et la Reine d'hiver vont être élus ! Hurle une voix masculine dans les haut-parleurs.

Ma tête tourne. Je cligne abusivement des yeux pour chasser le brouillard qui les envahit. Seigneur ! J'ai le souffle si court que je ne suis plus convaincu que celui-ci puisse normalement oxygéner quoique ce soit.

_Les gagnants sont…John Watson et Sherlock Holmes ! Hurle la voix masculine.

Les spots lumineux qui n'étaient déjà pas calmes auparavant, sont pris de frénésie, cherchant à se poser sur les vainqueurs de la couronne.

Je peine à rester debout comme le blond me lâche, abasourdi devant la photo qui vient d'apparaître sur le grand écran. Pour ma part, je trouve que c'est une belle photo mais je pense que l'on se passera de mon avis. Il s'agit de mon premier baiser avec John ou de mon premier baiser tout court lorsqu'on y pense. J'ignore (pour l'instant) la façon dont Jim s'y est pris pour placer une caméra dans le bon placard. Il s'améliore tandis que je stagne. J'aurais dû être plus rapide, je suis toujours plus rapide.

_Sherlock…Souffle John.

Son expression ne reflète plus un gramme de colère. Il est surpris, désagréablement surpris.

_Depuis le début ? S'enquit-il.

_T'es lent comme type, Watson. Va donc chercher ta couronne, _princesse_, nargue Jim, enlaçant la fille Sawyer.

Le co-capitaine n'accorde aucun intérêt aux paroles de Moriarty. Ses yeux sont ancrés dans les miens et bien que l'agitation environnante ait atteint son paroxysme, il ne bronche pas, attendant.

_Je suis tellement… désolé, je bégaye.

Le basketteur hoche de la tête :

_Moi aussi.

Il se retourne sans un regard pour qui que ce soit et quitte la salle, la tête haute, le port droit. Moi ? Eh bien, j'ai une étrange envie de lui courir après, lui hurler que je suis extrêmement, définitivement, absolument et incommensurablement désolé. Que je regrette et que je... Je…

J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme au début. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Alors, je reste là, à avoir trop chaud, à me sentir mal. J'allais tourner de l'œil quand mon grand frère surgit de la foule et vient m'attraper par les épaules :

_Ça va ?

_Je ne me sens pas bien Mycroft.

_Je sais, Sherlock. J'ai oublié, ce matin. À cause du drap et de... Tout va bien se passer.

J'acquiesce inutilement mais n'ajoute rien comme il m'emmène jusqu'au parking, défiant du regard toute personne osant ne serait-ce que respirer trop fort.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah hoo ! Aha Je tiens à préciser que ce chap m'a largement été inspiré par l'OST de "LA femme" !<strong>

**"_This is your heart, and you should never let it rule your head. You could have chosen any random number and walked out of here today with everything you worked for. But you just couldn't resist it, could you?_ "**

_**I am Sherlocked**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people ! Vous savez que vous êtes ravissants ? Sérieux. Vos reviews...AWESOME. Vous êtes fantastiques, tous. Pepe, tu sais que tu es géniale et je vais surement me répéter mais tu ES géniale ! x3**

* * *

><p><em>You will not be alone...<em>

* * *

><p>C'est étrange. Lorsque l'on souffre un tant soit peu, tous les moments heureux qui ont un jour pu se glisser dans notre vie, s'effacent. Comme si la douleur actuelle surplombait votre existence. Ridicule. Car ce n'est pas parce que notre peine est trop grande qu'elle nous donne cette impression de <em>domination. <em>Non. C'est juste que dans un sens, on aime s'y complaire afin que même nous, êtres odieux, raclures, puissions éprouver un filament de pitié et pleurer sur nos propres sorts.

_Mycroft, j'appelle d'une voix si enraillée qu'on pourrait penser que je me suis chatouillé les cordes vocales avec du papier de verre.

Le roux, qui s'était endormi à mon chevet (douleurs articulaires…), s'éveille mollement. Il n'a pas ôté son smoking de la veille.

_Sherlock. Ça va mieux ? S'enquiert-il.

_De l'eau, s'il te plaît, fais-je en me redressant _ou en mourant en essayant_.

Le roux me regarde surpris, il m'aide à me mettre en position assise tout en acquiesçant doucement.

Est-ce que ce genre de chose arrive aussi aux gens normaux ? Je veux dire, de repenser plus d'un million de fois _à la même chose_. Son visage quand il a quitté la salle de bal : extrême. Fichument et diablement_ douloureux. _Cette image tourne sans fin dans ma tête. Je n'analyse plus, ne parviens pas à esquisser ne serait-ce qu'une pensée étrangère à hier soir. Les personnes stupides, celles qui s'attachent, ont-elles également ce problème ? Comment arrivent-elles à le surmonter ? Y parviennent-elles seulement ?

_Ton eau, indique Mycroft dont je n'ai pas noté le retour.

Il me tend un verre et je me retiens de hurler de frustration. J'ai été _si lent _à comprendre. La sensation étouffante précédant les larmes m'embrase la gorge, je ravale difficilement le souvenir de lui, s'éloignant et de mon impuissance folle à un moment qui me semble à présent être le pire de toute mon existence. Je m'empare du verre tendu avec une lenteur handicapante tant elle sévit également dans ma _tête._

_Que s'est-il passé ? Je demande après avoir vidé mon verre d'une traite, manquant de me noyer.

Le roux fronce les sourcils devant ma question. Il reprend sa place initiale et lance :

_Tu as eu un choc anaphylactique. J'ai oublié de te donner ton traitement et de te mettre de la crème hier matin et… Même si tes vêtements étaient adaptés à ton hypersensibilité, ceux des autres étudiants en revanche, ne l'étaient mais alors pas du tout. La bousculade à l'entrée, la foule à l'intérieur, tu as dû toucher une quinzaine, si ce n'est plus, de tissus différents.

_D'accord, dis-je inutilement.

Parce que c'est le mot. Inutile. Qui peut être aussi idiot ? _Moi_.

Le silence se glisse doucement dans ma chambre. Pas d'odeurs d'expériences en cours, pas d'encens pour couvrir les éventuels relents de chair en putréfaction. Rien. Pourquoi ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que je suis un imbécile fini. Dans un élan de je ne sais quoi, je me suis laissé emporter dans… dans quoi au juste ? Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu, je me suis laissé distraire et _j'ai perdu_.

_Le médecin t'a injecté une dose d'épinéphrine, ajoute Mycroft, les yeux égarés dans mes draps. Maintenant, il te faut un peu de repos.

_D'accord, je répète, la voix fine, anéantie.

Mes yeux me brûlent. Je les sens devenir humides pour… Je ne sais pas. _Je ne sais rien._ Mon souffle s'accélère comme je baisse la tête, gémissant :

_Mycroft, je…ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'y comprends… J'y comprends plus rien.

Le roux bondit de sa chaise, se rapprochant, pour m'encadrer de ses bras comme _mon âge_ me rattrape.

_Tu vas te relever. Tu te relèves toujours, assure-t-il doucement.

Les larmes, je n'arrive pas à les retenir. C'est dur. Je n'aime pas ressentir toutes ces émotions. C'est… Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. J'aimerais penser comme avant, ne pas ressentir cette peine, ce regret. Avant… ce n'était pas comme ça. Je me fichais de tout, rien ne pouvait me blesser.

_Mycroft… J'appelle, les sanglots s'abattant sur moi avec violence.

_Je suis là, Sherlock. Si tu tombes, je te rattraperai.

* * *

><p><strong>X POV JOHN X<strong>

* * *

><p>_Harry, tu triches, je dis mollement, les yeux fixé sur l'écran de télé.<p>

_Ouais, sourit malicieusement la blonde.

Sans rien ajouter, nous continuons notre partie. Les images du jeu vidéo défilent et j'appuie mécaniquement sur les boutons de ma manette.

_T'es rentré tôt hier, déclare Harriet, mâchant bruyamment un chewing-gum.

Des bonbons dépassent de la poche de son short.

_Ne mange pas de sucreries entre les repas, je gronde sans conviction.

_C'est maman qui me les a données.

_Menteuse.

Mon personnage est encore rentré dans un mur et je perds face à ma petite sœur. En un mot : pitoyable. Quand je repense au bal, c'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit.

_T'as pas aimé danser ? Continue l'enfant. Sarah n'était pas une bonne cavalière ? Moi je l'aimais pas trop.

_Parce qu'elle t'a piqué un bonbon.

_Oui, je sais et d'ailleurs, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, déclare la blonde, rancunière.

Je souris machinalement. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Je _sais _que ce n'est rien. Que ce n'est pas si grave. _Ce n'est pas la fin du monde_.

_À quoi tu penses ? Demande Harriet, mettant le jeu en pause.

_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je vais bien, je lance, les yeux rivés sur ma manette.

_Bien sûr que tu vas bien. Tu réponds pas quand je te pose des questions et ça fait une heure que tu rentres dans le même mur à chaque course.

_Depuis quand tu fais dans l'ironie toi ? Je m'étonne.

_Dans la quoi ?

J'ai un sourire franc. Je me laisse lentement glisser du canapé et m'allonge à ses côtés. Ouh là ! Je n'ai plus l'âge d'être à plat ventre moi ! Mon dos hurle à la révolte.

_Il m'est arrivé un truc pas cool hier au bal, je commence en essayant de faire fi de ma vieille colonne.

Harry acquiesce, tranquille comme elle enfourne une autre sucrerie dans sa bouche déjà pleine de gomme à mâcher.

_Il y a un gars, un ami. On s'est… dit quelque chose de secret mais il m'a trahi. Avec un de ses copains, ils ont montré notre secret à tout le monde, je raconte grossièrement, modifiant quelque peu certains détails.

C'est que je me vois mal raconter mes histoires de cœur à ma petite sœur de neuf ans*. Enfin, histoire de cœur.._._ Oui, un peu.

_Et t'as réagi comment ?

_Je suis rentré à la maison.

La blonde enlève la grosse masse rose qu'elle a en bouche avant de l'emballer dans le papier d'un autre bonbon.

_Tu ne vas pas le remettre en bouche, si ? M'enquis-je.

_Yep. Faut pas gaspiller. Il est encore tout sucré !

Je passe une main lasse sur mon visage. Dire que je suis accablé par ses pratiques est un euphémisme. Cette gamine va perdre toutes ses dents et attraper une cochonnerie par-dessus le marché !

_T'aurais dû le frapper, reprend l'enfant.

_Je sais. J'approuve doucement.

Elle me détaille longuement et j'en fais autant sans réellement connaître les raisons d'une telle étude. Au bout d'une minute d'étrangeté de première classe, je demande :

_Pourquoi tu me fixes ?

_Parce que tu sais que t'aurais dû lui casser une dent et que tu l'as pas fait.

_Maman ne serait pas contente si elle t'entendait dire des trucs du genre, je souris.

Elle balaie ma remarque de la main en tripotant distraitement les oreilles d'une peluche traînant sur le tapis.

_Oui sauf que ça t'a fait du mal, dit la blonde. Il devrait avoir mal aussi. Tu crois qu'il a de la peine ? Moi je crois pas.

_Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait, je souffle.

_C'est ce que je dis.

Éprouver de la tristesse ? Lui ? Non. _Jamais_. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Je continue de le croire et c'est sûrement ça qui me fait me sentir encore plus con.

_Tu peux remettre play s'il te plaît ? Fais-je, la douleur dans mon dos me semblant ridicule comparée à celle qui sévit dans mon être tout entier.

Je suis un idiot fini. Voilà ce que je suis. Lundi il y aura tous ces gens affreux, dans les couloirs, dans ma propre équipe, partout. Et je vais devoir subir leurs regards sans broncher. Tout cela parce que _j'ai cru en Sherlock Holmes. _

La petite acquiesce, nous reprenons la course et je continue de foncer dans le même mur à chaque tour.

* * *

><p><strong>*En fait, j'ai cherché mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver l'âge d'Harriet. Neuf ans, c'est cool de toute façon ahaha !<strong>

**J'avoue, ce chapitre n'est pas sympas du tout XD Mais on sait tous qu'il faut #BelieveinSherlockHolmes# n'est-ce-pas ?**

**Bisous tout le monde !**

**H.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello people ! Merci pour vos reviews fantastiques ! Pepe je te remercie encore pour tout ce que tu fais, tu es géniale x3**

_**Arlavor: En fait Jack fait bien partie du passé mais Sherlock considère tout mystère non élucidé comme une affaire urgente. Et puis, ce mystère est un challenge assez séduisant quand on sait que Jack est l'un des tueurs série les plus connus et qu'il ne s'est toujours pas fait et ne le sera surement jamais, attrapé. Merci de toujours me laisser un petit mot :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Cause when your back's against the wall, that's when you show no fear at all <em>

* * *

><p>Mes poils se hérissent les uns après les autres. <em>La chair de poule.<em> Je frissonne comme il ne m'a jamais été donné de le faire. Ma tête est lourde, vide, molle et sans intérêt. J'essaie d'oublier la gravité, le monde et l'air qui glisse dans mes narines à chaque inspiration. Les yeux fermés, j'attends. Pour voir. Selon le phénomène fondamental de sensibilité aux conditions initiales, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. _Alors j'attends qu'un papillon batte des ailes._ Mais mon souffle anarchique reste le même. Les secondes continuent de s'affoler et le temps s'envole pour ne plus jamais revenir. Tic, tac, nous mourons un peu plus et personne ne semble s'en soucier.

_Sherlock, appelle le roux derrière la porte.

Cela doit bien être la huitième fois qu'il prononce mon nom aujourd'hui. Sortir. C'est ce que les gens de son âge font n'est-ce pas ? Mycroft devrais penser à sortir, histoire de me foutre un peu la paix.

_Il faut que tu manges, soupire-t-il encore.

_Laisse-moi.

_Tu n'as rien avalé depuis deux jours, Sherlock ! Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te laisser continuer ! S'écrie Mycroft.

Sa voix raisonne dans les limbes de mon esprit. Elle vient de si loin. Tout est tellement grand dans ma tête, il faut remplir l'infinité. _Etouffer les abysses_.

_C'est bon, dis-je afin d'éviter qu'il n'enfonce ma belle porte en acajou. Je vais l'avaler ton truc. Laisse le plat derrière la porte.

_Sherlock…avertit-il.

_Je vais le manger. Va-t'en.

Le bruit aigu de la porcelaine raisonne à travers la paroi en bois. Bien. Doucement, je lève les yeux et fixe le plafond. Blanc. Extrêmement blanc.

C'est drôle. Il me serait si facile d'ouvrir mon ordinateur et de m'emparer de ce sachet de poudre. Six mois maintenant qu'il repose entre les circuits de mon MacBook. Pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. Peut-être ai-je peur. Oui. De ne plus pouvoir m'en passer_._ D'en avoir constamment besoin, d'y devenir _accro_. Me mettre à genoux devant un stupide psychotrope ? Non, merci.

La marijuana, elle en revanche a tout pour plaire. Avec elle on s'oublie. Il ne reste plus rien si ce n'est un bourdonnement lointain. _Les battements répétitifs de votre cœur._ Sauf qu'elle ne me suffit plus. Mon organisme semble s'y être habitué et son effet diminue graduellement.

_Mince alors…, je souffle, souriant au plafond. C'est que les jours se font durs.

Je me redresse vivement. Mon cerveau va se fracasser contre mon crâne, électrisant mes neurones d'une douleur vive. Devant mes pupilles dansent des lumières blanches.

_Hey Singe, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Je demande à la tête sur l'étagère.

Debout au milieu de ma chambre en désordre, je me sens seul. Ce n'est pas grave. Personne n'est supportable dehors. Personne…

_J'ai perdu contre Jim. Je suis devenu lent, Singe. Mon cerveau pourrit.

Doucement, je m'allonge au sol, les pans de mon peignoir s'étalant autour de moi.

_Tu ne réponds pas ? Vilaine, vilaine tête de singe.

Mon portable vibre au loin et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Peu de personnes connaissent mon numéro. Mycroft éliminé d'office, il ne peut s'agir là que de Moriarty ou John. Cela semble invraisemblable que l'un d'eux puisse vouloir rentrer en contact avec moi. Toutefois, _quand on a éliminé l'impossible, la réponse, aussi improbable qu'elle soit, est ce qui reste_. Je rampe tranquillement jusqu'au Smartphone, la tête dodelinant, les gestes lents. « Sebastian chéri rentre à l'armée ! Ramène-toi, il faut qu'on se déglingue le foie xoxo-JM»

Je grimace à la lecture du message. Sebastian Moran. Ce gars est au moins, si ce n'est plus, fêlé que Jim…que moi. Je dépose le téléphone et me rallonge au sol. Mon corps est si lourd qu'il pourrait s'enfoncer dans le parquet. Jeudi est le jour parfait pour boire. Pas de chanvre le jeudi. La Vodka est la meilleure des drogues.

Le temps s'écoule et mes yeux restent ouverts vers le plafond. Je regrette parfois. Parce que je sais. Je ne suis pas comme tous les jeunes de mon âge. Les candides diront de moi que je suis _spécial._ Ceux à même de reconnaître et d'accepter la réalité (tout en restant étrangement idiots) diront que je suis perdu à jamais. _Irrécupérable._ Ma main cherche désespérément à attraper la bouteille de Vodka traînant sur ma droite lorsque mon téléphone vibre à nouveau. Indifférent, je le laisse convulser. La bouche sur le goulot de mon eau bénite, je me rends compte que son vrombissement est continu. _Un appel._

_Non, dis-je dans le combiné.

_Arrête tes conneries, je t'attends au coin de la rue, rétorque froidement la voix de Moriarty.

_J'espère que tu as pris une couverture parce que tu vas dormir au coin de la rue, fais-je sèchement.

Le rire fou du brun raisonne comme il lance :

_On a joué et tu as perdu Sherlock. Rien n'a changé. Je n'ai rien fait d'inattendu. Tu ne peux pas me blâmer parce que tu es devenu _idiot_.

Une grimace de pur mépris s'empare de mes traits.

_Va te faire vo…

_C'est lui hein ? _John._ Demande-t-il, crachant le prénom du blond de la pire des façons.

_Laisse-le tranquille, avertis-je.

_Tu penses qu'il va te pardonner, Sherlock ? Que vous allez vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants ? Raille-t-il.

_On n'est pas un couple.

_Si, vous l'êtes.

Je passe une main sur mon visage, renversant ma bouteille sur le tapis. Il ne l'aura pas. Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte. Je ne le laisserai pas toucher à un seul cheveu de John Watson.

_Je vais raccrocher et lorsque tu m'appelleras, je ne décrocherai plus, dis-je calmement, regardant droit devant moi.

_Si tu le prends de cette manière, ça va être la guerre, Sherlock…Souffle le brun.

_Au revoir, Jim.

_Ne fais pas ça. Ne me fais pas ça t'entends !

Je mets fin à la conversation. Doucement, je me lève et vais prendre _une douche._ Le restant de l'après-midi, je range ma chambre dans un silence religieux. Toutes mes recherches sont classées, les expériences ratées sont misent de côtés en vue d'un nouvel essai. Le peu d'échantillons humains et morceaux d'animaux utilisables sont mis au frais. Lorsque le soleil se couche, tout est propre, tout est à sa place et je suis nonchalamment attablé, mangeant avec des gestes lents le plat que Mycroft a déposé devant ma porte.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recommencer<em>. Je n'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin auparavant. Mes yeux se ferment comme je prends une grande inspiration. Nous ne sommes pas un couple, ai-je dis. Cependant, quand j'y repense, rien ne nous empêcherait de l'être (ma personnalité exécrable, mon manque d'intérêt ainsi que ma répugnance pour les gestes dits « affectifs » ne rentrant pas en ligne de compte).

_Ce serait une mauvaise idée._ Je le sais. Si je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir avec une pseudo amitié bancale (car elle penche plus du côté des baisers imprévus que de la platonique amitié entres garçons), comment vais-je garder la tête hors de l'eau si nous sortons le joyau de la couronne des vieilles filles à chats et des grand-mères niaises et écœurantes ? _L'amour. _Seigneur ! Le mot me donne, à lui seul, des frissons de dégoût. Un ensemble de lettres ne m'a jamais paru aussi laid que celui-là.

_J'aimerais voir John s'il te plaît.

_T'es le type ? Demande l'enfant, une petite blonde.

_Pardon ? Je m'étonne.

La gamine se passe une main lasse dans les cheveux et me regarde durement du haut de ses un mètre et quelques (un mètre et vingt centimètres pour être plus précis).

_Ton copain est déjà passé hier et je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas fait sensation. Au moins, John aura finalement cassé une dent à quelqu'un !

Elle grimace légèrement comme elle se rapproche de moi, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin d'examiner mon visage avec un attention qui mettrait une personne normale mal à l'aise.

_Ce serait dommage d'abîmer une face comme la tienne. T'as des pommettes de dingue ! Continue-t-elle, sans gêne.

Cette enfant doit avoir des troubles psychologiques.

_Harry ? Apelle la voix du blond depuis une pièce quelconque. À qui tu parles ?

_Je ne sais pas. Un mec, répond la gamine avec nonchalance tout en sortant un papier coloré de sa poche.

Comme elle le défait, je peux aisément voir l'énorme masse de gomme rose, apparemment déjà mâchée, qu'elle enfourne sans difficulté dans sa petite bouche. _Un vrai petit goret suffisant et mal élevé. _

_Maman va être furieuse de savoir que t'as encore fait ça ! S'exclame le blond.

_Ouais… parce que… t'es qu'une sale... balance ! Formule difficilement sa petite sœur, la prononciation rendue difficile par la masse de chewing-gum qui gît entre ses dents.

Le blond fait irruption dans l'entrée, uniquement vêtu d'un survêtement large de couleur grise et d'un t-shirt noir rayé, tout aussi grand. Il s'apprêtait à hurler sur la gamine effrontée lorsque ses yeux viennent se poser sur moi, le stoppant en plein mouvement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demande-t-il abruptement.

Sous l'impulsion d'une réaction aussi stupide qu'incompréhensible, je me tourne vers la petite Watson. Elle me regarde longuement, ôte l'énormité qu'elle a en bouche et lâche :

_Chacun pour soi, advienne que pourra et avanti tutti !

_Va dans ta chambre au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, gronde le blond, âpre.

L'enfant lève les yeux au ciel, remet la gomme rose dans sa bouche puis s'en va en grommelant des insultes dont elle ne devrait, à son âge, même pas connaître l'existence.

_Alors ? Relance le basketteur.

Les mots que j'avais préalablement choisis afin d'éviter tout malentendu, quiproquo ainsi qu'une effusion de violence justifiée mais douloureuse quand on prend en compte nos deux masses musculaires contrastées, m'échappent. _C'est dingue._

_John.

_Sherlock… siffle le co-capitaine, pas avenant pour un sou.

Je déglutis. Théoriquement, si je m'en tiens à la plupart des maigres films (deux et je n'ai pas daigné en voir la fin) que j'ai vus dans ma vie, si je parle « sincèrement », sans omettre aucun détail, surtout celui qui dit que je m'en veux, il devrait me pardonner sans perte ni fracas. Cependant, ce concept vaseux doit assurément être plus efficace sur les spécimens Hollywoodiens que sur votre pauvre congénère en colère.

_Jim et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps. C'est vrai, je commence.

Au vu de la grimace qui se dessine sur les traits du blond, j'hésite à faire mon paquetage et à m'en retourner chez moi, pur de toute ecchymose bleuâtre.

_Toutefois, on ne peut certainement pas dire que nous sommes amis ou pire « meilleurs » amis. Car notre entente ne repose que sur notre compréhension l'un de l'autre.

Devant l'air égaré du co-capitaine, j'explique (éviter tout malentendu, n'est-ce pas ?) :

_Jim et moi sommes des incompris, des génies. Les gens ne veulent pas (comme s'ils pouvaient) s'approcher de nous et vice versa. Ce serait mettre des requins dans l'aquarium des poissons rouges (étant donné qu'ils en ont aussi le cerveau).

_T'es en train de me traiter d'idiot ? S'étonne Watson.

_Non, je m'exclame. Enfin, pour sûr tu en es un. Mais ne te fâche pas, tout le monde l'est et intellectuellement parlant, tu es un poil au-dessus d'eux.

Le visage du basketteur prend une teinte rosâtre. Celle-ci signifiant que le crochet du droit approche à vive allure.

_Ecoute, le plus important est de savoir que nous avons ce lien qui nous unit, il nous rend indissociables. Tout a commencé à cause de ce même lien. Nous… nous avons une espèce de jeu malsain. Il consiste à se piéger sans relâche, si l'un, Jim en l'occurrence, parvient à percer l'autre à jour, il devient le dominant.

_C'est stupide, déclare sèchement mon interlocuteur, me faisant grimacer.

_Je n'emploierais pas ce mot. _Incongru_ serait pe…

_C'est totalement et admirablement con, interrompt le blond.

Je ne suis plus sûr d'avoir envie de me réconcilier avec un entêté pareille. D'accord, ce n'est pas la coupe du monde de basket mais ça vaut énormément au niveau de la fourberie, de la réflexion et bien sûr, de _l'intelligence._ Mais apparemment, je ne suis pas en face de son porte-parole.

Le silence reprend ses droits comme je reste bouche close, mes intentions premières perverties par les paroles du sportif à l'esprit obtus. John finit par ajuster le col de son survêtement puis lâche, placide :

_Ce sera tout ?

J'hésite à rétorquer : « Oui. Merci pour ton hospitalité et ta bonne humeur ! ». Sauf que ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il y a ce sentiment au fond, quelque part. Il est juste _insupportable_. Ignorant son origine ainsi que sa définition, je ne peux que dire de lui qu'il est harassant et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je reste convaincu que cette gêne, ce nuisible, disparaîtra uniquement lorsque le blond aura repris sa place à mes côtés.

_John, j'appelle sur un ton de reproche.

_Non, Sherlock. Ne gaspille pas ta salive, Moriarty m'a déjà tout raconté. La seule chose que je peux te souhaiter est une agréable lecture. Tire-toi.

_Je refuse.

Le blond me regarde, déconcerté :

_Tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est chez moi ici !

_Rien à faire.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>

**Bisous **

**H.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello People ! Moi ? Rapide ? Non. Mais Peneloo, si ! Je l'adore et grâce à elle, ce week, ce sera deux chap et non un ! Merci pour vos review !**

* * *

><p><em>And you will see my reflection in your free fall...<em>

* * *

><p>_John, les mystères sont pour moi ce qu'est l'Art aux artistes. <em>C'est ma raison de subsister.<em> Pouvoir faire l'acquisition des lettres de Jack the ripper est comme exposer au Louvre. Jadis, je ne te connaissais pas et assurément je t'avais déjà vu de loin mais bon sang, je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu étais quelqu'un… d'exceptionnel. Si c'était à refaire, j'accepterais derechef le marché de Jim, juste pour pouvoir te rencontrer. Mon… mon seul regret est d'avoir été lent à comprendre les réelles intentions du brun. J'ai été distrait et je… m'excuse de t'avoir fait subir l'épisode du bal.

Lentement, je reprends mon souffle. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire (secourus, je l'avoue, par quelques répliques de films...). Y a-t-il encore quelque chose que je puisse faire ? _La balle est à présent dans le camp du blond._ Il me détaille longuement et décroise ses bras qui étaient venus faire rempart sur sa poitrine. Le co-capitaine acquiesce silencieusement, m'empoigne par le bras et nous sortons. Après quelques pas dans la rue, les yeux levés vers les étoiles éparpillées dans le ciel sombre, il demande :

_Tu as toujours gagné ?

_Que veux-tu dire ? Je m'étonne.

C'est fou. J'ai l'impression d'haleter à chaque respiration. Ce n'est pas de l'angoisse. Non. Mon souffle est anarchique, inutile. M'oxygéner ? Lui ? _Pas en ce moment._

_Le jeu, avec Jim. D'habitude, est-ce que c'est toi le vainqueur ?

_Il est vraiment doué pour prendre les gens au dépourvu. Une fois, je me suis retrouvé face à un ours polaire. C'était juste d'une originalité incroyable. La plupart du temps, nous sommes ex æquo, j'ai trois victoires à mon actif, nous avons maintenant le même score. Plus de dominant, plus de dominé.

Nous marchons avec une lenteur affreuse pour quelqu'un comme moi. Malgré ma force physique de moucheron, je me verrais bien faire quatre tours de terrain au stade olympique.

_Dis, pour quelle raison as-tu perdu cette fois ? Si c'était toujours toi le plus rapide, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Interroge à nouveau le basketteur.

J'ai conscience que mes réponses influenceront grandement la décision du blond. Pardonner, ou pas ? _Tel__le__ est la fichue question._ En un sens, on pourrait comparer le sentiment qui sévit entre mes entrailles à de la panique. Peut-être ai-je peur. De perdre encore. De _le _perdre pour toujours. Les gens, je m'en tape. Il n'y a sincèrement pas plus stupide qu'eux. Et, merci Seigneur, je n'ai jamais dans ma vie éprouvé le besoin de me rapprocher de ces spécimens dégoulinants d'absurdité. Toutefois, les personnalités évoluent, les convictions profondes sont mises à mal. Il m'est arrivé de regretter l'être que je suis. J'ai voulu être soucieux de mon entourage, être frivole et abruti pour ne plus avoir à subir ce vide, cet abysse solitaire. Mycroft m'a dit un jour _qu'éprouver des sentiments n'était pas un avantage_. Moi qui n'avais jamais rien ressenti de transcendant, n'avais dès lors pas compris. À présent que je marche dans cette rue presque déserte et mal éclairée, je comprends. John compte un peu trop à mes yeux. Est-ce de l'amitié ? _J'ai comme un doute là-dessus._ Sa décision peut me blesser. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un cœur et encore moins que celui-ci soit brisé.

_Je l'ignore. Ça me perturbe. Et si je perdais mes aptitudes ? Répondis-je, atone.

_Ça n'arrivera pas Sherlock. Jamais. Et même si un jour, tu venais à te sentir misérable, moi je ne cesserais pas de… je continuerais de croire que tu fais des trucs brillants.

Je me tourne vivement vers le blond :

_Pourquoi me dis-tu une chose pareille ?

_Parce que c'est vrai. Je t'en veux toujours. Ce que tu as fait… tout ce qui s'est passé… Tu m'as menti. Tout le temps. Je t'en veux tellement si tu savais ! Pourtant, t'es qu'un petit con de génie à la noix. Personne ne peut dire le contraire.

_Sympa…Je lance.

_Je sais, sourit John pour la première fois depuis le début de notre entrevue.

Nos pas ne nous mènent nulle part. Néanmoins, cela ne me gêne en rien. Je suis à deux kilomètres de chez moi en pleine nuit et sans voiture mais je n'en ai rien à secouer. La main du blond vient se glisser dans la mienne, me prenant au dépourvu. Le contact physique, je déteste ce truc. Et lorsque deux mains se joignent, c'est doublement plus répugnant. Car les paumes deviennent graduellement humides, chaudes et _humides._ Toutefois, ce contact-là est différent. _Ce contact-là, va me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque._

_Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Je m'enquiers.

Watson sourit tristement puis s'arrête afin de venir me faire face.

_Ces derniers mois étaient vraiment bien. J'apprécie énormément ta compagnie et… Tu sais, j'aimerais trouver en moi la force de te pardonner mais… Je te faisais vraiment confiance, j'étais même prêt à… peu importe. Vraiment. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Je voudrais…

_John, j'interromps.

D'accord. _Seigneur ce que j'aimerais être sourd_. Son débit de mot va augmenter, je le sais. Puis il se mettra à argumenter sur toutes les raisons qui font qu'il ne peut pas concevoir de me pardonner. Ensuite, il…

_Je dois dire ce que j'ai à dire, reprend-il, impitoyable. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'y arriverai. À oublier toute cette histoire. Je _sais_ que tu ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé. Que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Mais tu ne PEUX PAS jouer avec la vie des gens. Je… je me sens si idiot maintenant que tout est fini, que tout a été révélé.

_On peut tout recommencer. Si tu sais que je n'y suis pour rien, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de tout reprendre depuis le début ? Je tente vainement.

Incertitude. Peur. D'où sortent toutes ces émotions ? N'étais-je pas censé être plus fort que cela ? Cœur de pierre, où es-tu passé ? Indifférence, ne me laisse pas maintenant. Revenez, je n'ai pas envie de vivre ça.

_Que veux-tu que l'on recommence ? Il n'y a _rien_. Il n'y a jamais rien eu à part moi, m'attachant à toi. La vie, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Quand on fait des erreurs, on les assume. Deviens plus fort et plus rapide pour que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise plus jamais.

_Si tu t'en vas, je ne pourrai pas devenir meilleur, je contre froidement.

Ma tête bourdonne. Le monde autour a disparu. Donnez-moi une remarque acerbe. Une porte afin que je puisse m'enfuir.

_Bien sûr que si, sourit le blond avec douceur. Cela ne tiens qu'à toi et tu le sais.

_Reste avec moi.

Perdre le contrôle. Je perds contrôle. Me retirer John est injuste. Je regrette, ça ne suffit pas ? Que faut-il faire pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas ?

Les mains du blond viennent encadrer mon visage pâle, ses pupilles sont rivées sur les miennes comme il se penche sur mes lèvres. _Un bais__er__._

_J'aurais voulu que tout se passe bien entre nous.

Je ne trouve rien à dire. Ma gorge est obstruée par mon impuissance, ma rage et mon désespoir. Pourquoi ce genre de chose doit-il arriver ? Là, en ce putain de bordel de moment à la mords-moi le nœud, _j'ai mal_. Cela en deviendrait presque _ridicule_ ! Tout ce chagrin et cette frustration. Je m'en veux. N'ai-je pas droit à une deuxième chance ? Pour quelle raison je… je…

Watson recule puis, avec un dernier regard pour moi, s'en va. Il ne reviendra pas. Il ne reviendra pas et moi _je l'aime_.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p><em>« <em>**Don't let go. Never give up, it's such a wonderful** **life** _»._

_Arrête ça, dis-je mollement, les doigts tremblants.

_Pourquoi ? Tout ce qu'il dit est vrai, rétorque le roux de sa voix habituelle, _celle qui me tape sur le système._

Mes yeux morts viennent se poser sur lui, lourds, glacials.

_Stoppe ce putain de CD à la con, je siffle.

Tourment abstrait. Brouillard intérieur d'une clarté euphorique, _psychédélique_. Mes membres sont pris de spasmes légers et répétitifs. Une danse aussi molle que vive. _Contradictoire. _

Les doigts étrangement fins de Mycroft vont frôler le bouton d'arrêt de la radio. Ils courent doucement sur l'appareil avant de tranquillement reprendre leurs places initiales sur ses genoux.

_Il reviendra. Peut-être pas tout de suite mais cela va arriver, déclare-t-il, enrobé par l'aura des sages.

La douceur de mon néant s'écarte, fendue en deux par une colère fulgurante et sauvage. Une rage sans pareille s'installe entre mes tripes, me faisant tourner la tête. Fiévreux, les dents serrées, je me meus sans réellement en avoir conscience comme mon pied va violemment frapper l'autoradio. Il s'abat durement sur la façade de l'appareil, les boutons en plastique de l'horripilante machine volant à tout va.

_« _**Wonderful life.**

**Wonderful life.**

**Wonderful life.**_ »_

Saleté de chanson. Putain de chanteur. Vie de crustacé pathétique. Le roux me regarde, surpris au possible.

_Sherlock…

Faisant fi de son appel, je quitte la limousine. _« _**She say****s****, don't let go. ****Never give up, it's such a wonderful life.**_ » _Une fois dehors, la morsure du froid ambiant ne manque pas de se jeter sur mon cou découvert, provoquant un déluge de sensations au creux de mon être. Perturbant. Etrangeté sèche et amère. Tendre et sucré. _Contradictoire. _

Le ciel est trop bleu, les oiseaux trop vivants. _Le monde ne s'éteint pas assez vite_. Une semaine de vacances s'est écoulée depuis le bal rebondissant de bonheur et d'évènements aussi géniaux que fantastiques. Alors que je fends la foule à grandes enjambées, ma tête dandinant d'avant en arrière, mes pas raisonnant avec écho dans mon crâne de verre, les élèves murmurent. Ils murmurent si fort qu'ils auraient mieux fait d'hurler.

Je n'arrive pas à me soucier de leurs chairs répugnantes, imbibées de stupidité. Mes pensées sont faites de coton. Un coton humide, rouge sang.

_C'est le pédé, prononce l'un.

Il est si proche que son souffle âcre vient rebondir sur mon visage. D'un geste aussi vif qu'inattendu, je me retourne afin de lui faire face.

_T'es perspicace comme gamin, toi. T'es un putain de petit génie ! Je m'étonne faussement.

Les traits du garçon, vite suivis par ceux de sa troupe, s'affaissent. Ils semblent foudroyés, saisis par une frayeur comique tant elle est sincère. Un sourire déchire mon visage puis je reprends ma route, écartant les bras dans un couloir bondé. La tête levée vers les néons allumés, je me sens éclairé par la mort. Perdu dans les draps de la science.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>_Holmes, répondez à la question six, ordonne le professeur d'une matière qui m'échappe.<p>

Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté.

_Je ne peux pas, dis-je platement, perturbé par le revers de son pantalon.

C'est un adepte des films pornographiques, ce matin il a mangé (ou avalé vu sa bouche de goret) un sandwich au poulet, il n'a jamais été marié et sa mère est la seule femme présente dans sa vie.

_Et pourquoi je vous prie ? Questionne-t-il derechef, faisant les gros yeux (mauvaise idée quand on sait que les siens font déjà la superficie du Wisconsin).

_ADD*, je réponds sèchement.

_Pardon ?

_Non. Vous êtes irritant, vous posez trop de questions et vous devriez sérieusement penser à faire un régime.

_M'enfin ça n'a rien à voir ! S'écrie l'homme, rouge de colère et de honte.

_Peut-être mais ce serait judicieux, vous frôlez l'obésité morbide.

Le professeur cramoisi se dandine, énervé comme pas deux. Enfin, il est tellement large qu'il serait capable d'être en colère pour tout un pays.

_Sortez de mon cours ! Fichez-moi le camp vous entendez ? DEHORS !

_Ennuyeux_. Je ramasse mes affaires avec lenteur, sifflotant un air dont je ne me rappelle plus l'origine. Cependant, je peux affirmer, preuve à l'appui, que la fille assise à ma gauche couche avec un professeur... Dois-je vraiment préciser qu'elle le fait sans son contentement ?

Le monde est d'un ennui !

* * *

><p><strong>attention deficit disorder* en français, trouble du déficit de l'attention<strong>

**Here it is ! Vous me détestez ahaha ? **

**Bisous et à bientôt !**

**H.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellow people ! MON DIEU ! Vos reviews ! V****raiment, c'était *jure* de bien ! Vous êtes EXTRAORDINAIRES ! Merci ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien ! Peneloo, aha tu mériterais que je t'offre ma maison et un million de dollars, merci pour ton travail x3**

* * *

><p><em>And you will see my footprint on every floor...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>XPOV JOHNX<strong>

_Woah le match de malade ! J'suis mort !

_Mec, t'étais sur la touche la moitié du temps et t'arrive à être crevé ? Je lance en ôtant mon shirt.

Flinn, un joueur en carton aussi beau que du papier mâché siffle, narquois :

_Oh ! Pardonnez-moi co-capitaine... _des folles_.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Je demande en me retournant vivement.

_Tu m'as bien entendu, sourit l'autre.

Mon sang ne faisant qu'un tour, je traverse les vestiaires à grandes enjambées. Une fois à quelques centimètres de l'immondice qui me sert de coéquipier, je déclare, la voix grave :

_Si t'as des putains de couilles, pour une fois dans ta vie, utilise-les et répète ce que tu viens de dire.

La mâchoire du joueur se contracte et sur sa face on peut facilement deviner qu'il rassemble tous les minces filaments de courage épars qu'il lui reste.

_T'es qu'une sale tantouze Watson. On veut pas de toi ici.

J'essaie tant bien que mal de réfréner l'envie qui me vrille les tripes. Cette envie qui me hurle de lui envoyer un direct bien senti sur la poubelle qui lui sert de visage. Au lieu de quoi, je ferme les yeux lentement puis, les rouvre de la même façon.

_Voilà ce qu'on va faire Christopher Flinn. Je n'en ai strictement rien à cirer de vos envies. JE suis le co-capitaine de cette équipe. Vous me devez autant de respect qu'au capitaine lui-même. Si ça ne te plaît pas, prends tes affaires et tire-toi. Compris ?

_Tu ne... Commence le brun mais je l'empoigne durement par la nuque afin de le plaquer contre le mur.

_Compris ? Je répète froidement.

Les vestiaires sont pleins. Le capitaine, Mike, regarde la scène d'un œil attentif. Personne n'interviendra. C'est un rappel à l'ordre. Car il faut remettre les points sur les « i » afin que tous se rappellent leurs emplacements dans la pyramide. _Montrer aux dominés qui sont les dominants._

_Oui, acquiesce le fils Flinn, pleutre.

_Bien, j'approuve.

Mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec lui. Raffermissant ma prise sur son cou de jeune fille en fleur, j'avertis :

_Manque-moi encore une fois de respect Flinn et je te briserai les deux jambes.

Le brun est en sueur. Même lors de nos entraînements les plus intenses, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi transpirant. Ça ne me plaît pas d'avoir à faire ce genre de prestation. Cependant, ici, dans la vraie vie, c'est comme cela que les choses fonctionnent. Si tu te laisses marcher dessus, leurs pas t'enfonceront au creux des ténèbres, _ils t'enterreront vivant_.

Je relâche sèchement mon emprise sur sa nuque rougie et m'en retourne à mon casier.

_Les gars, il y a une fête de ouf chez les Moran ce week, je compte sur vous pour ramener de la meuf et de quoi se péter le tube, okay ? Lance Mike de sa voix habituel, la scène qui vient de se dérouler faisant déjà partie du passé.

_Les Moran ? Depuis quand ils font des fêtes eux ? Demande le petit Bill.

_Sebastian… ce type, c'est un pur fou.

_Ahaha mais genre ! Dis plutôt que t'es une pure gonzesse !

_Tssss tu l'as vu ce gars ? Il pourrait te zigouiller avec son petit doigt !

_Bouah ! Tu dis de la merde mec !

Tous chahutent dans un ensemble maladroit, à coup de serviettes humides frappées aux fesses et de grandes accolades viriles. J'étais fin prêt lorsque Mike se matérialise soudainement à ma gauche.

Mike Stamford est un très bon capitaine. Droit, calme et réfléchi. Son teint est pâle, pourtant ses joues, elles, sont d'une éternelle rougeur. Comme s'il était embarrassé en permanence. Ce qui n'est, bien évidemment, pas le cas. Mike est l'un des plus populaires, des plus beaux aussi, sans doute, du lycée.

_On rentre ensemble ? Fait-il doucement, rejetant une mèche humide de son visage fin.

_Ouais, si tu veux.

_Je le veux, sourit le capitaine.

Nous marchons d'un pas lent. Le temps a encore empiré. On se croirait au Pôle-Nord. J'enfourne prestement mes mains dans mes poches. Les cours sont terminés depuis deux heures cependant, je vois encore sa silhouette au loin. Il est adossé contre un immeuble et fume, les yeux perdus dans le vague. _Sherlock._ Il est partout. J'ai l'impression que même perdu au milieu de nulle part, si je me retourne, il sera là. Nous passons devant le noiraud en silence et je me convaincs de ne pas lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

_Ce n'était pas ton… pote par hasard ? Demande Mike lorsque nous tournons au coin de la rue.

_Non, dis-je doucement.

Il est beaucoup plus qu'un pote. Tout le monde le sait.

_Watson, cette histoire, au bal, je m'en fiche. T'es un joueur exceptionnel et un type super. Ce qui se passe sous tes couvertures ne me regarde pas, ça ne regarde personne.

_Stamford…Je soupire, embarrassé.

_Sérieux. Personne n'a le droit de te juger ou quoi. Le problème, le _vrai _problème est ce que ça entraîne, continue le brun.

_Je ne couche pas avec Sherlock Holmes, je déclare sèchement, à bout de nerfs.

Cette histoire est increvable. Elle me suit et me suivra partout. Les gens ne peuvent-ils pas se préoccuper de leurs affaires pour une fois ? Et si j'avais réellement couché avec lui, en quoi cela les concernerait-ils ? Sherlock est peut-être un garçon mais il n'y en a pas deux avec un visage aussi captivant, une présence et une personnalité aussi extraordinaires. _Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir._

_Si tu le dis, acquiesce finalement le capitaine, les mains levées en signe d'abandon.

_Vous faites vraiment chier, je soupire, les pupilles égarées sur les vitrines alentour, à la recherche de son reflet.

Aussi étrange et malsain que puisse sembler son comportement, cela a pour moi quelque chose de rassurant. Je ne me sens pas seul dans ce merdier sans fin. Et puis, c'est _Sherlock._ J'ignore moi-même le sens de cette phrase mais elle signifie beaucoup, tous ce que les mots ne pourront jamais définir.

_Tu comptes venir à la fête de Moran ? Demande le brun afin de, je suppose, changer de sujet.

_Je ne sais pas, dis-je mollement, déçu.

Il n'est plus là.

_Tu devrais, ajoute Mike.

_Je ne connais pas Sebastian Moran et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire de lui il ne serait pas bon pour moi que cet état de fait change, je marmonne, glissant mon nez rougi à l'intérieur de mon écharpe.

Il ne portait pas d'écharpe. Il fait vraiment froid. Pour quelle raison n'avait-il pas d'écharpe ?

_Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, continue Stamford.

_Ouais mais on sait tous que les bruits de couloir sont peints sur une toile de vérité. C'est cela même qui les rend si invulnérables, je rétorque, absent.

J'ai les pieds gelés. Peut-être devrais-je lui en acheter une, _d'écharpe._

_Justement. Il _faut_ que tu viennes à cette fête. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'agir autrement. Faire comme si de rien n'était est le seul moyen de leur faire oublier ton « ami » et toi, attaque derechef le capitaine.

_Putain mais lâche-moi avec ça ! Je m'écrie, usé.

_John. J'aimerais mais je ne peux pas. Ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui avec Flinn va se reproduire avec un autre, tu ne pourras pas tous les menacer. Il faut que cette histoire se tasse et j'ai besoin que tu agisses de telle sorte à ce qu'elle le fasse prochainement. Dans le cas contraire… je… Je suis désolé mais je devrai prendre des mesures.

Je m'arrête abasourdi. Il s'est mis à neiger alors que nous rentrions. Les flocons tombent innocemment, irrévocablement. C'est fou comme les choses peuvent changer en une fraction de seconde. Le bonheur et la simplicité dans laquelle on avançait, insouciants, prend une tournure absurde. Ce n'est pas le ciel qui s'effondre, la terre ne s'arrête pas de tourner. « Bon sang, ce n'est pas si grave ! » Voilà ce que j'aimerais dire mais là…ça fait juste très mal.

C'est si frustrant que j'en refoule mes larmes. Je suis très fatigué. J'aimerais bien que ça s'arrête maintenant.

_Va-t'en, je prononce, las.

_John…

_Tire-toi putain ! Dégage !

Les épaules du brun s'affaissent, accablé. Il passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux encore humides comme il fait demi-tour. Je sais qu'il a dévié de son chemin de retour d'origine afin de me faire part de cette saleté de décision à la noix. Qu'il s'en aille. Je n'ai besoin de personne... et il n'y a personne.

Je laisse le capitaine s'éloigner d'un pas lourd.

La tête levée vers le ciel grisâtre, suppliant intérieurement une divinité, j'aimerais que tout cela ne se soit jamais produit. Je souhaite plus que tout au monde récupérer ma vie d'avant. Et Sherlock. Je veux que Sherlock soit avec moi. C'est insensé. Oui. Mais cette fin a-t-elle un sens ?

* * *

><p><strong>X SUITE DU POV JOHN X<strong>

* * *

><p>_Je suis rentré, dis-je en posant mon sac dans l'entrée, me baissant lentement afin de délasser mes chaussures trempées.<p>

_Il y a une fête chez les Moran ! T'y vas ? Demande Harry en surgissant du salon, son sempiternel short aux poches pleines de bonbons fidèle au poste.

_J'en sais rien et toi ? Je rétorque, roulant des yeux.

Cette gamine n'est pas croyable.

_Ha. Ha. Très drôle. Si tu rates ta vie, tu pourras toujours devenir comique.

_Parles-moi sur un autre ton, tu veux, fais-je en me relevant.

_Si t'es de mauvaise humeur, dis-le tout suite, histoire que je ne reçoive pas tout sur le dos, déclare tranquillement la blonde mais je vois bien qu'elle est vexée.

_Je suis trop con._

_Désolé princesse, je souris comme je passe une main dans ses cheveux défaits.

Harriet acquiesce négligemment, se lovant contre mon flan. Il faut que je reprenne le contrôle de moi-même, de ma vie. En être réduit à parler durement à ma petite sœur pour passer mes nerfs est quelque chose de fondamentalement pitoyable.

_Tu veux qu'on regarde Cartoon Network ? Je demande d'une voix radoucie.

_Tu fais du pop-corn avec ? Questionne l'enfant.

_Oui et j'y ajouterai des Haribo avec une tonne de sauce au chocolat.

_Merci, John.

Je laisse Harry s'installer en tailleur sur le canapé comme je me retire en cuisine. Avoir une petite sœur est une de mes plus grandes chances. Peut-être serais-je déjà tombé une quinzaine de fois en dépression sans elle. L'adolescence, putain, ce n'est pas des conneries. On a beau essayer de se répéter qu'au fond ce n'est pas si long dans une vie, qu'en grandissant, on oublie. Peut-être, _ou pas_. Je me fiche bien de savoir ce que j'aurais oublié dans cinq ans. Ce qui m'importe est d'oublier, maintenant. De me lever le lendemain et d'être devenu pendant la nuit, un adulte sans peur, grand, fort, _un soldat_.

Oui. Solide comme un roc.

Un rire moqueur me secoue. Les pop-corn crépitent dans le micro-onde et mes doigts s'affairent sur le paquet de bonbons en gélatine. Sauf qu'en attendant, je ne suis pas un soldat. Loin de là. Je ne suis qu'un ado de dix-sept ans bien content de pouvoir trouver un peu de tranquillité et d'affection auprès de sa petite sœur. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne m'est pas arrivé de vouloir l'étrangler tant elle pouvait être chieuse. Toutefois, quand je suis avec elle, j'ai l'impression que mes soucis s'effacent. On joue, on regarde la télé, on chahute. Dans ces moments-là, elle m'offre la paix.

_Tiens, souris-je en retrouvant la blonde sur le canapé.

La soirée s'écoule sans hâte, enrobée d'une odeur chaude de confiserie et de shampoing à la fraise. Le souffle d'Harry s'écrase mécaniquement sur ma clavicule comme le mien s'égare dans ses longues mèches dorées. Nous nous endormons bientôt. La dernière image que je garderai à l'orée de l'inconscience, perdue au milieu de mes yeux brumeux, mi-clos, est une silhouette noire à la fenêtre. Découpée dans la lumière des lampadaires, _elle me fixait_.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>

**À bientôt !**

**H.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello tout le monde ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles finirons par me tuer mais bon Dieu, se sera la mort la plus fun du globe ! Peneloo vous remercie également pour vos reviews et moi je la remercie pour son travaille ! x3 **

**Quelques petites précisions avant le chap. Parce que la Suisse a ses petites particularités aha: **

**Natel/ téléphone portable et nonante-cinq/ quatre-vingt-quinze **

* * *

><p><span>My Shadow<span>

* * *

><p>Douce, claire. Elle m'attend, je le sais. J'ai besoin d'elle et ça aussi elle le sait. Pour oublier. J'aime me perdre dans ses robes légères, immaculées. Car elle est tout ce qu'il me reste. Une enfant perdue au milieu de nulle part. Entre des doigts sales aux ongles mal coupés, elle a traversé des kilomètres. Au terme de son voyage, je l'attendais. Oh moi, j'avais préalablement tout mis en place afin qu'elle se sente bien ! Elle était à la recherche d'un endroit calme, en échange, je voulais la paix. Ainsi, elle m'a tout donné et je l'ai <em>décimée<em>.

Un gémissement plaintif déchire mes lèvres comme je frotte vivement mon nez brûlant. Mes yeux sont humides, ma respiration courte. La science, elle est partout en moi et c'est grâce à _elle_. Je lui dois cette concentration quasi absolue, cet ordre minutieux. Dans ma tête, il y a un palace. Un palace dont on ne peut compter les pièces. Il est rempli à ras bord de connaissance. Du sol au plafond, on ne voit que ça. Lorsque l'on s'égare entre ses murs, on met des jours à retrouver le chemin de sortie. Cependant, ses robes blanches me guident à travers les couloirs sans fin, avec elle, je range, je répertorie. Dès lors, mon palace s'organise. Nul besoin de m'y rendre, dans mon palace mental. Désormais, _nous ne formons plus qu'un_.

Je me redresse difficilement, mon cerveau palpite. Il palpite et je sens mon cœur battre à la même cadence. Mes yeux suivent doucement le désordre ambiant. Plusieurs meubles sont brisés, des coussins éventrés ainsi que des vases éparpillés en mille morceaux. Mes vêtements jonchent le sol, sales, propres, déchirés pour certains et recouverts de tâches étranges pour d'autres. Mon regard ne m'est plus fidèle. Une aura lumineuse embaume mon univers. Je me sens si bien !

_Sherlock, appelle-t-on derrière la porte.

J'acquiesce d'un air grave alors que mon corps tourne lentement sur lui-même. Si je n'avais pas été humain, je n'aurais souffert de rien et comme le vent je m'envolerais au loin pour ne voir du monde que ce qui me chante, tout ce qu'il reste de plus beau.

_Sors de là ou je défonce la porte ! Crie le roux.

Ma quiétude écarte les jambes et c'est le néant. Ma bulle, mon paisible monde recouvert de neige éternelle enfante d'une colère noire et c'est hors de contrôle que je me rue sur la porte en acajou afin d'y administrer un grand coup de pied.

_Arrête ça ! Reçois-je en retour.

Sauf qu'il m'est devenu impossible de cesser quoi que ce soit. Mes poings vont eux aussi violemment frapper la porte fermée et les objets qui me tombent sous la main se retrouvent à lécher le bois abîmé. Mon énervement subit, incompréhensible, désenfle pourtant graduellement. Des frissons parcourent ma peau pâle et j'essuie sèchement le sang qui s'échappe de ma narine.

_Laisse-moi. J'ai du travail, je parviens à articuler d'une voix enrouée.

Cette voix qui me semble ne plus avoir été utilisée depuis une éternité.

_Sherlock...Soupire douloureusement mon frère.

_Je vais bien Mycroft. Je vais très bien, va-t'en, s'il-te-plaît.

Des pas hésitants se font entendre. Tranquille, je m'attable à mon bureau et sors mon portable. Une fois le numéro composé, je lance :

_Dis-moi tout.

Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulent avant que je ne poursuive :

_Si tu ne le fait pas, c'est moi qui jetterai ton cadavre dans le lac et crois-moi, l'eau est particulièrement froide en cette période.

_Bien, j'approuve.

Je contemple le paysage mort étendu à la fenêtre.

_Il le surveille, n'est-ce pas ? On fait comme j'ai dit et ne t'avise pas de me faire défaut, je continue, absent.

Un rassemblement d'oiseaux tournoie dans le ciel orangé. Bien que je ne puisse entendre le bruit de leurs hurlements stridents, j'aime contempler leurs becs qui s'ouvrent, semblant essayer d'avaler les nuages.

_Cinquante grammes et des échantillons humains. Des membres entiers aussi, fais-je encore.

_Sois à l'heure. Oui.

Je raccroche d'un geste lourd et malhabile. Mes paupières clignent de façon incontrôlable. Bientôt, elle me quittera. Son effet s'estompera puis je me sentirai incomplet, pitoyable également. Dès lors, _il me __faudra une autre dose._

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>La fête des Moran est ce soir. Cela fait à présent deux semaines que Watson ne m'a plus adressé la parole.<em> Il ne me facilite pas la tâche<em>. Protéger une personne sans son consentement n'est pas chose aisée. Néanmoins, je ne peux lui en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, je n'aurais pas à agir dans l'ombre si j'avais eu le bon sens d'utiliser mon cerveau.

_La cataracte, réponds-je distraitement à la question que le professeur était sur le point de me poser.

_Bien monsieur Holmes ! Je suis heureux de constater que vous vous remettez enfin au travail, sourit l'homme.

_Quel abruti._ Mes cavités nasales sont en feu. Elle était mal coupée. Peut-être l'ont-ils mélangée avec un quelconque antidépresseur ou mieux, du plâtre. Des secousses subtiles mais incessantes parcourent mes jambes. Il va passer à l'action ce soir. Par conséquent, je vais devoir être le plus clean possible. Autant dire que la perspective d'un sevrage temporaire est loin de me ravir. _La descente._

J'essaie tant bien que mal de l'éviter. Car c'est le pire. Qui a eu la sottise de nommer cet instant, cette saleté de moment, une descente ? En quoi une chute d'un immeuble de quarante étages peut-elle être apparentée à une descente ?

Mes pupilles courent sur les visages présents avant de s'arrêter sur le sien. Il a l'air fatigué. C'est dingue cette manie qu'il a de toujours se mordre les lèvres ! Un sourire étrange étire mes lèvres gercées. Et cette façon de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il ne comprend pas... je suis devenu idiot ou quoi ? Cette manière de penser est totalement contre-productive. Passablement énervé face à mon comportement minable, à la limite du pitoyable (l'amour ne justifie pas tout, surtout la fainéantise), je révise mon plan. Jim va passer à l'action et _il va perdre_. Roule-moi une fois, honte à toi, roule-moi deux fois (comme si c'était possible) honte à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>XPOV JOHNX<strong>

* * *

><p>_HARRY ! Je hurle à m'en rompre un, si ce n'est deux, poumons.<p>

Saleté de gamine ! Je vais la trouver, ensuite je l'étranglerai pour finir par balancer son cadavre d'enfant insupportable dans la baie de Tokyo.

_Harriet Watson ! Si je te trouve... Je mugis.

Lorsque je pénètre dans la cuisine, ma mère s'affaire à préparer le dîner, une tête blonde cachée sous son tablier.

_Maman, laisse-moi la tuer. C'est mon droit en tant que grand frère, je déclare, le plus calmement possible.

_Mon chéri, tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça, essaie de raisonner ma mère.

_Non. Ce n'est qu'une sale...chose. Elle m'a piqué mon portable et a épuisé mon crédit en parlant nounours et confiseries avec Rachel !

_C'est pas vrai ! Contre l'accroc au sucre.

_Tu es une menteuse invétérée. Un de ces quatre, ta langue tombera et tu iras brûler en enfer, fais-je, m'élançant vers l'enfant afin de...je ne sais pas encore mais ça fera mal, très mal.

_John ! S'écrie durement ma mère.

_QUOI ?

_Je suis sûre qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. Donc, je te rechargerai ton crédit, d'accord ?

Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Elle mériterait une bonne fessée et un bannissement définitif du monde de Willy Wonka.

_Oui mais en attendant, j'ai une fête ce soir. Comment je fais pour y aller si mon téléphone n'a plus de crédit ? Je bougonne.

_Ton natel, c'est pas une voiture au cas où...Souffle l'enfant, un air effronté peint au visage.

_Maman ! Dis-lui de se taire ! Je m'exclame, à bout.

_Va dans ta chambre ma puce, sourit doucement ma mère.

_J'y crois pas. Tu lui donnes encore du ma puce à cette espèce de gremlin mal élevé ?

_Ne dis pas ce genre de choses John, gronde-t-elle, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier à imprimé fleuri.

Elle renoue négligemment son chignon fatigué, d'où s'échappent quelques mèches blondes. Le fumet du repas monte mollement dans les airs. _Délicieux._ Pour peu, cela apaiserait presque ma colère.

_Tu pourras prévenir tes copains pour qu'ils viennent te prendre en voiture depuis mon portable. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, tu en deviens tout écrevisse, rouspète-elle gentiment, déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Décidément, l'énervement ne me réussit pas. Je souris au contact de ses lèvres douces et tièdes, son parfum indescriptible m'enrobe avec délicatesse, l'odeur de mon enfance.

_Merci maman, je souffle.

_De rien mon cœur.

M'emparant du téléphone qui pourrait tout aussi bien être une brique, je me retire au salon afin de m'affaler sans grâce, aucune dans le canapé moelleux. Mike est censé venir me prendre en voiture. C'est que le fils Moran habite assez loin. Mes yeux s'égarent sur l'écran de télévision. Une pub idiote défile, sans gêne, comme si le produit vanté, un sandwich, avait un quelconque rapport avec le gros plan sur les jambes d'une belle rousse élancée, moulée dans une jupe curieusement courte et affriolante. _Je ne voulais pas y aller, à cette fête_. Cependant, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Je joue à être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas depuis douze ans. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

Okay, on pourrait dire en m'écoutant que je n'ai aucun respect pour moi-même et cetera, et cetera. Sauf que ce n'est pas le respect qui nettoiera mon casier tagué, ce n'est pas ce putain de respect qui se battra contre toutes les langues de vipère rôdant au lycée et je parierais toutes mes chemises que le respect ne me servira pas de coéquipier au basket lorsque je serai viré de l'équipe.

J'aimerais être comme lui_._ Sherlock. Il les aurait tous envoyés se faire pendre par le Vatican. C'est un type extraordinaire... _Moi je ne suis que John Watson._ La sonnette d'entrée retentit et je vais ouvrir d'un pas lent, il faut que j'appelle Mike.

_Oui ? Fais-je lentement.

_John Watson ?

_Ouais, pourquoi ? Je demande, relevant la tête que je ne me souviens pas avoir baissée.

Un gars d'environ un mètre nonante-cinq se tient devant moi. Il est pâle. Toutefois, il ne s'agit pas là d'une pâleur relative à tous les autochtones anglais, non. Sa peau est terne et semble délavée. Ses cheveux blonds sont du même acabit et de son être se dégage une aura étrangement inquiétante.

_Mon nom est Sebastian Moran, tu viens à la fête de ce soir ?

_Euh...Oui. Oui, je viens mais c'est… Mike. Mike doit… m'accompagner en voiture, je balbutie, sans raison.

Enfin, si. Je sais pourquoi je bégaie. Ce garçon, Sebastian. Il est _effrayant_.

_Plus maintenant. Je t'emmène.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is ! J'espère que ça vous à plus !<strong>

**À bientôt, **

**H.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello ! Merci encore à vous tous pour vos reviews sensationnelles ! Peneloo, tu es magique et hyper efficace x3 **

**Victor Trevor est un personnage qui apparaît dans "Les aventures de Gloria Scott" de Sir Doyle. **

* * *

><p><span>Just shine a light on me...<span>

* * *

><p>Ai-je parlé à un moment ou un autre de la nécessite d'être <em>relativement <em>(la relativité de cet état n'existait pas ce matin mais je ne suis qu'un homme) clean ce soir ? Mon ordinateur portable sous le bras, je progresse d'un pas lent dans une rue sombre qui il y a quelques semaines à peine, a été témoin de mon premier revers émotionnel. Le pire, c'est que cela ne semble pas l'avoir affectée plus que cela, _la rue_.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je passe une main légère dans mes cheveux. On est samedi soir, sa mère ne devrait pas être là car elle fait un poker avec les voisines du coin. Laissant donc le petit monstre seul mais à portée de vue.

_Hey, ça va ? Fais-je avec un sourire sincère.

_Oh c'est toi ! Oui ça va. Sauf que je commence à m'ennuyer un peu là, répond l'enfant, se massant doucement la joue.

Et une carie, une ! John ne devrait pas laisser sa petite sœur se nourrir de friandises de cette façon.

_L'ennui, je connais ça. Tu me laisse entrer ? Je demande avec légèreté.

La petite se décale négligemment de l'entrée, ses pantoufles en forme d'animal féerique monstrueux couinant à chacun de ses pas. Nous montons d'un pas lent et mesuré les marches qui conduisent au deuxième étage. Étage où s'étalent les chambres. En premier vient celle des parents, jolie porte, aucunes marques de saletés ou dégradations quelconques. _Chambre de géniteurs heureux en somme._ Ensuite vient celle de la petite dernière. J'ai beau avoir conscience, être certain même que cette porte est blanche ou a été blanche un jour. Toutefois, lorsqu'on l'a sous les yeux, cette certitude s'érode à coup de tâches de doigts sales (pleins de chocolat sans doute), de dessins définitivement très laids mais faits au marker indélébile ainsi que de gommettes, stickers et autocollants en tout genre représentant d'hideuses créatures pailletées. La blonde s'arrête devant ladite porte, une moue ennuyée pesant sur ses traits juvéniles.

_Tu es fatiguées ? Je questionne, d'une voix neutre.

L'enfant acquiesce mollement, ses longues mèches dansant au rythme de ses mouvements.

_Alors prends ma main. Tu m'accompagnes.

Harriet m'offre un sourire dont seuls les enfants connaissent le secret. Ces sourires qui vous rendent légèrement heureux. Sa petite main chaude, douce, bizarrement propre, vient se glisser dans la mienne comme nous reprenons notre chemin, ses pantoufles couinant, mes chaussures claquant sur le parquet. La dernière chambre apparaît bientôt. Celle de l'ado, du grand frère, du fils, la chambre de _John Watson_. Sa porte est d'une propreté relative, le bois est presque entièrement recouvert de posters de basket, de voitures et de jeux vidéo. Pourtant, au centre de la planche de bois, au milieu de toutes les affiches en papier glacé, trône un dessin. Les traits y sont tremblants, les couleurs, elles, y sont beaucoup trop vives et mal sélectionnées mais le dessin est collé avec fierté, la signature bancale d'Harry couchée en coin de page.

_Belle croûte, petite, je lance.

_Merci sourit-elle avec joie.

_C'est une tarte aux fraises ?

_Non, c'est John au volant d'une Ferrari.

Je reconsidère longuement le dessin avant de grimacer :

_Tu devrais apporter ça à un psy. On ne sait jamais.

_Un psy, répète-elle sans conviction. C'est quoi ?

_Le père Noël, répondis-je, tirant précautionneusement la poignée vers le bas.

Nous rentrons avec des gestes coordonnés puis allons nous attabler, main dans la main. Moi dans le fauteuil, elle sur mes genoux. Je cligne abusivement des yeux, il faut que je me concentre. _Une petite dose suffit amplement. _J'essaie de me laisser emporter par l'odeur sucrée qui s'échappe de la tête blonde comme je saisis mon Macbook. J'allume l'appareil et révise mon plan. Il est huit heures et demi. John est déjà dans la gueule du loup. C'est dingue. Les gens normaux arrivent toujours à se mettre dans des situations incroyables, manifestement dangereuses, _sans s'en rendre compte._

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquiert l'enfant tout en massant ses yeux somnolents.

_Je gagne un vieux jeu idiot. Dors un peu. Mais ne bave pas, cette chemise m'a coûté la peau des fesses.

_T'es riche. T'auras qu'à t'en acheter d'autres, bâille la gamine insolente.

Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en laissant sa tête venir reposer sur mon torse. Moran a toqué à l'entrée il y a une heure et quinze minutes précisément. Ceci signifiant que le blond se trouve déjà enfermé dans un hangar à bateau au Sud-Ouest de la ville. Mes jambes sont parcourues de pulsations légères mais néanmoins très dérangeantes. Il faut que je reste calme. _Huit heures trente-cinq._

_Tu as failli être en retard, abruti. Fais-je dans le combiné de mon Smartphone.

_D'une seconde à peine, Sherlock ! Proteste le brun.

_Une seconde de trop, je corrige sèchement.

Victor Trevor est un viel _ami. _Si vieux et tellement insignifiant dans sa faculté ennuyeuse d'être éternellement sympathique avec autrui qu'il m'arrive de sciemment oublier son existence. Cependant, Victor a un atout imbattable, il est inconnu de Jim, non sans parler du fait que cet ado est extrêmement intelligent et qu'il parvient à s'infiltrer n'importe où, _sans se faire prendre_.

_Tu es avec lui ? Je demande.

_Pas encore, Moran garde sa « cellule », murmure-t-il.

_...D'accord. Attends deux secondes, je vais arranger ça.

Mettant notre conversation en attente, j'utilise le code internet de Mycroft afin de me connecter sur le réseau des cabines téléphoniques anglaises. Théoriquement, je devrais être apte à appeler n'importe quelle cabine téléphonique pendant deux minutes trente. Fermant momentanément les yeux, j'essaie de visualiser les rues londoniennes, leurs cabines et leurs clochards. La cabine la plus proche des quais se situe sur Swan Walk. Cette rue est souvent déserte. Toutefois, les sans-abris l'aiment tout particulièrement bien qu'elle soit d'une fraîcheur sans pareille en hiver.

_Passe-moi Ann, _immédiatement_, dis-je après m'être connecté à la cabine et qu'un SDF (le vieux Joe apparemment) aie décroché.

_Hey Sherlock ! S'écrie l'homme, sa voix meurtrie et enrouée m'agressant les tympans.

_Non, Joe. Je n'ai pas le temps. Passe-moi Ann.

_Et moi ? Tu penses à moi ? On veut pas me bigophoner, moi, personne ne veut parler au vieux Joe... geint l'homme.

_Donne-lui le combiné. _Tout de suite_. Sinon, je m'assurerai que personne ne retrouve jamais ton corps de vieil ivrogne répugnant. Tu m'entends ? Je menace froidement, les secondes continuant de s'envoler mécaniquement.

_Paraît que tu me cherches Sherly, entends-je finalement, après avoir perdu quatre secondes supplémentaires.

_Va sur les Quais. Il y a un entrepôt juste en face du Chilianwallan Memorial. Je veux que tu me fasses un boucan de tous les diables. Désolé d'avance si tu reçois quelques coups, tu seras extrêmement bien rémunérée.

_Le prix que je veux ? S'enquiert-elle d'une voix aussi agréable que celle du SDF de quatre-vingt ans qui la précédait.

_Ton prix est le mien Ann.

La conversation est violemment interrompue. _Ce n'est pas passé loin_. Reprenant mon portable, je lance :

_Dans quelques minutes, il va y avoir une diversion. Moran va quitter son poste. Mais il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour casser la gueule à une camée. Alors tu vas devoir être plus rapide que jamais auparavant, Victor. Sors-le de là, suis le plan à la lettre et je t'en serai éternellement redevable.

_No problemo, Sherlock, mais si je n'y arrive pas, dis à mon père que je l'aime, rit le brun.

_Tu lui diras toi-même. Et Victor, ne prononce pas mon nom lorsque tu es avec lui.

À peine ai-je raccroché que je compose derechef un second numéro. Trois tonalités plus tard, la voix de Jim s'élève au bout du fil, la dubstep constituant un bruit de fond à la limite du supportable :

_Homlsy ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?

_Tu as franchi la ligne, Jim. Le kidnapping n'est pas encore autorisé par la loi, dis-je calmement.

_Je me fiche de leur autorisation. Alors comme ça, tu es parti libérer ta princesse ?

_Si tu n'as pas pris la peine de te déplacer pour exécuter ton plan minable, pour quelle raison me déplacerais-je pour le réduire à néant ?

_Woah ! Holmsy Holmes a des sous-fifres ! C'est très sexy tout ça !

_Si tu avais touché ne serait-ce qu'à une seul de ses cheveux... Jim, je souffle, atone.

_Ahaha t'aurais fait quoi ? Nul. Tu es d'une nullité incroyable. Peu importe de toute façon. Tant qu'il sera à ma portée, mes meilleurs couteaux seront aiguisés dès l'aube. Je vais le rendre ravissant !

Une grimace sans nom, d'une laideur incroyable étire mes traits alors que mes poings se serrent durement.

__Richard Brook, _je formule, acerbe.

_Qu'est-ce que...Souffle le brun.

_Plus personne ne voudra marchander avec toi. La liste de tes contacts est erronée depuis ce matin, neuf heures. Richard Brook est mort. _C'est terminé._

_Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Hurle Moriarty, la musique s'interrompant vivement, indiquant de ce fait que le brun a quitté la salle de danse.

_Ce n'est que la monnaie de ta pièce, Jim, j'indique.

_Il m'a fallu des années pour me faire un nom, Sherlock et tu viens de tout foutre en l'air pour un petit enfoiré à la con ! Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu me fais ? S'écrie durement le brun.

_Tu es celui qui a commencé toute cette mascarade. C'est _toi _qui m'as déclaré la guerre.

_M'enfin tu dis n'importe quoi ! Continue d'hurler Moriarty. J'ai TOUJOURS agi de cette façon et tu le sais ! C'était notre JEU ! Jamais, JAMAIS, tu m'entends, je n'ai fait quelque chose d'inattendu ! Watson était une cible parmi tant d'autres mais tu m'as trahi pour lui Sherlock ! TU M'AS TRAHI, PUTAIN !

Je ferme intensément les yeux aux intonations accusatrices de sa voix. Je sais qu'il a raison. _Oui_. Pourtant, je devais faire un choix. De là à savoir si j'ai fait le bon...

_J'ai attendu que tu recouvres tes esprits, reprend le brun, calme. On avait prévu tellement de choses. Mais tu t'accrochais à lui et me laissais seul. Tu penses que j'ai mal agi Sherlock ? Toi qui es devenu « quelqu'un de bien », dis-moi ! Ahahaha tu n'es qu'un sale con, un petit merdeux. Si tu croyais que c'était la guerre, ouvre les yeux, parce que tu n'as encore rien vu !

_Jim… Je tente étrangement.

__Va te faire voir._

Une tonalité longue, lourde, chargée de remord s'élève. Il a raccroché_. _Mes yeux viennent se poser sur l'écran de mon portable_. J'ai interverti les rôles._ Il est vrai en réalité que l'on a toujours joué de cette façon. Oh c'était un concours ! Une quête afin de savoir qui de nous deux est le meilleur. Mais avant tout, c'était aussi notre façon de nous amuser. _Ensemble._ Avant John, il y en a eu des centaines d'autres. Des cibles, des pions sans valeur. Pourtant, j'ai tout gâché. Jim n'a rien fait de mal, lui, il a agi comme à l'accoutumée. Sauf que moi j'avais décidé d'écrire une autre histoire. Dans ces écrits, j'étais le _héros_. Parce que j'ai un égo surdimensionné, une personnalité bonne à torcher les culs, j'ai décidé de devenir le bon, la lumière. Peut-être était-ce pour _lui _plaire, peut-être pas... Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais besoin de ce sentiment qu'ont les gens bons. Dans cette optique, j'ai créé un grand méchant loup, un être sombre à côté duquel je pourrais briller. Jim était parfait pour cela. _Aha_.

_Ma chérie ? C'est maman ! Crie-t-on au rez-de-chaussée.

Doucement, je pose l'enfant dans les couvertures blanches de son frère. _Il était parfait dans le rôle du méchant._ Mes pas me conduisent jusqu'à la fenêtre que j'ouvre, nonchalant. Mesurant la distance qui me sépare du sol (deux mètres et demi ou trois), je ramasse mon ordi, enfonce mon Smartphone dans une poche et comme les talons de la mère Watson raisonnent dans le couloir, saute.

Heureusement pour moi, les buissons épais allongés en dessous de la fenêtre ont amorti ma chute. Mon Macbook, en revanche, a pris pour nous deux et s'étale au sol, éventré, un sachet de cocaïne en guise d'organe.

_Je suis désolé, je confie inutilement au vent.

Faisant fi de mes yeux humides ainsi que de mon estomac noué, je ramasse les restes de l'appareil puis me saisis du sachet de poudre afin de disparaître dans la nuit.

Plus tard, Victor me téléphonera pour me conter sa réussite. _Ma victoire aura un goût amer et sucré, psychédélique._

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Here it is ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**À bientôt !**

**H.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien et désolé pour le retard de la publication. Je veillerais à ce que le prochain chapitre soit plus long ;)**

**Peneloo, tu es parfaite, vraiment.**

* * *

><p><em>I'll shine a light on you...<em>

* * *

><p><em>J'ai encore peur. Je ne devrais pas mais j'ai si peur.<em> Mon souffle anarchique ne semble plus vouloir se calmer. Une pression étouffante écrase ma poitrine et mes yeux se posent n'importe où, sans relâche, sans raison. La nuit est étalée mollement autour. Il fait froid mais je ne sais plus où est ma veste. J'ignore même si j'en ai pris une. Mes pas sont rapides, le long des rues désertes, mon cœur bat à m'en rompre les côtes. La perspective d'un malaise quelconque en cet instant déjà exténuant et largement éprouvant m'étourdit. Mes mains vont recouvrir mon visage défait, trop étonné pour se baigner de larmes. Car au fond, mon sentiment premier est un désespoir humide que je ne saurais extérioriser que par les larmes. _Ces larmes qui ne viennent pas._

_Ça va aller maintenant. Tu veux que je t'accompagne un bout de chemin ?

Mon visage se tourne vers… un type. Il m'a aidé à sortir de là. De… ce fichu espace confiné. J'en deviendrais presque claustrophobe.

_Qui..? Qui t'es, putain ? Je m'exclame tout en bondissant en arrière afin d'installer une distance de sécurité entre moi et l'inconnu.

_Je m'appelle Victor. Je rentrais chez moi quand j'ai entendu des cris, alors je suis venu regarder et voilà, explique-t-il.

Je hoche la tête avec assentiment, quelque chose me dérangeant dans son récit. _Je ne me souviens pas avoir crié. _La distance préalablement instaurée entre nos deux corps est conservée alors que je reprends ma route vers le seul endroit où je me suis jamais senti en sûreté. Ma tête est lourde, mon estomac noué. Mon corps se balance gauchement. J'y repense, j'y repense encore.

_Je n'aurais pas dû avoir si peur._ Sauf qu'à partir du moment où la situation m'a échappé, cette angoisse écrasante a pris place au creux de mes entrailles. Au début, je me suis débattu. Lorsqu'il s'est arrêté au milieu de nulle part, arguant qu'il serait futile de lui résister, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde avant de lui envoyer mon poing à la figure... ça ne l'a même pas atteint. Il est si fort. _Si effroyablement solide_. Une fois dans cette horrible pièce, j'ai cru devenir fou. Toutes pensées cohérentes, relatives à un plan de fuite quelconque étaient aussitôt parasitées par cette peur viscérale. _Je me sentais faible_. Moran aurait voulu me tuer que je n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Personne ne savait où j'étais et personne ne s'en soucierait avant un temps indéniablement trop long.

Ce constat a bizarrement été accepté par mon cerveau sans accroc, ni révolte. Dans cette optique de fuite impossible ainsi que de souffrance, voire même, de mort imminente, je me suis assis à même le sol poussiéreux et ai attendu, pensant à ma mère, à tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Dit comme cela, après coup, ma réaction semble exagérée, _surfaite_. Sauf que les yeux de Moran ne me laissaient pas le choix. À peine ai-je plongé mes pupilles dans ses orbites que les pires scénarios se sont mis à déferler avec violence dans mon esprit. Au point où, si Sebastian Moran avait juré vouloir me couper en morceaux afin de me déguster, en émincé, assaisonné à la mexicaine, accompagné d'un riz parfumé, _je l'aurais cru. _

_Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ou un truc ? Panique le brun, Dieu seul sait pourquoi.

Mais ça n'a pas d'importance car on est devant chez moi, tout ce dont j'ai conscience est que j_e veux voir ma mère _et que je veux la voir maintenant_._ Prestement, presque comme dans une bulle, je me mets à courir. Le sang frappe contre mes tempes, mon cœur va éclater. Alors que ma main se pose sur la poignée de porte, je sens l'angoisse au creux de mon estomac atteindre son paroxysme.

_Qui est là ? Questionne la voix féminine de la seule femme qui compte.

Ma course ne s'arrête que lorsque je pénètre dans le salon.

_John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiète-t-elle tout en se levant.

_Mes yeux se remplissent, ma vue se brouille._ On aurait dit que le désespoir, toute cette peine, cette peur sans nom ont attendu. Sur le visage de ma mère, on peut à présent lire une inquiétude folle. Elle vient à ma rencontre, les bras tendus :

_Mon chéri, que s'est-il passé ?

C'est le moment que choisit la pression pour se relâcher et j'éclate en sanglots. Je ne pleure pas juste parce que j'ai eu peur, parce que je me sens misérable, non. Je pleure car c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. L'humiliation, la honte, le regret, la trahison. Depuis quelques temps, rien ne semble vouloir se dérouler normalement. Et moi, je me sens fatigué. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre toutes ces choses qui me dépassent. Je voudrais juste avoir une adolescence à peu près normale, cool même, si Dieu le veut. Sauf que...

_Maman...Je gémis, perdu entre ses bras.

Je n'ai que dix-sept ans. Je...

_Seigneur mais que s'est-il passé ? Tu as été agressé ? Est-ce qu'il y a eu un accident ? S'affole ma mère.

_Je... je… Je tente en vain.

Mais je n'arrive à rien. Mes phrases sont violemment entrecoupées de grands hoquets, rendant toute prononciation impossible. C'est alors que le regard de ma mère dévie sur le brun resté à l'entrée.

_Qui êtes-vous ? Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demande-t-elle.

_Euh... je sais pas trop madame. Enfin, je marchais tranquillement dans la rue puis, je… je crois, c'est… que je n'étais pas là. Je veux dire, au début, ouais. J'sais pas trop comment ça s'est passé mais peut-être qu'il s'est fait un peu enlever ou un truc dans le genre... baragouine le garçon.

_On a… Bégaie ma mère, interdit.

Son front, à présent moite, vient s'apposer au mien, la peur dans ses yeux faisant écho à celle dans mes tripes.

Son souffle est devenu au moins aussi agité que le mien quand elle appelle :

_John. John, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Ayant quelque peu récupéré de mon émoi, je formule une réponse fébrile, un mal de tête cuisant évoluant contre les parois de mon crâne :

_Moran. Sebastian Moran, il a… je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé avant aujourd'hui et là, d'un coup...

_Mon petit garçon… tu, souffle-t-elle en réponse, le visage totalement défait. Il… est-ce qu'il... ?

_Non ! Je m'écrie vivement. Non, maman. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un état pareil auparavant. Ses cheveux blonds encadrent son visage nouvellement dépouillé de toute couleur. Une grimace d'angoisse sauvage déchire ses traits comme une fine pellicule de sueur fait luire son front.

_J'appelle la police. Jeune homme, fait-elle, s'adressant à Victor, vous restez.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXFIN POV JOHNXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>_UN PEU enlevé ? Je m'exclame. Parce que tu connais des gens qui se font enlever, un petit peu, histoire de ne pas en faire trop ? Dis-moi, le maximum, l'apogée du kidnapping, c'est Natascha Kampusch ?<p>

_J'étais totalement paniqué, je… je sais pas. C'était vachement flippant comme truc. Surtout quand la police a débarqué, j'ai cru que j'allais me pisser dessus, s'excuse Victor.

Je passe une main lasse dans mes cheveux, poussant du pied un des coussins traînant sur le lit. À ma droite, Trevor est assis en tailleur, son boxer pour seul vêtement.

_Tu n'es pas censé être un pro ? Fais-je, tirant sur ma cigarette.

_J'en suis un. Mais les flics, ce n'est _vraiment _pas mon truc.

_C'est ce qu'on dirait, en effet, j'approuve.

Mes yeux vont s'égarer sur le ciel nocturne pendu à la fenêtre. Dehors, le vent est déchaîné, progressant par grandes rafales bruyantes, il fait courber l'échine à toute forme de vie croisant son chemin.

_Ensuite ? Je demande.

Victor se gratte l'arrière de la tête, sa clope au bec :

_Ben, les flics sont arrivés, les sirènes foutues à fond comme s'il y avait encore un criminel à attraper. Putain, ce qu'ils feraient pas pour se la péter ceux-là... Je me suis fait interroger pendant des plombes et finalement, j'ai dû aller faire une déposition au poste.

_Et John ? Je questionne.

_Ils ont fait venir une ambulance parce que l'un d'eux, un type roux qui a passé trop de soirées à regarder Urgences à la télé, affirmait que Watson était en « état de choc ». Bon sang, ce qu'il m'a tapé sur les nerfs ce roux ! Watson, il allait très bien, un peu secoué et un brin à l'ouest mais lui-même, il disait que le pire était passé, qu'il voulait juste dormir. Bah, tu sais quoi ?

_Non, réponds-je afin de le laisser arriver au bout de son suspense.

_Ils l'ont traîné à l'hosto quand même ! Tous tarés ces gens…

Victor est un peu particulier par moments. Je le regarde rejeter ses boucles en arrière comme il les rassemble en un chignon fuyant de toutes parts. Il se couche lourdement, son flanc atterrissant contre ma cuisse nue.

_Mais je me suis renseigné un brin en rentrant, ils l'ont laissé partir après quelques examens de rigueur.

J'acquiesce inutilement, écrasant ma cigarette, un second bâton de plaisir venant prendre sa place. Le brun fait de même alors qu'un silence léger, rythmé par les hurlements du vent s'installe. Je tire doucement sur le col de ma chemise noire avant d'en défaire quelques boutons. _J'ai gagné. C'est terminé. _En vérité, je n'avais pas envisagé cette fin étrange. Nul n'est satisfait. Absolument personne. Pourtant, cette insatisfaction générale reste supportable. Il ne sera pas bien difficile d'oublier ces évènements... tout s'efface avec le temps.

_Tu dors ici ? Demande le brun.

_Comme hier. Réponds-je, des volutes de fumée odorante s'échappant de mes lèvres fendues.

Les yeux verts du brun viennent m'interroger avec insistance puis, comme si de rien n'était, ils se détournent.

_Mycroft sait tout hein ? Demande-t-il simplement.

_Ouais.

_Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le souhaites, ajoute-t-il encore.

_Je sais.

Mycroft Holmes est le genre de personne à qui l'on ne peut rien cacher. Aucuns secrets ou cachotteries ne sont acceptés, ni même concevables. De surcroît s'il s'agit d'une consommation illicite et régulière de drogue dure. _Le roux l'a assez mal pris lorsqu'il l'a découvert. _Je passe une main fatiguée sur mon visage, m'allongeant négligemment aux côtés du brun (son lit d'une grandeur relative ne permettant aucun espace personnel).

_Ce que je pige pas, reprend subitement Victor, c'est pourquoi t'as pas dirigé l'opération depuis ici ?

_Tes voisins étaient en train de forniquer. Très bruyamment, j'avoue, un brin écœuré.

_Ah, mais ils font souvent ça ! Pour qu'ils arrêtent, il faut juste les insulter un peu en tapant contre le mur avec le marteau là, sourit-il en désignant le coin de la pièce.

Je coule un regard interloqué sur le garçon. Toutefois, ne trouvant aucune explication logique face à sa bizarrerie sans fin, je finis ma cigarette, sors un mémoire emprunté à la bibliothèque de mon sac et comme Victor s'endort doucement, reprends ma lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! <strong>

**À bientôt !**

**H.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello ! Désolé pour le retard D: Je sais que j'avais dis que je ne serais plus en retard et tout ça mais...je ne suis qu'un homme. Okay, excuse de merde. Je vais essayer de faire tout comme il faut pour cette semaine mais c'est les exam chez moi (chez vous aussi non ? bande de coquins...retournez travailler ! Lisez d'abord ahaha) et je sens comme un énorme Fail qui approche... **

**Excusez-moi aussi de ne pas répondre aux reviews mais je les ai toutes lues et elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Je vais essayer d'y répondre prochainement. Merci à tous !**

** Peneloo, merci :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>But you don't want to know...<span>_

* * *

><p>Je ferme fortement les yeux, espérant pouvoir disparaître, partir, pour grandir et peut-être devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Me rendre n'importe où, <em>aussi loin que le vent pourra me porter<em>. S'il n'y avait que cette envie, assurément, j'aurais déjà pris la route. J'ai si peu de temps et tant de choses à découvrir ! Seulement voilà, je ne pourrai aller nulle part sans avoir arrangé et clarifié la situation avec lui.

C'est drôle. Dit de cette façon, on pourrait presque penser que je suis un être attentionné. _Balivernes._ La seule chose à laquelle je porte plus d'attention que mon nombril est mon énorme tête remplie de connaissances. Non, la vérité est que j'ai besoin de son approbation. De sa voix de type honnête et loyal me certifiant que je peux me rendre au bout du monde pendant cinquante ans s'il le faut, _il m'attendra_. Sans quoi, je ne pourrai ne serait-ce qu'arrêter de demander à sa petite sœur tous les soirs, s'il n'y a pas une silhouette étrange pendue au bout de la rue. _Moriarty a disparu depuis une semaine_. Les idiots pensent qu'il reviendra dans quelques jours. Moi, je sais qu'il se prépare. Il devient fort tandis que moi j'attends, sans relâche, que John Watson daigne bien m'adresser la parole.

_Messieurs Holmes et Watson ! Annonce subitement le professeur, me prenant au dépourvu.

_Pardon ? Je grimace.

_Cessez donc de roupiller, Holmes ! Vous et monsieur Watson serez en binôme pour les exposés de science.

Le visage du blond reste impassible et l'échantillon de réjouissance qui avait osé perler en moi, s'éteint. _Cette collaboration est une mauvaise idée._ Une idée de merde même, si je puis dire (un peu que je le peux). Le professeur fait dandiner son énorme postérieur rembourré de graisse comme il s'en retourne à son tableau. La classe est calme, recopiant avec assiduité les thèmes au choix pour l'exposé. Faisant fi de l'atmosphère apaisante, ma peau se met à chauffer sous les injonctions agressives du stress. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « déodorant », je me retrouve à suer tel un porc en rut.

Mon portable convulse, son soubresaut affectant chaque partie de mon corps. Un sms : « Sherlock Holmes, rentre _immédiatement _à la maison. Ça suffit.-MH » J'allais lever les yeux au ciel devant l'obstination légendaire de Mycroft lorsque le professeur de science, un dépressif à l'hygiène douteuse, fait irruption dans mon champ de vision :

_Les téléphones sont prohibés en cours, formule l'homme, sa bouche pâteuse et sale dégageant une haleine nauséabonde.

Totalement indifférent face à sa référence plus qu'inutile au règlement de l'école, je pose mon front moite sur mes bras afin d'essayer de voler quelques heures de sommeil. Rien ne sert d'angoisser, ce n'est qu'un exposé (mon cul). Les pas de l'homme de science ayant vraisemblablement raté sa vie s'éloignent, le cours reprenant aussi abruptement qu'il s'est interrompu. C'est seulement lorsque la cloche marquant la fin de la journée claironne que je me rends compte de mon assoupissement. Désorienté, je me redresse. Les élèves rangent leur matériel de science à la hâte, courent, leur danse me faisant l'effet d'un grand huit après un menu complet au Burger King.

_Yo. Euhm… ça va ? Je… Bégaie-t-on à ma gauche.

C'est avec un effort considérable, à la frontière du ridicule que je me retourne vers la source du bégaiement. _Watson_.

_Salut. Oui et toi ? Je réponds d'une voix qu'étrangement, j'aurais souhaitée plus douce.

Bien évidemment, le son qui sort de mes lèvres relève plus du vrombissement mécanique d'une vielle auto que de la douceur préalablement souhaitée.

_Bien. Bien… euh pour l'exposé. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve chez toi ou chez moi ?

_Comme tu veux, réponds-je, les limbes mal dissipées du sommeil ne me permettant pas de réfléchir au préalable avant de formuler une réponse à laquelle je n'ai pas réfléchi plus d'une seconde et demie.

Le blond se gratte l'arrière de la tête, visiblement gêné par la situation, et je ne peux m'empêcher de constater qu'_avant, ce n'était pas comme ça_. Au final, le regarder à distance n'a été qu'un maigre lot de consolation. Je n'en prends conscience que maintenant, comme je suis à nouveau autorisé à l'examiner, le moindre détail de sa personne, le plus petit grain de beauté ne m'échappant que grâce aux vêtements. J'ai toujours pensé que comparer un être vivant à une bouffée d'oxygène était l'acte le plus stupide au monde. On n'a pas idée de faire une comparaison aussi stupide. Plus insensé, tu meurs ! Et pourtant, je...

_Chez moi alors ? Décide le co-capitaine, interrompant de ce fait le cheminement de mes pensées.

_Non. Désolé, ce serait mieux chez moi. Ça te va ? Je reprends, l'esprit un peu plus clair.

_Harriet._ Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Dès lors, je doute qu'elle comprenne la nécessité de taire mes appels réguliers ainsi que mon entrée relativement douteuse chez eux en l'absence de toute figure parentale. Le blond grimace devant mon brusque changement d'attitude mais finit par acquiescer.

_D'accord. On se dit à six heures trente après les cours ?

_Oui. Tu m'attends devant les grandes portes ? J'ai déménagé, je précise.

_Oh. Okay. Cool...euh à plus alors. On se voit demain… Baragouine John, reculant progressivement à chaque mot.

_Oui. Au revoir, _John. _

Les épaules du blond sont parcourues d'un bref sursaut à l'entente de son prénom. Ses yeux viennent consulter les miens avec insistance avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre la porte d'un pas que Victor appelle affectueusement : « Le semi-courir. Tu traces comme un malade mais avec des petits pas de mec pas du tout en train de détaler. » Je passe une main lente sur mes traits tirés, le prof de science en décomposition (on y croirait à l'odeur) me fixant, interloqué.

_Vous comptez partir un jour, Holmes ? S'enquiert-il.

_Vous cherchez la petite bête. Vraiment, réponds-je, rassemblant mes affaires avec l'ordre et la précaution d'un ouragan.

À peine ai-je mis pied en dehors de la salle qu'une seconde catastrophe climatique s'abat sur moi (à croire que le monde a décidé de me les briser).

_Coucou, grand frère. Comment vas-tu ? Souris-je faussement.

_Sherlock. J'en ai assez. Rentre à la maison, gronde durement le roux.

On ne pourra pas m'accuser d'avoir lancé les hostilités.

_J'aime la drogue. C'est dingue à quel point ça fait du bien. Tu devrais essayer, avec un peu de chance, ça enlèvera l'énorme balais de vendu qu'il y a entre tes fesses.

_Sherlock... avertit sombrement le roux.

_Tu l'as dit toi-même : « Il est hors de question que tu continues de sniffer cette saloperie ! Hors de question. Si tu t'obstines… »

_Rohh ça va ! Tu sais pertinemment que je n'ai dit ça que sous le coup de la colère ! Interrompt vivement le plus âgé.

_Non, je ne sais pas. Et puis, je m'en contrefiche. Tu peux courir aller dire à Mummy qu'elle n'a plus qu'un fils, je continue froidement.

_Ne fais pas ça... Ne détruis pas notre famille.

_Oh je t'en prie Mycroft ! Je m'écrie. On n'a jamais été une famille normale ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez nous !

Le roux garde momentanément le silence. Sa bouche ne cesse de se tortiller en une grimace nerveuse. Il réajuste son nœud de cravate un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire.

_Victor Trevor est un gentil garçon, finit-il par annoncer. Cependant, ce n'est pas ton frère. JE suis ton frère et quoique tu puisses penser, je… _j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi_. Même si tu ne m'aimes pas, je vais veiller sur toi. Partout où tu iras, je serai là. Quand tu auras besoin d'aide, viens me voir, s'il te plaît.

_Non, je contre, par automatisme.

_Alors je te forcerai à avoir besoin de moi.

_Tu dis n'importe quoi Mycroft... Je souffle, quelque peu déstabilisé.

Le roux souffle brièvement, ses poings se serrant au point d'en devenir tremblants d'effort. Il acquiesce avec des gestes secs et comme il fait demi-tour, lance par-dessus ses épaules crispées :

_Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'arrive pas à être une famille normale qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble. Mummy et moi t'attendons.

J'avais une remarque acerbe, pendue sur le bout de la langue. J'aurais pu la formuler si mon corps n'allait pas à l'encontre de ma volonté. Vide, j'emprunte le chemin conduisant à mon nouveau chez moi. _Mon nouveau chez moi ?_ Les gens de mon espèce ont-ils réellement un chez soi ? Est-ce si important d'avoir un point d'attache ? Je ne partage pas cette vision des choses. Pas du tout. Pourtant, cela n'empêche pas ce sentiment incongru de faire faire peser mon coeur. _Je me sens mal._

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>« Mais ! Je viens de commencer un film trop énorme ! T'as déjà vu Hellboy ? C'est le 2 !-VT » Je lève les yeux au ciel devant la connerie sans pareille de mon...<em>colocataire ?<em> Quoi qu'il en soit, Victor ne cessera pas de me surprendre (en bien comme en mal, surtout en mal). « Fous le camp. -SH » Mon portable va prendre place au fond de ma poche et je me retourne vers mon compagnon de route. Celui-ci essaie de sourire, échoue puis se gratte l'arrière de la nuque, définitivement très gêné.

_C'est bientôt Noël ! S'écrie-t-il brusquement.

Nulle. Cette conversation est absolument, entièrement, _vraiment_ nulle.

_Ouais, je confirme sans conviction.

_Tu... tu penses faire un truc pour Noël ? Enfin ! Je ne suis pas en train de t'inviter ou quoi mais peut-être que, je ne sais pas, tu fais… un truc avec ta famille, balbutie le blond de façon incontrôlable.

Je pose sur lui un regard mou. Ses cheveux volètent au grès du vent, sans ordre défini, son nez est quelque peu rougi tandis que son visage reflète une tension brute, oppressante.

_Watson, tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer, je déclare, insipide.

_Je sais...

_On s'est déjà expliqués par le passé. L'affaire est close, je continue sur le même ton.

Le co-capitaine hoche doucement la tête, ses traits se détendant progressivement. Pourtant, au lieu de s'apaiser, ils _s'affaissent. _Je sais avoir dit quelque chose de « mal ». Cependant, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur mon erreur. _Je n'ai dit ces mots que pour l'apaiser._ Pourquoi les gens doivent-ils toujours être d'une complexité à faire peur ? Le reste du chemin se déroulera dans un silence lourd, embarrassant. Quand nous arrivons devant l'immeuble, le temps est devenu insupportable. Il neige, vente, pleut, le type de la météo avait juré qu'il ferait bon. Quel enfoiré.

_Fais comme chez toi, dis-je une fois entré dans l'appartement.

À la façon d'un automate, le blond s'assied sur le canapé minuscule. Déjà exténué par cette entrevue qui ne semble pas vouloir prendre une tournure agréable, je me retire en cuisine afin de préparer (essayer, du moins) ce que les gens confectionnent habituellement à leurs invités. Après maintes tentatives lamentables, je finis par préparer un plateau où gît une pitoyable carafe d'eau ainsi qu'un paquet de crackers.

_Merci, sourit néanmoins le blond à la vue de la misérable collation.

_Je ne sais pas… faire ce genre de chose, je déplore dans un souffle.

_Moi je trouve que c'est plutôt pas mal ! Rit (enfin) Watson.

Je ne me souviens et ne me souviendrai probablement jamais de ce que j'étais sur le point de déclarer lorsque tout a dégringolé. En effet, au moment où Victor a fait irruption dans l'appartement, trempé jusqu'aux os, les dents claquantes, j'ai pratiquement oublié jusqu'à mon propre prénom, obnubilé par les yeux du blond qui ne cessaient de s'écarquiller.

_J'ai… oublié ma veste, formule le brun, le bras tendus vers le vêtement accroché au dos d'une chaise.

_Tu le connais ? S'étonne John, recentrant toute l'attention sur moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, ben voilà..XD J'espère pouvoir poster le plus vite possible. C'est bientôt la fin de la fic donc ce serait con de traînasser :P <strong>

**J'espère que ça vous à plus ! **

**à bientôt x3**

**A.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello ! Les examens sont enfin fini ! Sur ce coup, il n'y aura normalement plus de retard (je peux toujours me faire renverser par une voiture aha). Merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci Peneloo pour ta patience et ton efficacité !**

* * *

><p><em>Cause you're always wrong and i'm always right.<em>

* * *

><p>Si je le connais ? Bien évidemment que je le connais ! Le problème (il y en a toujours un n'est-ce pas ?) est que <em>je ne veux pas qu'il le sache<em>. Il est hors de question qu'il apprenne ma participation dans cet énorme foutoir. Foutoir qui, je le précise, n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être sans moi. Oh ce serait une façon de me faire pardonner ou du moins, de m'attirer un peu de sympathie de sa part ! Cependant, je… je ne veux pas qu'il me pardonne parce qu'il a la stupidité de penser que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Seigneur ! Je suis pourri jusqu'à l'os et en ce moment, John en a pleinement conscience. Si cette certitude venait à changer dans son esprit, je ne ferais, par la suite, que le _blesser_.

_C'est mon colocataire. Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ? Fais-je avec une désinvolture si exagérée qu'elle en devient maladroite.

Le blond persiste à rester dans un état de surprise avancé, il hoche doucement la tête comme son regard va derechef se poser sur Victor. Le brun se dandine nerveusement. Quand je dis que Victor ne se fait presque jamais prendre, c'est aussi vrai que lorsqu'il a le malheur de se faire attraper, _il panique_.

C'est donc sans surprise que je le regarde glisser lentement sur la pente de l'angoisse absolue.

_Tu étais revenu prendre ta veste. Prends-la et sors, je propose d'une voix calme, mes yeux ancrés si loin dans les siens qu'ils pourraient lui percer le crâne.

_Ouais je… m'en vais et tout, bégaie le brun, faisant volte-face, sans sa veste.

_Victor, j'appelle, consterné. _Ta veste_.

Le brun se retourne à nouveau et je jurerais qu'il est sur le point de s'évanouir, le regard pesant du co-capitaine ne l'aidant en rien.

_Ça va ? S'enquiert alors Watson.

_Oui !

_Tu peux rester, tu sais, ajoute le blond, soucieux.

_Non. Je vais bien ! Je vais y aller et… faire des trucs, s'écrie Victor, agité.

Le fils Watson le fixe longuement avant de lâcher, sérieux :

_Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais.

Dès cet instant, Victor est perdu. _Achevé_. Son désarroi est si conséquent qu'il donne l'impression de ne plus pouvoir le soutenir. J'allais intervenir lorsque le brun sursaute :

_Je sais ! Je sais que tu n'es pas idiot mais on ne voulait rien faire de mal ! D'ailleurs, ON N'A rien fait de mal !

_De quoi tu parles ? S'étonne Watson. Je voulais juste dire que tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu devrais vraiment rester.

_Ah, formule le brun, défait.

Le monde entier est un ramassis de connerie. On se croirait dans un mauvais show télévisé. Je ne vais pas me faire prendre parce que mon colocataire est un _foutu cinglé_.

_ Victor, j'interviens posément. Il a raison, il te faut un peu de repos.

_Quoi ? S'interroge le brun, mais je l'ai déjà empoigné par le bras.

_Va te coucher. _Immédiatement_, dis-je en le traînant jusqu'à la chambre. Fais comme chez toi, je lance en direction du blond.

Une fois dans la pièce décorée à la manière d'un grenier sans dessus dessous, je ne peux m'empêcher de me tenir la tête de consternation.

_T'es une saleté de décérébré ! Je souffle vivement.

_J'ai paniqué, geint-il, sincèrement désolé.

_Ça c'est sûr ! Je confirme, sèchement. J'ignore pourquoi je me retiens de te cogner.

_M'enfin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si grave s'il l'apprend ! Pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose de bien ! S'énerve le brun, ses longues boucles sombres lui donnant des airs de génie maléfique.

_Parce que ! Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, alors il ne le saura pas, c'est tout.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne doit pas savoir ? Demande-t-on dans mon dos.

Les airs hystériques de Victor fondent comme neige au soleil, laissant place à une grimace d'horreur sauvage. Je me bats sincèrement contre une envie gigantesque de lui en coller une. Au lieu de quoi, je me retourne, calme et serein (en apparence du moins).

_Pardon ? Souris-je.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne doit pas être su ? De qui ?

_Rien en particulier, j'assène avec légèreté.

La tension de mon stupide colocataire est si grande et dévastatrice que je parviens à en sentir le souffle chaud contre mon dos. Cet enfant me porte la poisse.

_Vous manigancez quelque chose, déclare froidement le co-capitaine.

S'il continue, _Victor va craquer._

_Que vas-tu imaginer là ? Je m'exclame, une moue attristée étirant mes traits. On a un exposé sur les bras. Victor va dormir un peu. N'est-ce pas, Victor ?

Le brun se dandine fébrilement sur lui-même à la façon d'une personne âgée sur le point de décéder.

_Oui… oui. Je dors, baragouine-t-il, me faisant grimacer d'effarement.

Watson, pas dupe pour tout l'or, les femmes et le whisky du monde, me lance un regard pénétrant avant de s'avancer vers mon colocataire.

_Victor, appelle-t-il. Je veux savoir. Et tu vas me raconter tout ce que tu sais. Maintenant.

_Je sais rien ! Tente vainement le brun, l'angoisse faisant luire ses yeux clairs.

Il ne va tout de même pas... Victor fait partit de la gamme de personne qui n'a pas la larme facile. Toutefois, l'angoisse, le stress et ces émotions supportables chez certains, lui font venir les larmes aux yeux avec une facilité déconcertante. _Je devrais réellement revoir mes fréquentations_. Afin de m'épargner une séance de désespoir humide et inconsolable (Parce qu'en plus, lorsqu'il commence, il ne s'arrête plus. C'est d'un pathétique.), je lance, au pied du mur :

_Ça va, laisse-le tranquille.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Questionne sèchement le blond.

_Rien. Et parle-moi sur un autre ton, tu veux ?

La bouche du blond se resserre en une fine ligne hermétique mais assurément remplie de haine. Je passe une main énervée dans mes cheveux défaits. Bon sang, ce que je peux vomir mon existence inutile, remplie de confrontations misérables.

_C'est moi qui ai demandé à Victor de te sortir de là, j'admets sans détour.

_De..., débute Watson, perdu ou peut-être comprend-t-il trop bien ce à quoi je fais allusion.

_Je suis celui qui t'as mis dans une telle situation. Si je ne connaissais pas Jim, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé, je continue, glacial.

Le blond acquiesce avec force, bouillonnant de colère. _Je le sais._ Sa langue glisse avec anarchie sur ses lèvres. Il se frotte vivement la nuque avant de frapper dans ce qui semblerait être mon sac.

_POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU FAIS TOUJOURS CA ! Finit-il par hurler, fou de rage.

_Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, je siffle.

_C'est MA vie putain ! Tu joues sans cesse avec comme si… comme si j'étais une saloperie de jouet !

_Je… j'esquisse, glissant tranquillement sur la pente d'une colère sans nom.

_Je ! Je ! Je ! Ta gueule ! MOI, j'ai attendu dans cette putain de cage ! Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie et toi, crache-t-il, tu te trouvais trop cool ou je ne sais quoi pour bouger ton putain de cul ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'aies envoyé quelqu'un à ta place ! Et d'abord, je m'en fous. Tu es trop extraordinaire pour moi ! Pour tout le monde ! Sherlock Holmes, le petit génie !

_Ah parce que tu aurais préféré que je te laisse crever ? Je m'écrie également, énervé pour de bon.

_Non. Je me sentais seul, j'avais peur, tout ce que je voulais c'était que le premier visage que je voie en sortant de là ne soit pas celui d'un inconnu.

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ! Tu es tellement hargneux à mon égard que ça n'aurait pas valu la peine que je vienne !

_Ouais, t'as raison, déclare le blond d'une voix neutre.

Rassemblant ses affaires à la hâte il poursuit :

_Démerde-toi pour l'exposé. Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre.

_John, j'appelle.

_Sans réponse._ Watson allait sortir quand je m'avance durement contre la porte afin de le bloquer dans sa fuite. La paroi en bois se referme avec éclat et je signale :

_Tu réagis de manière insensée.

_Et toi, t'es qu'un connard, contre-t-il, poings serrés.

_Au moins, ça, c'est dit. Fais-je sur un ton amer. Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ?

_Laisse-moi partir.

_Non.

_Arrête ça. J'en ai marre, Sherlock. Avec toi, il faut toujours que...

_Que quoi ? J'incite.

_Que ça parte en vrille ! S'exclame vivement le blond, le souffle court, les joues rougies. Cela aurait été si simple de venir me sortir de là ! J'aurais tant aimé que ce soit toi qui me tire de ce truc !

_En quoi ça aurait fait une différence ? Pourquoi regrettes-tu tant que je ne sois pas venu ?

_Pour la même raison qui t'empêche de me laisser partir.

Ma tête se vide, mon cœur rate quelque chose. Je sais que j'ai compris. Mais peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça. Cependant, je ne me trompe jamais ou très rarement. Ce « rarement » devient de moins en moins rare et Dieu sait que je peux faire pencher la balance du côté qui me semble le plus plaisant. J'aime à croire qu'il...

_Quelle raison ? Je demande.

_Enlève-toi. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

_Non. Dis-le.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me raconter tout ça ;)<strong>

**Bisous **

**A.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews ! J'en ai rosi de plaisir et Dieu sait que c'est difficile pour moi ! XD Peneloo, kiss mdrr Merci pour ton travail !**

* * *

><p><em><span>You mean more than anyone can see...<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>POV JOHN<strong>

Je le regarde. Ses yeux sont si perçants et pénétrants qu'ils pourraient me faire perdre le nord et assurément tous les autres points cardinaux. Le fait est que j'ignore ce qu'il attend de moi. Que veut-il que je lui dise à la fin ? Oh Dieu sait que je suis en colère contre lui et sa fichue manie de ne prêter attention qu'à lui-même. Cette saleté de façon qu'il a de feindre de ne pas comprendre les sentiments d'autrui._ Les miens. _J'en ai pleinement conscience. Je sais qu'il ne me donnera jamais ce que j'attends de lui. _J'aurais voulu qu'il me sorte de là._ Je ne le souhaitais pas par pur caprice, parce que je le considère comme un ami ou autre. Non. Loin de là. Je le voulais car j'ai besoin de savoir. D'être sûr de compter un tant soit peu. Je ne veux pas rester John Watson. Celui qui n'accomplit rien. Qui n'a aucune particularité. Je n'arrive pas à faire la différence. Les gens m'apprécient mais on sait tous que je ne suis pas irremplaçable. Sherlock, lui, me fait me sentir particulier. Pouvoir lui parler alors que chaque personnes ayant eu le malheur d'essayer ont fini dans un état plus que lamentable me fait me sentir unique. J'aime quand il me regarde parce que sous ses pupilles, _j'existe_.

_John, appelle-t-il, me faisant frissonner, de peur, de ravissement.

Le grand rien me terrorise. Celui qui définit tout ce que je représente. Le vide. La chute, les abysses et le tourment.

_Sherlock… je soupire, exténué. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Je suis déjà là mais je suis fatigué et tu le sais. Fatigué de toi et de moi, de tout.

_Ne joue pas à l'idiot. Ça te va très mal, corrige le génie sans douceur aucune.

_Alors quoi ! J'éclate. Tu vas bloquer la porte pour le restant de mes jours ?

Le brun hoche sensiblement la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte entravée et de m'entraîner hors de la chambre.

_De quoi as-tu si peur ? Demande-t-il alors, son ton changeant pour devenir une emphase entre la froideur et un je ne sais quoi qui déstabiliserait le plus courageux d'entre nous.

_De rien, j'avoue, pleutre.

Les sourcils de Holmes se froissent car il comprend. Il n'y avait que lui pour comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Oui. _Et c'est la seconde difficulté de l'équation. _

_Je ne peux rien te garantir, John. Les promesses sont pour moi aussi inutiles que certaines notions de politesse. Les choses ne sont pas toujours faciles. Parfois c'est même ridicule tellement c'est nul. Mais on est toujours là. On ne meurt pas à cause de _rien. _Le vide, l'incertitude est ce qui nous nourrit. Alors John, veux-tu dîner avec moi ?

Mes paupières se referment lentement comme j'inspire le plus fort possible. Si je franchis le cap, on ne pourra plus faire marche arrière. _Je _ne serai plus apte à concevoir une séparation quelconque.

_Ne te moque pas de moi, fais-je, durement. Je te briserai les deux jambes, je brûlerai ta maison et je balancerai ta saleté de cadavre de génie dans la Tamise. Je suis sérieux.

_Oui, bien sûr, sourit-il, nullement effrayé.

Me contentant de peu, j'acquiesce avec cérémonie. Ses iris continuent pourtant de me déchirer. Il attend. Nous devons dîner et pour cela, _je vais devoir me mettre à table_.

_Je... Je commence, hésitant, n'ayant aucune idée de la façon dont je pourrais amorcer la chose. Je t'aime beaucoup.

_John ! S'insurge le brun, levant les yeux au ciel. Tu peux faire mieux que ça. On a plus quatre ans et demi.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je dois le dire avant ! Je soupire.

_Parce que c'est la vie et que la vie ça craint, se moque le génie.

Il se penche alors sur mon visage, me prenant au dépourvu et déchaînant au creux de mon estomac la plus grande catastrophe naturelle du siècle. Ses lèvres étirées en un sourie espiègle viennent happer les miennes et moi qui ne suis pas débutant dans la pratique, _je __perd__s__ mes moyens_. Je réponds maladroitement au baiser et Sherlock, qui, il me l'a confié, n'y connaît rien, s'en sort avec allégresse.

_À présent, dis-le moi, ordonne-t-il alors qu'il met fin à l'échange.

_Je t'aime, dis-je sobrement, désinhibé.

Aussitôt que les mots franchissent ma bouche, je reste interdit ou tétanisé. Un savant mélange des deux serait plus apte à imager ce que je ressens. Ce n'est pas juste le pire moment de ma vie, c'est aussi le plus euphorique. Sherlock reste impassible, satisfait.

_À ton tour, je déclare, sur le point de faire un arrêt.

J'ai les mains moites et la tête qui palpite comme un cœur de bœuf géant.

_Je t'aime aussi, annonce-t-il avec simplicité.

Il n'y a plus rien à dire, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais plus je ne pourrai oublier ce moment. Sûrement parce que c'est l'instant le plus intense et effrayant du monde (j'en suis sûr). John Watson, le gars normal qui n'intéresse personne mais qui veut être ami avec tout le monde. Le type qu'on oublie en un tiers de seconde, l'ombre. Aujourd'hui, il s'élève plus haut que tout être vivant. On peut m'oublier. On peut me détester, dire de moi tout ce qui peut s'inventer. À partir de ce jour, de cette minute que jamais plus je ne revivrai, je suis autre, je suis mieux et étourdi d'une nouvelle joie. Le monde va s'effacer. Le grand rien ne sera plus mon cauchemar. Dès lors, il devient mon rêve et personne ne pourra me convaincre que j'ai fait le mauvais choix. Le pape pourrait me haïr, je m'en foutrais toujours autant. Plus rien ne compte ou peut-être qu'au contraire, _nul ne compte plus que le grand rien._

Je me lèche les lèvres avec anticipation. Sherlock Holmes me faisant face, souriant avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ma bouche déjà gonflée. Le baiser dure ce qui semblerait être, à mes yeux, une seconde. Parce que pour moi, cela pourrait perdurer pendant des années, ce ne serait pas assez. J'en perds le souffle, l'haleine et la raison. Être fou ne m'a jamais semblé aussi plaisant ! Nous finissons bientôt essoufflés, débraillés, les joues rougies, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous l'œil amusé du brun.

_Et que fait-on maintenant ? Je demande, le souffle court.

Sherlock fait mine de réfléchir avant de lancer :

_Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'aller ramasser Victor et son angoisse avant de se remettre au travail.

_T'es pas sérieux ! Je grimace avec dégoût. Travailler, tout de suite ?

_Oui. Je n'ai jamais eu une note en dessous de la moyenne, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant sont sempiternel ton indifférent. Il vient de se produire quelque chose de monumental et pourtant, on dirait que cela n'a marqué que moi. J'acquiesce mollement comme à l'accoutumée, le suivant sans motivation. Nous avançons d'un pas tranquille, lui à ma gauche et moi nulle part entre le mur et sa longue silhouette élancée. Nous sommes presque arrivés à la chambre et j'entends déjà le brun inspirer avant de lancer un remarque acerbe lorsque sa main se glisse brièvement dans la mienne et dans un geste fluide la serre de manière éphémère.

_Victor, ramène la cacahuète qui te sert de cerveau, c'est fini, claque-t-il sèchement.

La tête bouclée du garçon jaillit d'un tas de couvertures, il est toujours aussi pâle qu'avant et c'est avec un sourire d'excuse qu'il vient à mon encontre :

_Euh… désolé mais je voulais pas. Enfin, tu vois...

_Je comprends et puis je te dois quand même une fière chandelle, souris-je.

Le visage de Victor reprend des couleurs et c'est joyeux qu'il se tourne vers Sherlock.

_Non, tu vas faire la vaisselle pour me faire oublier ton incompétence chronique, tranche celui-ci, intransigeant.

Il n'est pas croyable... Nous nous attablons finalement tous les deux en silence alors que Victor se retire en cuisine afin d'y nettoyer le cataclysme sanitaire que j'y ai aperçu. L'après-midi se déroulera ainsi. Sans accrocs mais saupoudré de quelques piques. Au terme de celle-ci, l'exposé est bien entamé, peut-être même sur sa fin.

_On arrête ! Je ne fais plus rien ! Gémis-je.

_Il nous reste encore tout le chapitre sur la convergence de la biochimie et de la génétique à écrire, contre-t-il.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur. Il ne compte tout de même pas finir cette saleté de devoir aujourd'hui ?

_Sherlock, tu vas l'écrire tout seul, sérieux. J'en peux plus.

_Rappelle-moi tes notes ? S'enquiert-il, moqueur.

_Moque-toi un autre jour, avec les notes que j'ai, je pourrais faire médecin si je voulais !

Un sourire en coin étire son visage pâle comme il demande :

_Tu as envie de jouer au docteur ?

_Dis pas ça comme ça, je reprends.

Cette idée me trotte de plus en plus souvent dans la tête et pour moi cela compte plus qu'il n'y parait.

Perdu dans mes pensées qui ne se rattachent d'ailleurs à rien de précis, je ne vois pas le brun se rapprocher. C'est donc surpris que je trouve son visage éloigné du mien par ce qui semble être une poignée de centimètres.

_Je te vois mal enfermé entre quatre murs. Consultant et soignant un bobo par-ci, un bobo par-là, déclare-t-il.

_Où est-ce que tu me vois alors ?

_Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Tu le trouveras toi-même.

Nos corps se rapprochaient progressivement et je n'étais pas très loin de mon but quand un poids étranger vient secouer le canapé et qu'une voix bien trop connue à mon goût s'écrie :

_J'ai terminé ! On regarde Hellboy 2, les gars ?

_Je te vomis, Victor, grimace le brun, réajustant sa tenue tout en reprenant sa place initiale.

_Oui, si tu veux ! Je rie.

_Je fais du pop-corn alors ! Continue le garçon, toujours aussi énergique. T'en veux aussi, Sherlock ?

_Je n'aime pas le pop-corn.

Je souris devant son attitude plus que ridicule. Mais on est bien. Oui. _Vraiment bien._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'ai peiné comme pas possible à écrire ce chap ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites-moi tout !<strong>

**Bisous **

**A.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello ! Merci encore pour vos review ! Un grand merci aux anonymes aussi x3 **

**Peneloo, merci infiniment ! **

* * *

><p><em>Where you gonna run ?<em>

* * *

><p>Je me redresse. À mes côté, Victor dort paisiblement. Égaré, j'observe sa poitrine se soulever subtilement au gré de son souffle lent et léger. Il fait encore nuit et mon portable ne cesse de vibrer. <em>Il sait que je ne dors pas.<em> Le plus silencieusement possible, je quitte ma couche, veillant à ne pas toucher mon colocataire endormi. Une fois hors des couvertures, je laisse ma main glisser dans les cheveux du garçon assoupi avant de m'emparer du téléphone. « _Rentre, s'il te plaît.-MH_ » « _Maman est très attristée par ton départ, tu veux bien rentrer ?_ -_MH_ » « _Sherlock..-MH_ » Et ainsi de suite. Les sms ne cessent d'affluer, quémandant une attention qu'ils n'auront pas. Mes yeux se portent sur le ciel à la fenêtre. _Je dois bouger._ Mon cerveau, je ne peux plus le retenir. J'ai besoin d'apprendre encore et toujours plus. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres comme je vais m'attabler afin de me préparer quelques lignes de bonheur. _Mon nez est en feu._ Je me sens si bien.

Mon regard s'humidifie pourtant avec grossièreté, rentrant en contradiction avec ce bonheur factice. Parce que la joie ne m'appartient pas. Car au fond, il n'y a rien. Une dépendance, un mal lancinant et le silence. Le matin me trouvera ainsi attablé. Attendant un je ne sais quoi qui ne viendra pas.

_Coucou Sherlock ! Déjà réveillé ? Salut joyeusement Victor, se frottant les yeux.

Jamais endormi.

_Bonjour, répondis-je pauvrement.

_Tu veux une tasse de thé ? Sourit-il.

_Oui.

_D'accord !

J'observe le garçon comme il s'agite. Faisant chauffer l'eau, préparant des tartines.

_Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche maintenant. Sinon tu vas être en retard, il est déjà sept heures et demi ! Indique le brun, réajustant son seul vêtement, un boxer gris.

Je ne dis rien mais me lève avec des gestes empruntés. Les douches ne me débectent plus. Elles m'indiffèrent totalement. Cela signifie probablement que j'ai progressé. Ou gagné en froideur. _Les deux perspectives semblent aussi attrayantes qu'insignifiantes_. Une fois vêtu, les dents brossées, bien que mes cheveux soient encore humides, je reviens dans la cuisine, fatigué, les traits tirés.

_Au fait ! John a appelé quand t'étais à la salle de bain. Euh… c'était pour quoi déjà ?

_Je ne peux pas le savoir, Victor. Je t'ai donné un calepin pour ce genre de choses. Est-ce que tu as pris note de son message ?

Le brun affiche un mine désolée en secouant négativement la tête. Je devrais le tuer.

_Tu es un idiot fini, je déclare sombrement.

_Désolé ! Sourit-il.

Je consulte négligemment la montre, sept heures cinquante. Je vais être en retard. Même en ne dormant pas, j'arrive à être à la bourre. C'est incroyable. J'étais tout à mon constat affligeant quand Victor me tend une tasse de thé tiède. La tête ailleurs, j'en bois une unique gorgée.

_J'ai fait des tartines, propose gentiment le garçon.

_Je dois y aller, dis-je, mon sac déjà en main. Essaie de ne pas te faire coffrer par le FBI pendant mon absence.

_Tu veux dire : bonne journée !

Je lève les yeux au ciel pour la forme et claque la porte derrière moi. Le long du chemin, mon portable vibre encore. Les secousses de l'appareil sont presque devenues une habitude. Les badauds se hâtent le long des rues refroidies par la neige et je resserre les pans de mon trench. C'est donc à cela que se résume ma vie ? Faire la même chose que tout le monde, au même moment avec cette inconscience stupide qui relève du citadin lambda. _Il faut croire que oui._ Avec mécanisme, je plonge ma main dans ma poche à la recherche de mon paquet de Camel noir. Une belle édition spéciale qui est aussi spéciale qu'un paquet ordinaire. J'allais allumer mon bâton de plaisir quand mon nom se fait entendre. Mon corps pivote sur son orbite et je tombe sur John. C'est étrange de le voir après ce qui s'est passé hier.

_Salut, sourit-il, un brin embarrassé. Tu n'as pas reçu mon message ?

_Ne laisse plus de message à Victor, il a la mémoire d'un poisson rouge handicapé.

Le blond rit nerveusement et je sais ce qu'il attend. On a tous besoin d'une confirmation aussi étrange qu'inutile. Semblable à cette attente des nouveaux parents. Tant que leur mioche n'a pas dit « papa » ou « maman », ils restent plongés dans cette douce angoisse, ce sentiment imbécile de n'être parent qu'à moitié. Dès l'instant où le bambin décérébré prononce les mots tant attendus, ils se sentent touchés par la grâce. Il sont « papa » et « maman ». Fort de cette certitude, je me penche sur les lèvres du blond, les embrassant avec douceur. Signifiant ainsi que rien n'a changé depuis hier, la nuit n'a pas effacé mes sentiments à son égard et assurément, toutes les nuits du siècle à venir n'altéreront pas mon amour.

_Que voulais-tu me dire ? Je demande lorsque je me redresse.

Les joues de Watson sont encore roses quand il répond :

_Rien d'intelligent. On y va ?

Je lui emboîte le pas sans un mot. Le vent se lève sèchement, courant sur mon cou découvert, sa morsure dure, violente, électrisant ma peau sensible.

_C'est bientôt Noël ! Relance le blond.

On a déjà eu cette conversation. Les gens font toujours la même chose. Ces erreurs exemplaires que l'humanité s'entête à répéter en écho. Toutes nos paroles ont été dites un jour par une tiers personne, nos actes sont le reflet de ceux d'un autre. _Vive l'originalité, vive la vie. _

___On devrait faire quelque chose, tu ne penses pas ? Continue le co-capitaine.

_Oui, je le pense, je mens.

Le fait est que je m'en contrefiche. À quoi bon fêter la naissance d'un mensonge sur pattes ? L'histoire a si mal pris que cet imbécile a fini sur une croix, au milieu d'une foule d'idiots.

_Tu t'en fiches hein ?

_Totalement, je confirme.

_Bien. Alors on ne fera rien.

Mes yeux se posent sur Watson. Il n'est pas affecté par mon refus. Sa bonne humeur n'a pas chuté d'un pouce et lorsque son regard revient sur moi, il sourit simplement. Je ne saurais décrire ne serait-ce que vaguement le sentiment qui me secoue à présent. J'aurais pu refuser de fêter son propre anniversaire que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'aime ? Et donc ? L'amour ne justifie pas tout... Je ne sais pas.

_On va le faire, je déclare.

_Quoi ?

_On va fêter Noël.

Le blond rit, tranquille :

_Tu n'es pas obligé.

_Je sais, je veux le faire.

Le fils Watson acquiesce, étincelant de joie. Oui. L'amour ne justifie pas tout, cependant, il vaut quelques efforts. Je serre brièvement sa main avant de plonger dans le corridor principal. L'agitation des élèves me donnerait presque la nausée. Les boules de neige qui n'ont sérieusement rien à faire à l'intérieur fusent de partout. Je vais en recevoir une en pleine tête. Je reçois toujours ces saloperies en pleine tête.

_Sherlock !

_Ce n'est pas le moment._ Il est temps d'opérer une stratégie de fuite en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille. Je lance un au revoir fugace au blond comme j'opte pour de grandes foulées entrecoupées de glissades sur le sol humide et plein de boue.

_Sherlock ! Appelle encore Mycroft.

Je manque de me recevoir une boule tachetées de Dieu sait quoi mais continue d'avancer avec fluidité entre les adolescents riant et criant à untel de lancer ceci à celui-là (malchanceux).

_Monsieur Holmes ! Ma classe n'est pas… un ! Un !

_Manque de répartie ? Je siffle.

_À votre place ! Immédiatement ! S'écrie le vieil homme.

_Faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils, vous allez finir par me claquer entre les bras, je conseille, platement.

_Je ne veux plus vous entendre !

_Eh bien, enlevez votre sonotone, je continue, prenant place avec nonchalance.

_HOLMES !

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JOHN<strong>

Je manque bien d'éclater de rire à la vue de Sherlock glissant entre les élèves, avec agilité et grâce. Il doit avoir fait du skateboard ou un truc dans le genre parce qu'il maîtrise vraiment bien ses dérapages. Aujourd'hui, on n'a pas cours dans la même classe, c'est dommage mais au moins, je ne le verrai pas rendre la moitié des professeur dépressifs.

_John ?

_Oh Mycroft ! Salut, ça va ?

_Plus au moins. J'ai à vous parler.

Le visage du roux m'a l'air plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée mais je n'en suis pas certain étant donné que je ne le vois que très rarement.

_J'aurais bien voulu mais là j'ai cours, je déplore, sincèrement.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Votre absence ne sera pas reportée par la direction.

_Euh… okay alors, j'accepte, quelque peu surpris.

Peut-être que je ne devrais pas le suivre. Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il me veuille du mal ou quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, connaissant Sherlock, je ne dois m'attendre qu'à quelque chose de surprenant venant de son grand-frère. Nous quittons le bâtiment scolaire à pas mesurés, en silence. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me fasse la conversation mais disons que cela commence à devenir embarrassant.

_C'est bientôt Noël ! Dis-je pour la deuxième fois de la journée avec la sensation poignante d'être un vieillard qui radote.

_Oui.

D'accord. L'échange (on ne peut même pas l'appeler comme ça, si ?) s'arrête de cette manière. C'est un échec, je suis encore plus embarrassé qu'avant. Nous prenons place dans une BMW noire et je me retrouve seul, face au roux. Le vent ne hurle plus. Dans cette voiture, l'unique bruit perturbant encore mon malaise est ma respiration que j'essaie d'ailleurs de rendre moins bruyante. Facile à dire.

_Vous sortez avec Sherlock, commence Mycroft.

_Euh… quoi ? Je bégaie, espérant du plus profond de mon cœur avoir mal entendu ou au moins loupé un truc.

_Ce n'était pas une question, continue-t-il, imperturbable.

_Oui mais... Humm pourquoi vous me demandez euh, dites ça ?

Voilà que je me mets à le vouvoyer.

_Parce que maintenant que vous êtes proche de lui, vous allez pouvoir vous rendre utile.

Il vient d'insinuer qu'en temps normal je suis inutile ?

_Me rendre utile ? Comment ça ? Et nous ne sortons pas ensemble, enfin… je n'en suis pas sûr.

_Sherlock a quitté la maison familiale, déclare le roux, me donnant l'impression d'avoir ignoré ma remarque. Sans l'assentiment de ma mère et sans le mien.

Je me gratte la nuque, définitivement très gêné. Je veux dire, sur l'échelle de Richter du mal-être j'en suis à : _Les femmes et les enfants d'abord_ !

_Je ne crois pas que ça me concerne… Enfin, je ne pense pas que... Vous savez, c'est un problème de famille, ça se règle en famille, vous ne pensez pas ? Je tente, mes yeux revenant sans relâche sur la poignée de porte.

J'ai envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Le roux suit mon regard et, pris sur le fait, je lui offre un sourire maladroit.

_N'allez pas croire que cela me plaît d'étaler nos problèmes familiaux de la sorte. Sherlock ne me laisse pas le choix, siffle-t-il, froid.

_Oui mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire. Il va avoir dix-sept ans en janvier, il est grand et c'est sa vie, il fait ce qu'il veut avec, Dis-je, reprenant un peu d'aplomb.

_Bien évidemment. Toutefois, il fait un peu trop ce qui lui chante avec sa vie. Savez-vous pourquoi il a quitté la maison ?

Là c'est le tournant de la conversation. Le moment où je dois chanter comme Harriet, en me bouchant les oreilles : « _Ça ne me regarde paaaas ! Je n'écoute plus rieeeen ! Na na na ! _» Mais bien sûr, je ne vais pas le faire. Déjà parce que je ne suis plus un enfant et deuxièmement parce que le roux risquerait de m'assommer sans aucune hésitation.

_Ça ne me regarde pas, Mycroft, j'assène, le plus sèchement possible.

Autant dire que ça n'a pas volé bien haut. Le regard du roux me donne envie d'aller me suicider ou au moins de faire une vaine tentative.

_Bien, déclare finalement celui-ci après des minutes de silence qui m'ont semblé éternelles. Tout ce que je vous demanderai alors, c'est de lui parler. Pour moi, pour ma mère. Il faut qu'il rentre à la maison. Il a besoin de nous. On est sa famille.

_Je… Oui. Je vais lui parler, consentis-je, honnête et réellement déterminé à le faire.

_Merci.

_De rien, c'est normal (enfin, je crois).

Le roux ouvre la portière, me serre la main et me laisse sortir sans autres recommandations. Lorsque la voiture s'éloigne, je m'interroge encore sur la raison pour laquelle Sherlock a quitté sa maison. Ils ont l'air de l'aimer là-bas. Alors, oui, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, cependant, Mycroft ne lui veut que du bien, c'est sûr. C'est un bon frère. Un frère qui m'a foutu la trouille de ma vie. J'ai un rire nerveux avant de reprendre le chemin du lycée.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Un peu mou ce chap mais bon, ça va bouger un peu plus après ! Allé ! merci et laissez moi un petit mot ;)<strong>

**Bisous **

**A.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut tout le monde ! Désolé de ne pas répondre aux reviews cette semaine mais, j'ai choper une grippe d'enfer et je suis franchement en train de dépérir dans mon lit. Toutefois, je les aie toutes lu et elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Merci x3 **

**Peneloo merci pour ton travaille exemplaire x3x3**

* * *

><p><em>Here we go again...<em>

* * *

><p>_Fous le camp ! Dégage t'entends ! DEGAGE ! Je hurle à m'en rompre les poumons.<p>

Qu'il s'en aille ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, je n'ai besoin de personne !

_Sherlock, calme-toi ! Intime franchement le roux.

Mes pas se font de plus en plus rapides. Le peu de passants bravant encore la nuit hostile se retournent sur notre passage plus que mouvementé. Eh bien soit ! Retournez-vous tous ! Vous et vos vies minables, _pathéti__ques_. Épier l'humiliation d'autrui ne transformera pas le ramassis de merde que vous appelez « quotidien » en champ de fleurs !

_Sherlock ! Hurle-t-il encore.

Faisant volte-face violemment, le visage tendu par la rage, je crache :

_Je ne reviendrai pas ! Bouge le bourrelet qui te sert de corps et lâche-moi les basques !

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes ?

_Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je demande, ahuri. C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette putain de question ! Merde Mycroft ! Tu ruines mon existence !

_Parce que je t'empêche de sniffer tes saloperies ? S'énerve-t-il.

_Précisément. Ajoute à cela que tu n'es qu'un petit obèse, fils à maman, aussi vil que le cul d'une prostituée Hollywoodienne et qu'à cause de toi je viens de perdre ma connerie de dealer.

_J'avais attendu le dernier moment._ Repoussé mes limites aussi loin que possible, réduit mes doses. Tout ça pour...j'ignore pour quelle raison j'ai commis une énormité aussi navrante. Maintenant je suis au pied du mur et j'ai peur d'elle. _La des__cente._ J'ai tellement la frousse que je pourrais en trembler si je me laissais aller. La main du roux vient se poser sur mon épaule et j'avertis :

_Enlève ta patte. Ne m'oblige pas à ratatiner ta face de rat.

_Je suis ton frère, déclare Mycroft, calme.

_Oui, et j'ai fait du karaté.

_Tu n'as suivi qu'un cours et encore, c'était du judo.

_Ne m'approche plus. Jamais, je continue, me frottant l'arête du nez.

Le vent se lève, arrachant à la couche de neige au sol quelques flocons qu'il emporte dans un tourbillon glacé. Mes yeux se ferment et sur mon visage vient se peindre un monstre de sentiment indescriptible. À mes tempes battent des tambours, mon sang afflue, monte et descend, sa transe m'étourdissant de telle sorte que même un évanouissement importun ne saurait le calmer. Ça commence. Le manque. Il lèche mon âme toute entière, affolant mes sens, blessant mes chairs.

_Sherlock !

Sans le vouloir, ou peut-être que si. Je ne sais plus rien, il me met tellement hors de moi ! Je regarde mon poing suivre sa trajectoire, vivement, à la vitesse d'un éclair incandescent avant d'aller s'écraser sur la joue du roux. Le manque. Il titille mes nerfs. Je suis en colère. _Mon rail, ma douce blanche, il me la faut._ Mycroft coule sur moi un regard choqué, peiné, déçu ? Je ne saurais le dire, c'est pour cette raison que je me contente de siffler, haineux :

_Je t'ai demandé de me foutre la paix.

Quand je reprends ma route, le nord, le sud et tout le reste ne font plus qu'un. La gravité n'es qu'un lointain souvenir alors que je satellite avec difficulté entre les mendiants et les autres. La nuit est si froide ! Elle n'était pas comme ça avant.

_Hey ! Sherly !

Et il fait noir. _Je veux mon rail._ J'en ai besoin. Seigneur, que quelqu'un m'en donne ! Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Surpris, je me retourne, faisant fi des tremblements incontrôlés de mes mains.

_Ann ? Je m'étonne.

Moran ne l'a pas tant abîmée que ça. La camée sourit, affichant le peu de dents qu'il lui reste en bouche. Bon, je le reconnais, il ne l'a pas ratée.

_Ça va, mon vieux ? Poursuit-elle, déterminée à garder son sourire qui n'en n'es plus réellement un.

_Je vais encore avoir besoin de tes services, Ann, je souffle, les yeux courant activement autour de nos deux corps malingres.

Nous sommes le reflet l'un de l'autre. Deux merdes perdues dans la nuit, _deux putain__s__ de drogués_.

_Tout ce que tu veux, si t'as les billets qui vont avec.

_Oui, bien sûr, je consens avec empressement. Il y a un gars, un petit gros quelques rues plus bas, je veux que tu l'occupes. Quitte à t'accrocher à sa jambe s'il le faut. Retarde-le aussi longtemps que possible. Tu peux faire ça ?

_Il ne va pas me cogner, si ? S'enquit-elle.

Je réfléchis brièvement, les mains secouées par ma carence en joie artificielle.

_Non. Ce n'est pas son genre, je clôture.

_Alors j'accepte ! S'écrie la camée, pivotant sur elle-même avant de trottiner le long de la rue, sa silhouette osseuse se déplaçant sans aucune grâce, pareille à un pantin aux membres trop grands.

Mes iris percutent son corps décharné, courent sur les murs, les réverbères, le ciel et _le manque_. Une plainte inutile s'échappe de mes lèvres. Mes jambes s'activent d'elles-mêmes. Mon souffle se fait vite court mais je n'arrête pas de courir pour autant. Ma gorge me donne l'impression d'être remplie de sang, la neige hurle sous mes pieds, les avenues défilent. Je n'en peux plus, pourtant il m'est inconcevable d'arrêter de courir. Mes yeux coulent sous l'assaut du vent, il fait excessivement froid. Bientôt, je tousse, une fois, deux fois, trois fois puis si fort que je manque de tomber. Je ne parviens plus à respirer. À genoux dans la neige, je la sens. Elle arrive, la descente. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre ça...

_Reprends-toi. Tu es Sherlock Holmes. Tu… tu… je suis mieux. Plus intelligent. Je n'ai pas peur de cette…Je tente avant d'éclater de rire.

Qui est-ce que j'essaie de berner ? Je crève de ressentir toutes ces émotions. Cette faiblesse qui m'assomme, _c'est insupportable_. Doucement, je m'appuie contre un entrepôt désaffecté. Je suis arrivé au port. Bravo. L'air est polaire. Mon souffle refuse de se calmer, mes doigts nus s'enfoncent dans la glace. Sous moi, mon pantalon se refroidit, s'humidifie. _J'étais le roi du monde._ Et assurément je le suis toujours. Les gens refusent de comprendre mon génie. Aujourd'hui, mon corps me fait défaut mais je reste mieux qu'eux tous. Je suis le pirate enterré avec son trésor. Je suis le roi. Mes épaules glissent sur le mur sale et ma carcasse se laisse tomber sur le côté. Mes narines me brûlent.

_Ouah mon gars, t'es bien déchiré. Connerie de fils de riche qui vient crever sur mon port.

Je ne tente même pas de savoir qui s'adresse à moi. Mes organes se sont regroupés en un énorme parpaing frémissant. Deux bras me redressent.

_Jésus l'a dit, alors je vais le dire aussi : enfoiré, lève-toi et marche un coup.

Les yeux mi-clos, j'observe le jeune noir alors qu'il me traîne lentement, avec maladresse. Ma bouche est pâteuse, mes lèvres gercée.

_Je te connais, toi. Sherlock, le petit gars riche qui cherche l'aventure, continue le garçon, sa voix raisonnant au creux de mon crâne, ses intonations lentes et indifférentes me donnant le tournis. Heureusement que t'es plein aux as, sinon je te jure que je ne me donnerais pas toute cette peine.

De longs filets de transpiration se mettent à dévaler mon visage livide. Des fourmis courent dans mes jambes et l'adrénaline déferle dans mon sang par grandes vagues. Le noir m'allonge au sol quelques instants. Mes doigts s'enfoncent profondément dans la neige afin de ne pas perdre prise sur la réalité. Ma bouche s'ouvre comme pour avaler le ciel et dans mes orbites, mes yeux guettent une bête, un monstre qui justifierait la panique effroyable qui m'assaillit.

_Ouah, mec tu nous fais une petite descente bien cool à ce que je vois. C'est fun, dit le noir tandis que son expression reste neutre, ne reflétant pas la plus petite once d'amusement.

Il me soulève par les assailles afin d'entrer dans un entrepôt, mais durant toute la manœuvre je ne peux m'empêcher de me débattre avec violence. Il y a quelque chose, dehors ou dedans, il y a... Je suis en nage, mon souffle est bruyant et archaïque.

_Calme-toi. Tu vas te casser un truc si tu continues, avertit le garçon, flegmatique. Tu fais une crise de panique. Il n'y a rien, tu ne vas pas mourir, personne ne va te tuer. Calme, respire.

Ses yeux sont ancrés dans les miens et de sa voix étrange, dénuée de toute motivation, il rappelle :

_Tu ne respires pas là. Me regarde pas, respire.

Par pur esprit de contradiction, mes iris persistent à défier les siens comme ma bouche s'attelle à inspirer et à expirer avec application. Au bout de ce qui semble être une éternité, je reprends mes esprits et me redresse.

_Héro ou coke ? Questionne le noir, une bouteille de cognac en main.

Sur la table à ses pieds s'étalent plusieurs sacs en plastique. D'un coup d'œil injecté de sang, j'analyse la pièce. C'est faiblement aménagé : un lit de camp, une table basse, une chaise et des caisses.

_Coke, dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

Le noir boit une gorgée de sa bouteille, défait un des sacs et prépare silencieusement quatre rails de bonheur. Lorsqu'il termine sa tâche, il se lève, me léguant par ce geste la seule chaise de l'entrepôt. Je m'y assois. Mes mains tremblent encore. Je me frotte le nez avant de sortir ma carte d'étudiant que je pose sur le verre fissuré de la maigre table. Je me penche sur les lignes quand le noir demande :

_T'avais jamais fait de descente avant, hein ?

_Non.

Le premier rail me fait l'effet d'un orgasme. J'en gémirais presque de plaisir. Pressé, je me penche sur ses sœurs que je décime sans remord aucun. J'en avais tellement besoin ! J'ai tant souffert sans elles ! Avec ma carte d'étudiant, je rassemble les restes que j'amasse sur mon index et que je goutte avec délectation. Seigneur ! Putain de bordel de merde, c'est si bon !

_Yeahhhhhh… souris-je, les mains couvrant mon visage.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JOHN<strong>

_Alors ? Tu la trouve belle ou pas ? Je m'enquiers.

Harriet se frotte le menton dans un signe d'intense réflexion. Ses longues mèches blondes encadrent son visage, lui donnant des airs de princesse. De princesse agaçante…

_Harry ! Je m'énerve.

_Elle est bien ! Mais j'aime pas le tissus, c'est quoi ?

J'examine attentivement l'écharpe. Elle est finement brodée, de couleur bleue. Rien de bien particulier.

_C'est du Jôfu. Ça m'a coûté toutes mes économies... et j'ai dû emprunter de l'argent.

_T'aurais dû lui offrir une cravate, ou des boutons de manche, grimace l'enfant.

_On dit des boutons de manchettes et on n'est pas encore assez vieux pour en porter, je corrige.

Délicatement, je glisse le présent dans son emballage cadeau. Je suis sûr que Sherlock va l'aimer..., je crois.., j'espère. Angoissé, je me gratte vivement l'arrière de la nuque.

_Putain, je suis con d'avoir acheté un cadeau aussi nul.

_Il est pas nul ! S'exclame Harriet avec mécontentement.

_Donc, ça te va si je t'offre une écharpe pour Noël ? Fais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Ma petite sœur ouvre de grands yeux, descend du canapé et m'envoie un coup de poing dans les côtes.

_Tu m'achètes une DS ou t'es plus mon frère.

_T'es une blonde matérialiste et violente. Tu veux finir comme Paris Hilton ? Je m'indigne faussement.

_Yeurkkk ! Non ! S'écrie-t-elle alors que je la soulève du sol avec vénération.

_Princesse Paris !

_Non ! Berk ! Fais pas ça !

_Prinnnncessssssse PARIS ! Je m'écrie avec une grande voix.

_John ! T'es pas sympa ! Geint la fillette.

J'éclate d'un grand rire avant de la serrer contre moi.

_Pardon haha, tu es beaucoup plus belle qu'elle. Tu es une vraie princesse.

Ses mèches flamboyantes se déversent autour de mon visage comme je la soulève haut au-dessus de moi. Ses grands yeux me fixent avec cette intensité presque étrange qu'elle met dans ses regards et je me sens fier d'être son frère.

_Tu es aussi belle que maman, souris-je.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez-moi un petit mot ;)<strong>

**Bisous **

**A.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello ! Désolé pour le retard ! Mon rhume s'est enfin fait la malle et j'espère qu'il n'aura pas rendu ce chap trop nul XD Merci pour vos reviews ! **  
><strong>Peneloo, tu es la meilleure x3<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Just call me by my name...<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

**POV JOHN**

_Maman, il y a plus de lait ?

_Sur la table, j'indique, les yeux perdus sur la liste des ingrédients soi-disant « naturels » de ma boîte de céréales.

Harriet se frotte les paupières avec lourdeur, prends place à table et baragouine ce que je pense être un « Salut », mais elle aurait dit « Je suis un hobbit » que cela aurait sonné pareil.

_Alors ? S'enquiert gentiment ma mère, embrassant mon front.

_Ben... Ça a le goût du carton d'emballage et la fermeté d'un mur en béton armé.

Ma mère hausse un sourcil circonspect, les doigts égarés négligemment dans la tignasse d'Harry, elle se penche sur mon bol et je lui tends une cuillerée de la mixture. Dans un premier temps, son visage ne semble pas refléter un signe de répulsion quelconque, toutefois, ses traits s'affaissent joliment lorsqu'un craquement sinistre se fait entendre.

_Mange celles d'Harry, annonce-t-elle, avalant avec toutes les peines du monde.

_Pas mes Chocapic !

_Ces trucs sont dégueulasses de toute façon... Je soupire.

La blonde me jette un regard courroucé que je m'empresse de lui rendre.

_Ne vous battez pas pour de la nourriture, gronde ma mère.

Je quitte la table sans plus de cérémonie. Il est sept heures trente, je vais être en retard et rater Sherlock si je ne me grouille pas. Il ne m'a pas envoyé de sms hier. _Naze._ On dirait une gonzesse enceinte. Il n'empêche que ça m'a fait bizarre.

_John Watson, tu viens officiellement de perdre tes couilles, je lance à mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je passe une main lasse dans mes cheveux, enfile un t-shirt et jette un coup d'œil à mon portable. _Rien._ Mécanique, je rassemble mes affaires de cours tout en contrôlant vaguement mes devoirs. Il faut que j'ai plus de la moyenne cette année si je veux faire médecine. Une fois mon sac prêt, je descends, les gestes lourds, la tête vide.

_Maman, j'appelle, j'y vais, à ce soir.

Les bras ballants dans le couloir, j'attends patiemment sa réponse qui ne tarde pas à s'élever :

_À ce soir mon cœur ! Tu n'as pas oublié tes sous pour midi hein ?

_Non, je lance.

C'est sans surprise que je manque de m'ouvrir le front sur une flaque de verglas à l'entrée. Je devais saler le sol hier. Je ne l'ai pas fait… Avec un soupir, j'empoigne le sac de sel rangé dans la caisse métallique sous la boîte aux lettres.

_Il manquerait plus que ce soit Harry qui vienne se fracasser le crâne sur ce truc, je maugréé tout en balançant de grandes poignées de sel au sol.

Ma tâche grossièrement accomplie, je nettoie mes mains dans la neige et presse le pas. C'est sûr, je vais rater Sherlock. Je consulte prestement mon Smartphone. _Aucun message._ Il pourrait au moins m'envoyer un truc ! Au giratoire, Sherlock n'est pas là. En même temps, il est huit heures, je suis en retard en cours. Putain de journée.

_Watson, vous êtes en retard !

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de prendre place en silence. _Le pupitre du brun est vide._ Je sors mes affaires et suis le cours avec une attention toute relative. Cette journée est nulle. Les gens sont chiants, les profs aussi et je suis chiant à m'accrocher à mon portable de la sorte. Midi arrive et je suis au bord de la crise de nerf. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été aussi énervé de ma vie entière.

_Alors ce sera un pain au lait et une petite salade ? Questionne la vendeuse, son make-up d'alien m'irritant au possible.

Et puis c'est quoi cette question ? J'observe longuement mon plateau où reposent une salade et un petit pain rachitique sûrement aussi sec que le désert de Gobi.

_Ce sera tout ? Répète-t-elle encore.

_Oui, oui ça va, fais-je avec acrimonie, ravalant difficilement mon : « Putain mais tu me lâches avec ta salade ! »

_Tu manges avec nous ? Sourit Mike.

_Ouais.

Nous nous attablons à la meilleure table de la cafétéria. En quoi est-elle meilleure que les autres ? Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'elle est proche du radiateur et que les radiateurs en hiver sont au moins aussi populaires que nous toute l'année.

_Alors ça va les gars ? Lance le capitaine alors que je fixe ma salade d'un œil hargneux.

Cette salade est si défraîchie qu'on a l'impression qu'elle est porteuse du tétanos.

_Yep ! Yep ! Répond l'un, enfourchant la quasi-totalité de sa roquette sur sa fourchette en plastique.

_J'en connais un qu'a baisé hier soir ! Rit un autre.

_Mais n'importe quoi ! Se défend-il mollement.

_Tu l'as baisée hein ?

_Bien sûr qu'il l'a baisée, soutient le pivot.

_Moi, je suis sûr que non, réplique l'arrière.

_Vingt balles qu'il la baisée. Parie un remplaçant.

Ils posent tous un billet sur la table et se tournent vers moi. _C'est ridicule._ Cependant, je sors moi-même un billet que je pose au centre avec les autres.

_Il l'a baisée, je parie sans conviction.

_Alors ? Sourit joyeusement le capitaine.

Le joueur, Tony Lee, fait la grimace puis mime un lancer au panier, criant :

_BALLIN !*

Et c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire avec les autres. C'est nul, je sais mais j'en avais tellement besoin… de me relaxer. Le reste de la journée défile, pressé, drôle, traînant derrière lui son poids de conneries en tout genre. Lorsque l'entraînement débute après les cours, je me sens d'humeur joyeuse. Je déteste être en colère sans raison apparente. Il est si aisé de rire, de se réjouir bêtement pour un oui ou pour un non !

_Ouahh ! Je braille, en m'étirant longuement.

Les vestiaires sont pleins, le monde chahute, crie, raille avec légèreté.

_Les mecs, on se fait une bière après ? Propose le capitaine, ses sempiternelles rougeurs peignant ses joues pâles.

_Je suis pour ! Acquiescent-ils, tous dans un cœur grave, indéniablement masculin.

J'étais prêt à le dire aussi. Je voudrais réellement boire avec eux. Car au fond, _ils le méritent_. Parce que je ne suis plus le même John Watson. Parce qu'il y a cette impression étrange qui me hurle que quelque chose a changé. Avant, à l'instar du basket qui était mon monde, l'équipe était mon univers. Puis il y a eu Sherlock. Il n'y a pas que lui, bien évidemment. Cependant, le facteur premier de ce changement sur lequel je n'ai aucune emprise, c'est lui. La médecine est le but que chaque parent fixe à son enfant. Bien que ma mère ait toujours pensé que je suis né pour ce métier, j'ai conscience du fait que _rien ne m'oblige à choisir cette voie_. Néanmoins, c'est ma mère, elle me connaît mieux que tout le monde, je crois entièrement en elle et je sais qu'elle a raison. J'aime venir en aide aux autres, servir à quelque chose.

Toutefois, malgré le fait que devenir médecin me semblait attrayant, jamais oh grand Dieu jamais je n'ai trouvé qu'être un sportif c'était… stupide. Pourtant, aux côtés de Sherlock Holmes, j'ai appris à me trouver idiot de n'être qu'un _vulgaire _basketteur. Génie, il me donne l'impression d'être le co-capitaine des imbéciles. Je veux lui prouver que je ne suis pas si bête… qu'il me respecte tout comme je le fait à son égard.

_Alors John, tu viens ? Appelle gaiement Mike.

_Non. Je… je dois garder ma petite sœur, je mens, un lourd sentiment de trahison m'empoignant les tripes.

Sherlock les prend tous pour des crétins. Refuser, penser de cette nouvelle façon signifie en quelque sorte que pour moi, ils sont aussi décérébrés que le brun aime à le dire.

_Ça craint ! Gémit le petit Bill.

_On remettra ça, hein ! Et passe un coucou à Harry McCartney ! S'écrie l'un.

_Oh oui ! Dis-lui que l'équipe la salue ! Se réjouit un autre.

J'acquiesce vivement tout en les regardant partir, la gorge serrée. _Je suis un salaud._ Un regard sur mon portable où aucun message ne s'affiche me confirme ma bêtise. Énervé à nouveau et déçu par mon comportement, je me dévêtis sèchement afin de me glisser sous la douche. Il n'y a pas plus faux que moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>_Hey John ! Comment va ?<p>

_Bien, très bien, je mens encore (je ne mens pas autant d'habitude…). Sherlock est là ?

Victor grimace, désolé, se laissant agilement glisser sur le côté afin de me libérer l'entrée.

_Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier, confie tranquillement le garçon.

_Euh... mais ça ne t'inquiète pas ? Je m'écrie, surpris.

Victor éclate d'un grand rire, avouant chaleureusement alors qu'il se laisse tomber dans le canapé :

_C'est Sherlock ! Il lui arrive de disparaître des jours durant !

J'essaie de me joindre à ses éclats de rire mais une énorme boule de frustration m'obstrue la gorge. La vérité est que je ne me sens pas bien du tout. _Aujourd'hui j'ai chois__i_. Entre la médecine et ma passion, entre mon ancien moi et celui que j'ai décidé de devenir. À présent, j'ai besoin d'aide. Qu'il soit là, même un tout petit peu.

_Il ne t'a pas laissé de mot ? Je tente, ma voix tremblant dans ma gorge.

_Ce n'est pas son genre, continue le brun, insouciant, les pages d'une bande dessinée glissant devant ses yeux.

Oui ! Ce n'est pas son genre ! Il est si cool ! Tellement mieux que tout le monde ! Satané frisé de mes deux.

_Bon, je vais y aller alors, je décide, une furieuse envie de briser un vase me retournant les idées. Tu pourras lui dire que je suis passé ?

_Yep mais je ne sais vraiment pas quand il rentrera. Tu peux rester hein, j'ai piraté des films, propose gentiment Victor, son visage avenant rappelant celui d'un enfant.

_Je dois garder ma petite sœur, je m'excuse.

_Oh on se refera ça alors hein ! Tu verras, ça va être super cool !

_Oui, j'essaye de sourire, mes lèvres pesant cent kilos de mensonge.

Quand je quitte l'appartement du brun, je me sens fatigué, engourdi dans mon propre malaise. Ce n'est pas du tout l'idée que je me faisais d'une relation avec lui. Je ne parle pas seulement du plan amoureux. _Le pire est que je n'y fai__s__ pas encore référence. _Je parle du plan social. Je sais, _**je sais**_, que Sherlock est particulier. M'enfin... et les autres ! Pourquoi ne pense-t-il jamais aux autres !

_Sale con. Je te déteste d'être aussi con, je morigène, faiblement.

D'un geste vif, j'empoigne mon téléphone, composant sont numéro rageusement, les doigts parcourus par de douces secousses. La nuit est dense, il fait froid, mon nez coule et je suis extraordinairement loin de chez moi. Mais qu'importe n'est-ce pas ?

_Réponds... Je souffle.

Rien ne compte quand c'est de lui qu'il s'agit !

_Réponds, réponds...

Il sait qu'on a besoin de lui, qu'il est mieux que tout le monde.

_Réponds... allez, fais ça pour moi.

Moi je suis trop bête. Je tombe sans relâche dans son petit jeu. La tonalité cesse et la messagerie se met en route. Je le déteste tant pour ce qu'il est ! Inspirant le plus fort possible, je réfrène l'envie d'envoyer valser mon portable et reprends ma route. Je ne dois pas être en retard pour le dîner...

_Coucou mon chéri !

_Salut maman, j'articule avec peine.

_Tout va bien ?

_Oui, oui, j'affirme. Je monte dans ma chambre.

_On dîne bientôt ! Rappelle ma douce mère, ses intonations chantantes, adoucissant quelque peu mon humeur.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et me déleste du lourd poids qu'est mon sac à dos. Au moment où mes iris parcourent la pièce, je ressens une gêne étrange. Ce sentiment affreux double de volume lorsque j'aperçois une lettre sur mon bureau. Elle est juste là, contrastant fortement avec le bois sombre du meuble. Je ne saurais dire ce qui m'a le plus touché. La présence de la lettre ou l'écriture de Sherlock, fine et redoublant d'élégance comme elle forme mon nom. Les doigts tremblants pour une raison inconnue, je la saisis puis attends. Parce que _j'ai peur. _Car elle n'a rien à faire ici, dans ma chambre. Sherlock ne communique que par sms alors pourquoi m'envoyer ses mots sur papier ? Qu'a-t-il à me dire qui nécessite qu'il écrive de sa main ?

Je ne veux pas l'ouvrir et pourtant...

_Je ne vais pas utiliser de salutation, ça ne servirai__t__ à rien._

_Je pars et assurément quand tu li__ras__ ceci, je s__erai__ déjà à des kilomètres de Londres._

_L'important n'est pas de savoir où je vais, John. _

_L'unique élément que tu dois connaître et ne jamais oublier quoi qu'il _

_advienne, est que je reviendr__ai__. Tôt ou tard, je reviendr__ai__._

_Tu es libr__e__ de m'attendre, tout comme tu peux également ne pas le faire. _

_Cependant, sache que je souhaite du plus profond de mon âme que tu attendes_

_mon retour. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Sherlock Holmes _

Ma tête est vide. Mes yeux ébahis menacent de laisser couler... des larmes. Mais je ne veux pas pleurer. Parce que c'est... ce n'est qu'une blague. Il se paie ma gueule et je pleure ? Non. Je refuse. Sauf que c'est plus fort que moi. C'est tellement cruel ! Tellement dégueulasse ! Tellement LUI ! Je lui ai fait confiance ! Je lui ai donné tout ce que je pouvais lui donner ! Mon amour ne suffit pas ? Il faut qu'il... me prenne tout ! J'ai mal au ventre, je suis si idiot ! De grands hoquets me coupent la respiration, j'ai envie d'hurler au lieu de quoi, je me regarde fondre en larme. C'est injuste ! Injuste ! Non ! Lui, il part et moi je pleure ? C'est ça ? C'est de cette façon qu'il souhaitait que ça se termine ? Qu'il reste où il est et ne revienne jamais ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui...

_Non... gémis-je, la voix brisée.

* * *

><p><em>Ballin* : expression anglaise désignant un panier au basket ou « la belle vie »<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ! Laissez moi un petit mot ;)<strong>

**Bisous **

**A.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut tout le monde ! Euh, je sais que c'était sensé être le dernier chapitre mais aha vous me connaissez hein, je change toujours d'avis ! Aha merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Peneloo, merci x3 **

* * *

><p><em>A false memory ...<em>  
><em>Ghosts in the photograph<em>

* * *

><p>« <em>C'est ça le problème avec les gens comme vous.<em> » Avait-il affirmé. Les gens comme nous ? Quels gens ? « _Les riches. Vous vous faites tellement chier. Vous êtes trop con__s__. L'argent, ce n'est plus drôle, vous ne savez pas quoi en faire._ » Je sais pertinemment dans quoi et de quelle manière j'épuise mon héritage. « _Mes fesses, mon gars. Men__s__-moi et jure devant Dieu que tu ne t'ennuie pas._ » Sauf que je m'ennuyais. Je m'ennuyais tant !

_Alors ça ne vous dirait pas qu'on aille boire un verre ou un café ? Rien ne vous y oblige ! Je veux dire... ça pourrait être sympa.

Donc je suis parti. Je l'ai suivi, ce noir pas très net (dans tous les sens du terme). Il m'a montré plus qu'aucun humain auparavant. Il n'y a pas eu de haut et de bas. La chute était notre quotidien, les décentes aussi. J'ai appris, j'ai compris puis j'ai été prêt à revenir. Ce noir dont je ne me souviens pas du nom (peut-être parce qu'il ne me l'a jamais donné), je ne le reverrai plus et sûrement est-ce mieux ainsi. Le passé est une chose bien étrange. Il est à portée de main, ne s'efface jamais et pourtant, il n'est plus nôtre. Le fait que ce noir soit mort ne change pas grand-chose à cet état de fait.

_Sherlock ?

_Cravache, je demande sur un ton sans appel.

Molly Hooper se déplace gauchement, s'empare de l'objet et me le tend, un sourire quelconque pendu aux lèvres :

_Alors... euh ce café ?

_Noir, sans sucre, je le prendrai en haut.

Je commence mon expérience avec force. Ses contusions seront mes preuves. Bon Dieu, comment des êtres normalement constitués (bien que cela reste encore à prouver chez certains) peuvent-ils être si idiot ? Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'acharnement relatif, le constat est bien là. _J'ai à nouveau raison._

Avec nonchalance, je m'empare de mon manteau et descends les marches de l'hôpital St-Barts. Les gens glissent autour de moi, stressés, occupés à mourir, me laissant seul avec mon ennui. Je ne dois pas paraître très avenant car les plus aventureux se contentent de cacher des œillades incertaines, apeurées. Je suppose que c'est de cette façon que ma vie évoluera. Adolescent, je me suis souvent demandé ce qu'il adviendrait de moi. Une fois à l'entrée, je m'éloigne quelque peu du monde, laissant le vent lécher mon visage ainsi que ma nuque. Les gestes lents, je sors une cigarette que j'allume. À trente-et-un ans, je n'ai rien accompli de particulier (je n'ai même pas mon bac, c'est pour dire). Toutefois, à présent, je sais _tout. _Rien ne m'échappe et ce fait est aussi insolite qu'ennuyeux. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je regrette. Lui. _John Watson. _J'expire longuement, écrasant mon mégot sur le flanc d'une ambulance.

_Votre café est froid, je suis désolé, avoue Hooper lorsque j'entre au laboratoire.

_Peu importe, j'élude avant de noter : Vous avez fait quelque chose à vos lèvres ?

_C'est un nouveau rouge, sourit-elle.

_Le précédent mettait vos lèvres en valeur. Celui-ci, au contraire, donne l'impression que vous avez essayé d'être coquette et avez immanquablement échoué, je déclare tout en saisissant la tasse tendue.

_Euh..., bégaie la brune, incertaine.

Je grimace en lui faisant remarquer d'un geste de la main qu'elle peut quitter la pièce. Elle se retire à la manière d'un robot défectueux et j'avale doucement la mixture.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JOHN<strong>

Le soleil s'étire mollement et je regarde ses teintes rougeâtres enrober le ciel londonien, chatoyantes, caressantes. Cela ne m'atteint aucunement. Je veux dire, j'aurais voulu me sentir heureux de pouvoir assister à un tel événement. Anodin mais néanmoins étonnamment merveilleux. Seulement voilà. L'unique élément qui m'a touché est une balle. Il y a peu de chance que je l'oublie.

Je me frotte l'arrière de la nuque avec peine comme une douleur lancinante sévit dans mon bras. _Une balle._ Mes années en Afghanistan étaient atrocement plus horribles que ce que j'imaginais. D'une horreur indéfinissable même. À l'époque, lorsque je me suis engagé, je n'en avais cure. Qu'avais-je à y perdre de toute façon ? Une jambe ? Oui et plus encore. Pourtant j'y suis allé. Parce que je voulais servir mon pays, parce qu'on avait besoin de moi, non sans parler du fait que ma vie était (et l'est encore) un ramassis d'inepties. _J'aurais pu ne pas y aller._ Ouvrir un cabinet, soigner des rhumes, trouver une femme, faire un enfant et adopter un chien à la SPA. Au lieu de quoi, j'ai préféré... attendre. Un long soupir franchit mes lèvres, j'empoigne sèchement _ma canne_. Il faut que j'aille promener ma carcasse.

Dehors, les gens s'agitent, pressés, coulant par moment un regard de pitié sur moi et ma belle canne. Un second soupir franchit mes lèvres. Au café, j'ai beau me tenir droit (car, je ne suis pas un handicapé, j'ai eu _un accident_) cela n'empêche pas une vielle dame de vouloir me céder sa place dans la file. J'ai l'air d'en avoir besoin ? C'est elle qui risque la mort au moindre pet, pas moi !

_Non, ça va, merci, souris-je avec hypocrisie.

_Allez-y mon garçon ! Je suis vieille, j'ai tout mon temps, rit-elle encore, sa chair molle se soulevant sur ses rides.

Tout ton temps ? Bien sûr.

_J'ai dit non, j'élude, glacial, avant de prendre la porte.

Le pire dans toute cette... monstruosité est que je regrette déjà. Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler aussi sèchement. Un troisième soupir s'évade de mes lèvres. En général, je soupire quatre-vingt-dix fois dans une journée, j'ai compté. Je n'ai que ça à faire en attendant de me retrouver à la rue. Ma rente n'est malheureusement pas aussi élevée que le salaire de Brad Pitt. Voilà ce qu'un bon citoyen récolte au Royaume-Uni, après avoir servi son pays, _une rente bonne à rien_. Un soupir allait secouer mes lèvres mais je me retiens. C'est affreux d'agir de la sorte. Je ne me reconnais plus. _Qui suis-je donc devenu ?_

_John Watson !

Je me retourne et tombe sur un homme relativement potelé voire même un brin obèse. Il me fixe avec de petits yeux, de grosses plaques rouges peignant ses joues.

_Je le savais, John ! Continue-t-il de s'écrier.

Voyant que je ne le reconnais pas, il ajoute :

_Mike ! Mike Stamford. Je sais, j'ai grossi.

_Non, non, ça va, je mens. Je suis content de te revoir.

Nous prenons place sur un banc et l'homme qui fut un jour mon capitaine poursuit :

_J'ai appris que tu étais parti tirer sur quelques Afghans. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Ils m'ont tiré dessus, dis-je sur un ton neutre.

Le visage de Mike se plisse et j'imagine qu'il se retient de ne pas grimacer. Peut-être cherche-t-il une phrase d'usage, accompagnée d'une voix grave et d'un air profond.

_Ben la guerre c'est la guerre, finit-il par déclarer, hochant la tête avec fatalité.

C'est loin d'être profond. Mais c'est la chose la plus vraie que l'on m'ait dite depuis mon retour.

_Sinon, tu bosses toujours à St-Barts ? Je continue, décidé à lui faire la conversation.

_Ouais. Ah je ne te dis pas comme c'est chiant ! Pourquoi n'installent-ils pas un ascenseur de service ? Ils veulent me voir mourir ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à sa remarque.

_Et toi alors ? Ça va depuis ton retour ? S'enquiert-il.

_Oui, oui, ça va. M'enfin bon. Je vais sûrement quitter Londres, j'avoue tout en observant les pigeons.

_Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! La campagne c'est beaucoup plus nul qu'on le dit ! Petit Bill s'y est d'ailleurs installé. Bon sang, je ne le reconnais plus, il rit à la moindre gaffe tellement il s'est abruti.

J'ai un second éclat de rire en moins de deux minutes. Je viens de battre mon record.

_Je ne peux pas faire autrement, ma rente est trop basse pour un appartement londonien, je contre, un sourire, vestige de mon amusement, pendu aux lèvres.

_Tu peux toujours te mettre en colocation, propose-t-il, faisant naître sur mon visage une mimique sarcastique.

_Sérieusement, Mike, qui voudrait de moi comme colocataire ?

Stamford glousse soudainement, ses plaques rouges envahissant son visage tout entier.

_Qu'y a-t-il ? Je m'informe, surpris.

_C'est que tu es la deuxième personne à me dire ça aujourd'hui !

_Qui était la première ?

L'homme rit encore un peu avant de questionner :

_Tu as un peu de temps devant toi ?

_Oui, bien sûr.

_Alors, suis-moi, nous allons voir ton futur colocataire, clôture-t-il tout en se levant du banc.

_Qui te dit que je vais l'aimer ? Je rétorque. Si ça se trouve, il va me détester. Je veux dire, peut-être qu'on ne va pas s'entendre !

_Ça tu vois, ça m'étonnerait ! Rit encore l'homme.

Je n'essaie même pas de voir où il veut en venir. Connaissant Mike, il n'y a absolument aucun sens à sa réaction, j'en suis sûr. Mon ex-capitaine se penche en avant, levant une main qu'il agite afin d'appeler un taxi. Une auto noire ne tarde pas à s'arrêter.

_L'hôpital de St-Barts, indique-t-il au chauffeur.

_En plus c'est un de tes collègues ? Je souffle avec une petite moue.

_Ne fais pas cette tête ! Rigole doucement le brun. Mes collègues sont très bien et puis, il ne travaille pas à St-Barts, il y fait juste des recherches.

_Tu ne vas pas m'en dire plus hein ?

_Non, Watson, singe-t-il, imitant la grosse voix qu'il prenait à l'époque lorsqu'il énonçait notre tactique de jeu.

L'auto démarre et je laisse ma tête reposer contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre. _C'est bientôt Noël. _

_John, je… je sais qu'au lycée. En deuxième, au bal d'hiver, je... je n'ai pas été très sympa. J'ai même très mal agi. Cependant, j'étais le capitaine, je devais prendre une décision. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe de cette manière. Et…

_Mike, j'interromps. C'est fini.

_Peut-être mais j'ai toujours regretté. J'étais jeune et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de m'excuser. Je veux juste que tu saches que l'équipe t'a toujours soutenu, Finn était le seul qui… Finn quoi.

_Je sais, Mike. On était comme une famille et j'ai conscience que cela n'a pas dû être facile pour vous de devoir faire face au regard des autres. Et puis, ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

_Oui. Pas longtemps, acquiesce-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

_Quatorze livres sterling, annonce le chauffeur, mettant fin à la conversation.

J'allais ouvrir mon porte-monnaie lorsque le brun me stoppe.

_Je te dois au moins ça, sourit-il.

_Tu ne me dois rien, Mike.

_Ce n'est pas... J'ai eu tort, laisse-moi au moins payer le taxi.

_Et après ce sera quoi ? Un dîner aux chandelles ? Je plaisante.

_Je n'oserais pas ! Tu veux que je me fasse tuer ou quoi ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Rien, rien, sourit-il, énigmatique.

Une fois la course payée, nous rentrons dans l'énorme bâtiment qu'est St-Barts. Je me souviens de chaque année passée ici. De tous les jours où Mike et moi avons séché afin d'aller jouer à la console, regarder le dernier film à la mode et parfois, pour ne rien faire du tout.

J'inspire longuement, son odeur embrasant mes sens d'un sentiment de pure mélancolie. C'était si bien, _avant. _

___Il est au laboratoire de chimie du troisième étage.

Nous empruntons l'escalier principal d'un pas lent. Mes yeux courent sur chaque façade, chaque détail. Comme le coin d'une fenêtre fissurée au cours d'une confrontation avec un imbécile de la section de médecine légale. Ils sont tellement abrutis dans cette section. Je souris au souvenir et me retourne vers Stamford, rouge d'effort.

_Il faut qu'on fasse tourner une pétition pour cet ascenseur, je souris.

_Ce ne serait… vraiment pas du luxe hein ! Formule-t-il avec peine.

C'est sûr. Surtout que ma jambe commence à me rappeler son existence à l'aide de grandes vagues de douleur. Quand on arrive finalement à cet étage de malheur, Mike est en nage, et je suis au bord de l'amputation. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas d'éclater de rire. _Nous ne sommes vraiment plus ce que __nous étions__. _Le brun me regarde intensément avant de reprendre sa route. Arrivé devant le labo de chimie, il me consulte brièvement du regard, inspire fortement et ouvre la porte.

_Holmes, salue-t-il.

_Stamford, lui répond une voix que je peine à reconnaître.

Elle est devenue si grave. Devant moi, penché sur un microscope se tient... J'aimerais en croire mes yeux mais...

_Bon eh bien, moi je vous laisse, lance Mike comme il sort d'une manière on ne peut plus précipitée.

_Portable, ordonne le brun, les yeux toujours penchés sur son microscope de malheur tandis que je peine à respirer.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je pourrais le frapper au visage, je pourrais hurler afin qu'il me regarde enfin ! Il est devenu si grand, si élancé et si... froid. On dirait une statue de marbre. Une énorme statue grandeur humaine. Ses traits se sont affinés et lui qui n'était déjà pas bien coloré est devenu plus pâle encore. Ses boucles ne sont plus les mêmes. Leurs airs juvéniles s'en sont allés, laissant place à un ordre quasi parfait. Les ténèbres perchés sur son crâne, voilà ce qu'on dirait. De fichus abysses. Quand va-t-il lever les yeux ? Apporter enfin un peu de considération au monde qui l'entoure ? Est-il devenu plus indifférent encore ? Nul doute que si.

_Sherlock, je souffle, ne reconnaissant ma voix qu'au prix d'un effort considérable.

Ses gestes ralentissent avant de s'arrêter dans leurs démarches. Il se redresse avec une lenteur terrifiante et m'offre un visage impassible. Cela dit, tant mieux. Je n'espérais aucune réaction grandiose. Un clignement d'œil, un haussement de sourcil, je n'ai eu droit à rien de tout cela.

_John, formule-t-il de sa nouvelle voix sans ton.

_Oh, tu te souviens encore de mon prénom. C'est touchant. Dis-moi, je devrais m'en sentir honoré ? Parce que je le suis.

_John, essaie-t-il avant de se heurter au mur ignoble de ma colère.

_La ferme, tu veux ? Tu as changé, je peine presque à te reconnaître. Mais c'est bien. Maintenant tu ressembles à la machine sans émotion que tu es en réalité.

Il avance d'un pas et je recule vivement.

_Reste où tu es. On ne s'est pas touchés depuis quinze ans, l'éternité qui vient après devrait être supportable pour un être comme toi.

_J'avais besoin de partir, se justifie-t-il, son putain de visage n'exprimant aucune émotion, même pas, surtout pas, de la culpabilité.

_Et moi j'avais besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ? Ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ? Non, toi tu étais dans ta saloperie de bulle.

_J'ai pensé à toi en écrivant cette note et tous les jours qui l'ont suivie.

_C'est bien parce que moi je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier. Même sous les tirs ennemis, même dans le désert et dans cette ambulance. J'ai pensé à toi tout le temps et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir sans jamais plus te revoir. À présent que c'est fait, je peux mourir tranquille. Merci Sherlock, tu es décidément d'une grande bonté. Béni sois-tu Sherlock Holmes, je clôture, amer, avant de faire demi-tour.

_John ! Appelle-t-il, ses pas claquant derrière moi.

J'aurais voulu piquer un sprint mais ma jambe, cette cochonnerie de chair ne me le permet pas. C'est donc sans surprise que je le vois investir mon champ de vision.

_John, j'ai attendu de pouvoir te revoir pendant trop longtemps. T'oublier n'est pas concevable pour moi.

Mes lèvres laissent glisser mon souffle agité. Il est hors de question que je lâche prise.

_Je ne pourrai plus jamais te faire confiance. Un bout de papier quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est horrible. Parce que c'est tout ce que tu m'as laissé Sherlock, _un ridicule bout de papier. _

Son visage se fissure et je _le vois_. Montre-moi tout. Je veux tout voir car je t'ai tout donné.

_Ne me fais pas ça. J'ai passé chaque jour à penser à ce que je laissais derrière moi. C'est égoïste, je sais. Mais redonne-le moi. On vaut mieux que cela, John, affirme-t-il alors que son visage ne cesse de se fissurer.

Bientôt je peux apercevoir sur ses joues, les rougeurs qu'il haïssait tant.

_Pour quelle raison le ferais-je ?

Le brun ancre ses yeux dans les miens avec force, descend sur mes lèvres et marque une pause. Je devrais le repousser, lui envoyer une droite, lui dire d'aller se faire voir ailleurs. Sa bouche rencontre la mienne. Je ferme les yeux et attends la suite. J'ai le droit d'y goûter encore. _Cela fait quinze ans. _Ses dents mordillent ma lèvre inférieure, un soupir franchit mes lèvres. C'est doux, lent et triste. _C'est nous. _Quand le baiser prend fin, je reste en apnée.

_Ne me laisse pas, déclare le génie, une expression indescriptible envoûtant ses traits.

_Je ne suis personne Sherlock. Un amour de jeunesse peut-être mais et alors ? Ça ne signifie rien. Nous nous sommes connus jeunes et avons passé une poignée de mois ensemble. Quelques mois seulement pendant lesquels je t'ai aimé et c'est tout. Rien ne nous oblige à recommencer. Tu ne signifies plus rien pour moi. C'est terminé.

Il ne signifie rien, _bien sûr_. Je vais aller loin si je commence à me mentir à moi-même... Au fond, c'est de cette façon que j'aurais voulu que les choses se passent. Lui et moi ce n'était même pas une saison entière. _C'était si fugace._ Quelques baisers échangés, puis le néant. Ses traits se rassemblent en une figure grecque sans vie, sans émotion. Je peine tant à le reconnaître, ce n'est pas le Sherlock que j'ai connu. Il n'en reste plus rien, _je me suis trompé_.

_Bien, reprend le brun, réfrigérant. Tu tiens au moins à visiter l'appartement ou la campagne vaudra toujours mieux qu'une colocation avec moi ?

_Comment sais-tu que… ? Allais-je demander lorsqu'il me coupe durement.

_Je n'ai pas passé quinze ans à me tourner les pouces, Watson.

Il me regarde avec une indifférence glacial, ses yeux ne reflètent pas la miette d'un simple intérêt pour le monde qu'il entoure. Surtout pas pour moi. Dire que j'ai tout fait pour que la machine qu'il est me respecte.

_Visitons-le, je lance avec défi.

* * *

><p><strong>Ho Ho et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez moi un petit mot ;) <strong>

**PS: La chanson qui m'a aidé à écrire ce chapitre est: Mogwai- Take me somewhere nice**

**bisous **

**A.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello tout le monde ! Non ce n'est pas encore la fin, continuez de lire ! Ahaha le prochain chapitre c'est le dernier, cette fois je le jure, je l'ai déjà écrit ;) **  
><strong>Merci à tous pour vos reviews et favoris ! Peneloo, danke schöne !<strong>

* * *

><p><em>See, the luck i've had can make a good man turn bad...<em>

* * *

><p>Mes yeux glissent sur le blond alors que le taximan, arnaqueur de première, emprunte la route la plus longue et bondée. C'est avec amusement que je constate que Watson a dû stopper sa croissance beaucoup plus tôt que nécessaire car il est bien loin d'atteindre la taille normale d'un adulte lambda. La tour Eiffel paraîtrait Babel à ses côtés. Non sans parler du fait qu'il est devenu affreusement horripilant. J'ai laissé derrière moi un personnage tout qu'il y a de plus aimable pour retrouver un handicapé hargneux et colérique.<p>

_Vingt-deux livres sterling. Annonce le chauffeur.

J'empoigne mon porte-monnaie quand le docteur déclare :

_Je paie.

L'ignorant au plus haut point et plus encore, je sors le montant requis, le tends au chauffeur et quitte l'auto, nonchalant.

_Tu m'énerves, annonce le blond, boitillant à ma suite avec énergie.

Rien que ça. Je balaye négligemment sa remarque de la main avec laquelle je sonne, tranquille. Mrs Hudson ouvre, les froufrous mauves de son pull torturant ma rétine sensible. Je ravale à grande peine ma remarque face à son manque de goût indéniablement anglais et salue :

_Mrs Hudson.

_Oh Sherlock, bonjour ! Entrez, mon garçon, entrez !

Nous rentrons à sa suite, une douce odeur, mélange des relents d'une tarte aux pommes fraîchement sortie du four ainsi que du parfum boisé typique du 221 B me caressant les sinus. Je monte les marches sans faire cas de Watson.

_Vous avez emmené un ami !

_Colocataire, je corrige, la main posée sur la poignée.

_Ou pas, rétorque le blond.

Ce qu'il peut être horripilant, Seigneur ! Une fois dans l'appartement, je prends place dans mon fauteuil attitré, attendant impatiemment la venue du docteur le plus agaçant d'Europe. Celui-ci ne tarde pas à faire surface, essayant en vain de cacher la douleur qui sévit dans sa jambe. Et dire que cela n'est que psychosomatique. Ma foi, peu importe.

_Il y a une chambre à l'étage si vous avez besoin d'une deuxième chambre, indique Hudson, guillerette.

_Bien sûr qu'il nous en faudra une deuxième ! S'obstine Watson.

Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé en moins d'une minute.

_Oh ne vous inquiétez pas de cela ! Vous savez, on a de tout par ici. D'ailleurs Mrs Turner en a deux qui sont mariés.

Le blond coule sur moi un regard assassin que je m'empresse de contrer par un haussement d'épaule innocent.

_Alors ? Je questionne, à l'intention du blond.

_C'est plutôt pas mal, avoue celui-ci, les yeux analysant la pièce avec attention. Tu as remplacé Singe ?

_Pardon ?

John s'avance vers la cheminée, le doigt tendu en direction du crâne humain reposant au-dessus.

_Oh, ça ne faisait pas très sérieux, une tête de singe, j'avoue sur un ton léger.

_Je l'aimais bien, moi.

_Tu t'étais moqué de moi, je note.

_Oui mais… on n'appelle pas un crâne de singe « Singe », se défend-il, un sourire narquois pendu aux lèvres.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de saisir mon portable. Un message de Lestrade clignote sur mon écran. Je consulte brièvement le blond du regard. _Il l'a dit lui-même, c'est fini. _Je suppose que quinze ans, ça fait trop.

_Bien. Je te laisse t'installer. J'ai du travail, j'annonce, me relevant les gestes emprunts d'une rapidité exagérée.

_Les suicides ? Demande Hudson depuis la cuisine.

_Tout juste.

_Qui a dit que je m'installais ? Intervient le docteur.

_Tu ne le fais pas ? Je m'informe, enfilant mon manteau d'une manière si rapide qu'elle en devient maladroite.

_Je…, hésite-t-il.

Il grimace, se lèche les lèvres puis soupire à s'en fendre l'âme, me donnant par cet action sa réponse.

_Je rentrerai tard, des sandwichs suffiront aujourd'hui, je précise comme je prends la porte à grandes enjambées.

_Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante ! S'écrie Hudson, une théière déjà en main.

_C'est d'un ennui_. Bien que ma situation ne fût pas acceptable ce matin, je doute que vivre avec Watson soit des plus réjouissants. Quelle teigne. Mes pas ralentissent, mes jambes s'immobilisent. Mon ombre se dessine sur le papier peint, grande, fine, obscure. Je me retrouve à l'observer avec vigilance. Seule, ennuyeuse, squelettique, dénuée de toute émotion. _Une machine._

_John ? J'appelle, revenant sur mes pas.

Le blond se redresse vivement. Mes iris le couvent d'une attention froide. _Car je ne peux faire autrement._

_Tu étais docteur.

_Oui.

_Tu as dû voir des choses terribles, je continue, ne voyant pas moi-même où je veux en venir.

Le fait est que _c'est tragique_. J'ai eu tort, je le reconnais mais quelques années, ce n'est rien. À quoi bon attacher tant d'importance au temps ?

_Oui. Assez. Pour toute une vie.

_Tu en veux encore ? Je fais, platement.

Le temps est une unité inutile et handicapante. L'important n'est pas de savoir combien d'heures tu mets à accomplir ton devoir, à te trouver, à définir ce qui compte et ce qui ne vaut rien. J'ai défini mes priorités, je ne le regrette pas.

_Oh oui.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu bosses avec Anderson ! Je veux dire <em>Anderson<em>,rigole le blond.

_Rah ça va ! Je peste.

Le docteur continue de glousser allègrement alors que nous prenons place à une table.

_Et THE Donovan ! Souffle-t-il entre deux rires.

_Watson…, Avertis-je.

_Désolé, sourit-il, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

J'ôte ma veste sèchement, le consultant d'un regard dur. Un sourire taquin pend toujours à ses lèvres.

_Ne dis plus rien, je conseille.

_Mais haha, comment ça se fait ? S'étonne-t-il encore. J'étais à Barts et je n'ai jamais aperçu Anderson à la section de médecine légale !

Je passe une main irrité dans mes cheveux, répondant à contrecœur :

_Il était en première au lycée. Quand tu es rentré à St-Barts, cet abruti de dégénéré a redoublé, raté son diplôme et suivi des cours du soir afin de réussir l'examen d'entrée à Barts.

_Comment sais-tu tout cela ? S'étonne Watson.

Mes doigts glissent sur la couverture noire du menu alors que j'observe attentivement, la vie des passants à l'extérieur.

_Commande, dis-je, ma voix restant d'une indifférence sauvage.

Je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Les intonations chaudes, la douceur ou même un semblant d'intérêt. Je n'y parviens pas.

_Non. Réponds-moi, contre le blond, égérie de l'entêtement.

_Tu l'as dit toi-même, cela n'a plus d'importance. C'est fini, je clôture plus sèchement que nécessaire.

_Et si j'ai menti ?

_Tu as menti ? Je questionne pour toute réponse.

Le blond baisse la tête, hochant négativement. Il se mord doucement la lèvre comme il commence, incertain :

_Je...

_Le bœuf est bon, je coupe, glissant le menu à son encontre d'un geste lent.

Pour une fois (j'ignore si j'en suis heureux) le blond abandonne puis acquiesce, s'emparant de la carte sans un mot. Tout est brisé, j'ai tout gâché. Mycroft m'avait prévenu, lui, ses diatribes incessantes et ses kilos en trop. L'amour ne vaut rien, surtout au jour d'aujourd'hui. Toutefois, il m'est difficile d'admettre que ce sentiment est tombé plus bas encore que ce que j'imaginais. Je n'ai jamais attaché grande importance aux émotions. Toutefois, cela ne signifie pas que je suis dans l'incapacité d'en éprouver. J'ai été naïf de croire que dans un monde tel que le nôtre, il suffirait d'assurer une passion inébranlable pour que tout reste intact. Ce n'était rien. Rien qu'une fusion pure, étincelante. Un amour bancal, simple, unique. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé mais et alors ? Je peine à croire que l'acte charnel soit l'obligation, le devoir de chaque rencontre. Aurait-il moins douté de ma dévotion si nous étions passés à l'acte ?

_À quoi tu penses ? S'enquiert Watson, sa fourchette en suspens.

_Que je t'aime, je réponds, neutre mais sincère.

_Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, s'énerve le blond, abandonnant son assiette.

_Pourquoi ? Je siffle. Je sais que tu m'aimes encore. Arrête de nous refuser ce à quoi on a droit.

__TU_ es le seul qui nous a tout refusé ! Cesse un peu de te mentir, je ne t'aime plus.

_Moi ? Mentir ? Je ris sombrement. Watson, tu es celui qui fabule. J'ai eu tort, je regrette et si la machine que je suis peut l'accepter, pour quelle raison ne le peux-tu pas ?

_Parce que ! S'écrie-t-il vivement, attirant sur nous tous les regards.

_Ce n'est pas une réponse, je déclare, faisant fi des spectateurs.

_Va te faire foutre, achève le blond avec hargne, quittant la table d'un pas vif.

Je le regarde s'échapper du restaurant à grandes enjambées avant de reporter mon attention sur sa canne oubliée sur le rebord de sa chaise.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JOHN<strong>

Ce qu'il peut être… énervant ! Horrible même ! Je refuse tout. Je crache sur tout ce que l'on pourrait éventuellement représenter ! Mon souffle est court, les passants se retournent sur mon passage animé. Ils ne comprennent pas. Comment peut-il penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'on pourrait _recommencer _? C'est impossible. On était jeunes, quinze ans ont passé, ce serait idiot d'envisager une suite après tant d'années. Bien vite je me retrouve devant mon vieil immeuble. Ma seule maison. Prestement, je monte les marches quatre à quatre.

_Ne vous pressez pas, John. Nous avons tout notre temps.

Je frôle l'arrêt cardiaque avant de lancer un regard courroucé à l'homme se tenant devant _ma _porte.

_Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là Mycroft ? Je siffle, antipathique.

_Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir John, sourit-il.

Je passe une main lasse dans mes cheveux. Ma vie était normale, presque insignifiante sur les bords et voilà que les frères Holmes décident de bouleverser mon quotidien.

_Je suis exténué, énervé et à deux doigts de l'homicide. Dites ce que vous avez à dire puis allez-vous en, je recommande, sèchement.

_Oh, ce que vous êtes devenu hargneux ! Vous étiez bien mieux avant, s'indigne faussement le roux (enfin le peu de roux qui lui reste sur le crâne).

_Mycroft, je vais vous frapper si vous continuez, avertis-je, soigneusement.

_John Watson, sourit-il derechef, j'ai appris que vous alliez emménager à Baker Street. En plus de cela, vous suivez mon frère sur ses affaires. Dites-moi, dois-je attendre un heureux évènement dans les jours qui suivent ?

_Aller vous faire voir ailleurs, je réponds.

_Charmant, grimace le frère Holmes tout en faisant tournoyer son parapluie. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrais que vous envisagiez plus sérieusement ahem…, une suite avec mon frère. Oh j'ai conscience du fait que votre histoire et toute cette mascarade ne me regarde en rien. Cependant, mon rôle de grand frère a ses exigences. De ce fait, je ne peux que me soucier de la sécurité ainsi que de la santé de mon ignoble petit frère.

_Ce qui est sûr dans votre petit discours, c'est que notre relation ou ce qu'il en reste ne vous regarde pas. Et je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien à voir avec la sécurité de Sherlock.

_Hélas, oui. Sherlock est dépendant de… certaines substances hallucinogènes, continue le roux, son hésitation dénonçant un hybride de gêne.

_Vous voulez dire qu'il… il se drogue ? Je demande, pas sûr de comprendre, _pas certain de vouloir y comprendre un strict mot_.

_Plus maintenant. Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas, répond tranquillement l'homme alors qu'il réajuste le col de son costume. Cette… _dépendance_ l'a poussé à faire un nombre incalculable de stupidités en tout genre.

_Comme… partir quinze années durant ? Je persiste à bafouiller.

_Je ne saurais le dire. Sherlock n'est pas comme vous et moi. Il est mon petit frère, pourtant je peine à le comprendre. Son départ peut être dû à n'importe quoi. C'est un génie et je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus lourd à porter pour lui. Il ne doute pas de son intelligence mais il veut être certain de ses connaissances. Il est vital pour lui de découvrir tout ce que le monde peut lui apporter. Afin qu'il puisse définir si cela en vaut la peine ou non.

_Si quoi en vaut la peine ? Je souffle, ignorant pourquoi je baisse la voix.

_Je ne sais pas, Watson. Je viens de vous confier mes conclusions personnelles. Aussi il se pourrait qu'elles soient erronées, soupire Mycroft.

_Je… je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans, je bégaye, l'esprit vide, complètement et désespérément vide.

Le néant dans mon cerveau, les abysses du grand rien entre mes deux oreilles. Une information trop grande, trop incroyablement incroyable à tendance affreuse.

_Il vous aime. Il vous a toujours aimé.

Je passe une main agitée sur ma nuque, arguant, incertain :

_Ça ne veut rien dire.

_Sherlock n'aime personne. Je doute même qu'il ressente plus que de la reconnaissance et du respect vis-à-vis de notre propre mère, contre le roux, amer.

_Il m'a pourtant quitté moi aussi, je déclare.

_Oui et il vous a laissé une missive si je ne me trompe pas. Watson, vous êtes le seul à qui il ait consacré un mot avant son départ. Personne d'autre n'a compté à ce moment, si ce n'est vous et vous envisagez de le quitter ? Savez-vous seulement tout ce que je donnerais pour qu'il m'apporte le tiers de l'attention qu'il vous réserve ?

Le roux me consulte durement du regard. Comme s'il me reprochait ce long discours, toutes ces confidences qu'il ne s'apprêtait peut-être pas à faire. Mais… je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

_Je suis désolé, je m'excuse pour une raison obscure.

_Contentez-vous d'être à la hauteur, siffle sèchement le roux, mettant fin à notre entrevue.

Il prend l'escalier, droit, fier. Je le suis du regard jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette se détache de mon champ de vision. J'ai mal à la tête, il me faut une aspirine.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Le prochain chap, c'est le dernier. Vraiment, plus de de malentendu ou je ne sais quoi XDD J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez-moi un petit mot ! ;)<strong>

**Bisous **

**A.**


	26. Chapter 26

**_So, for once in my life  
>Let me get what I want<br>Lord knows, it would be the first time_**

**_X_**

_Alors pour une fois dans ma vie_

_Laissez-moi avoir ce que je veux_

_Dieu sait que ce sera la première fois _

* * *

><p>Laisser le temps couler alors que les marques des années brûlées s'incrustent sur mon corps. Le ciel s'assombrit, suite inéluctable, excentricité cyclique et stricte. Le vent s'essouffle, meurt, un calme plat règne, la lumière froide de la lune baigne l'asphalte crevassé longeant Baker Street. Le verre sale de la fenêtre laisse entrevoir mon regard indifférent, insolent. Les bras le long du corps, je fais office de meuble. Sans but précis, sans attentes primaires. Le silence siffle à mes oreilles, mélodie affreuse, opprimante. Au cours de mon voyage, j'ai appris à jouer du violon. Plus par défaut qu'autre chose<em>. Le silence ne m'était plus supportable<em>. Ne sachant chanter, j'ai été dans l'obligation d'apprendre à magner un instrument. Le choix de celui-ci s'est fait de lui-même. Le piano s'est exclu par son prix conséquent et sa proéminence ridicule, la guitare, elle, ne me sied absolument pas. Une connotation sauvage, pauvre enrobant tout entier l'acte de tenir cette carcasse de bois, grattant convulsivement sur les cordes tout en se donnant un air misérable et ténébreux m'apparaissant comme la première des sottises. C'est donc ainsi que mon choix s'est tout naturellement porté sur le violon. Oui, il y a une multitude d'autres instruments. Cependant, celui-ci est à mes yeux, bien plus méritant que ses confrères. Bien évidemment, l'apprentissage a été d'une difficulté obséquente. Il a également provoqué une multitude de grimaces variées et originales chez mon compagnon de voyage. Toutefois, c'est avec une froide détermination que j'ai persisté à faire glisser mon archet sur les cordes, accueillant quelques conseils techniques de la part des joueurs des rues avec l'attention érudite et respectueuse d'un élève acharné.

Une moue enfantine apparaît sur mes traits alors que je me penche sur mon étui. Apprenant mon nouveau loisir par ses ruses et son aptitude malsaine à espionner l'existence d'autrui, Mycroft n'a pas tardé à me faire parvenir un instrument de la plus grande finesse. Si ce violon n'avait pas été un Stradivarius, c'est avec un plaisir non négligeable que je l'aurais fracassé contre un mur. Je caresse le cuir abîmé du réceptacle avec délicatesse avant de déverrouiller la fermeture et de m'emparer du violon ainsi que de mon archet. Douze ans de pratique m'ont permis de devenir relativement bon… Inutile de faire le modeste, je suis devenu incroyablement bon. C'est avec bonheur que je laisse s'envoler les premières notes. Elles se réunissent en une mélodie langoureuse, caressante : le concerto pour violon de Tchaïkovski. Le rythme s'accélère, de longs enchaînements d'une complexité redoublant à chaque temps s'installent et je regrette de ne pouvoir être accompagné d'un orchestre.

Bientôt, des voisins se plaignent, leurs cris étouffés raisonnant en échos avec les notes actives, fraîches qui tournoient dans la nuit. C'est un tapage nocturne des plus ravissants. Un sourire de satyre accroché aux lèvres, je me laisse emporter par le rythme, la joie perverse d'importuner le monde tremblant dans mes membres.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>_Vous avez encore recommencé hier, Sherlock, déplore Mrs Hudson, servant le thé.<p>

Une mimique taquine se peint sur mes traits et je m'empresse de la cacher derrière les dernières nouvelles du Times.

_Vous êtes un enfant, sourit la propriétaire alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je rejette, délaissant mon journal pour goûter une tartine du bout des lèvres.

Hudson allait protester lorsque trois coups sont frappés à la porte. Pas assez hésitants pour être ceux d'un client. Et si le premier coup était vif, les autres au contraire étaient d'une faiblesse dénonçant un certain malaise. Mes yeux suivent la vieille propriétaire dès l'instant où elle se décide à aller ouvrir.

_Oh bonjour ! Se réjouit-elle à la vue de John Watson. Entrez mon garçon !

Le blond lui offre un sourire tendu, forcé et entre d'un pas si mal assuré que je reste étonné du fait qu'il ne se soit pas encore encoublé dans ses propres jambes. Il s'immobilise à l'entrée, inspire fortement et avance à mon encontre. Je le consulte légèrement du regard puis m'en retourne à mon journal.

_Salut, lance-t-il tout en s'asseyant en face de moi.

_Bonjour, je réponds d'une voix neutre.

Mrs Hudson sert aimablement une tasse de thé au docteur qui la remercie chaudement. Le temps s'écoule doucement. Je finis par déposer mon journal, recentrant mon attention sur mon café. Nous petit déjeunons dans un silence tranquille. Les rayons du soleil embrasent la pièce, de petits grains de poussière apparaissent sous chaque trait lumineux. La force de l'instant réside dans sa douceur et son calme presque irréel. Je ne saurais l'expliquer clairement car rien ne l'est si ce n'est ce sentiment alourdissant, cette humeur que l'on ne ressent qu'en se rappelant un souvenir futile mais ô combien agréable. Le blond passe une main lente sur sa nuque avant de déclarer, brisant par ce seul geste cet univers à qui l'on n'avait rien à reprocher si ce n'est son néant engourdissant :

_J'ai rencontré Mycroft hier.

_Il a maigri, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'enquiers mollement, enclin à une certaine digression.

_Oui. Oui, c'est vrai, approuve le docteur prestement, ne voulant apparemment pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il m'a dit certaines choses.

Je garde le silence. Il n'y a strictement rien à dire. Cet obèse vilain et malveillant ne cessera jamais de ruiner mon existence.

_J'aimerais qu'on clarifie la situation. Je veux dire, tu es le pire connard d'Angleterre. Cependant je te l'ai déjà dit et radoter ne servirait à rien. Je sais pour tout. La… drogue et tout ça. Franchement, Sherlock…

Il passe une main lasse sur son visage et je me demande très sincèrement s'il n'envisage pas de me frapper à un moment ou un autre de la conversation. Il est vrai que je devrais être plus horrifié à l'annonce d'une pareille énormité. D'ailleurs, je le serais surement si cela ne me passait pas mille lieux au-dessus de la tête.

_Tu m'énerves tellement que j'en oublie mes mots. Mycroft a tort de croire en toi avec autant de ferveur.

_Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé de tel, je me défends.

_Justement ! C'est ce qui le rend bien meilleur que toi. Il mérite tant de choses qu'il n'a pas !

_Il a déjà le gouvernement anglais, de quoi d'autre aurait-il besoin ? Fais-je négligemment.

_De son frère, répond durement le blond. Tu es si bien enfermé dans ton monde qu'il est difficile d'envisager un moment où tu ne penses pas à ta personne.

J'allais répliquer mais me ravise vivement. _Peu importe._

_Tu vois ? S'exclame le docteur. Tu le fait encore ! Tu te renfermes !

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ! J'éclate, perdant ma retenue, mon sang-froid.

Watson sourit avant de se pencher en avant, le bas de sa chemise caressant la table entre nos deux corps.  
>_Ça, répond-il, sa voix délestée de toutes traces de colère. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Un peu de vie. Pas seulement pour moi. Mais pour toutes les personnes qui comptent et à qui un minimum d'attention revient de droit.<p>

_Je ne peux pas, je refuse.

_Alors je t'apprendrai, persiste le docteur, son visage à présent si proche du mien que son souffle atterrit sur mes lèvres entrouvertes.

_Ce n'est pas aussi simple, je souffle, mes iris ancrées dans les siennes.

_Rien n'est jamais simple, déclare le blond comme il fond sur mes lèvres avec une rapidité lente, un oxymore littéral mais délicieux.

Ce baiser me rappelle qu'il est le seul à savoir, à comprendre ce que le monde ne comprendra jamais. Il est l'unique, le seul être capable d'entrapercevoir d'une façon infinitésimal (et c'est colossal) le tourment qui sévit dans mon crâne. Jeune, j'étais convaincu que tout me serait éternellement refusé. J'étais certain que mon existence n'aboutirait qu'à une mort solitaire, dénuée de sens et emprunte d'une folie dévastatrice. J'aime à croire que j'ai eu tort, je voudrais m'accrocher le plus longuement possible à cette perspective qui me promet une once de lumière, un rayon incandescent perdu au sein des ténèbres. Je veux goûter à cette lumière, chaude, juste le temps d'un instant. _Je veux être éclairé._

_**Just shine a light on me**_.

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, on y est. Je sais c'est très simple comme fin. Mais c'est ce que je voulais. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos favoris et votre attention, c'était génial ! Une énorme aventure, vraiment. Merci.<br>Peneloo, tu es merveilleuse et j'espère travailler encore avec toi. x3 Merci à tous !**

Bisous

**A.**


End file.
